Tears
by ZombiieeeeD
Summary: Stacie meets a man with blue hair and black eyes in a pharmacy, but since then, everything seems to be going wrong. This man is caring and understanding, and helps her cope. xx2DxOCxx Finally finish!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic!!!!!! I hope you all like it. Sorry if I wasted your time with you think it is crap. :)

* * *

I am not a morning person – I would go as far as to say that I hate mornings. There would usually never be any exceptions; people would think that if you wake up next to your boyfriend, it would make you feel happy about waking up early – not with me. I would still feel and look like shit.

Usually when you wake up in the morning you would have only dreamt half of the dream and once you wake up you would never be able to finish it. Once you are awake, most times, when you look in the mirror you look terrible, but if you already looked as bad as me, then you would look worse.

Luckily, on this day I woke up at 4 in the afternoon. My dream was finished and complete – although I have forgotten most of it, but it had finished where I wanted it to. I felt awake and not lazy; I turned my head to the digital clock on my bed side table and shot up. Work in four hours; I needed a shower, to do some shopping and pop over to Phil (because I haven't seen him in two days) and get my dad his prescription from the pharmacy in 20 minutes!

"Great", I said aloud, "I have to have a five minute shower."

I hate quick showers, I like to have them really long ones that last about an hour, mainly because I love hot water. There would also be no time to dry my hair, which would mean that I would have to go out with drenched hair and then drenched clothes because of my wet hair over my clothes. I would never go out with all my hair tied up. I like to have all my hair out, all my hair tied back, but my fringe still out or, on the rear occasions, my fringe back and my hair out.

I had a shower, where I shampooed my hair and brushed my teeth at the same time – because I didn't have much time.

I put on a black hoodie with silver stars, dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white with silver stars all star converses. I had to get to the pharmacy in 5 minutes, because that is the opening time and then give it to my dad before he leaves for work in 10 minutes.

Being me, i had toput eye liner on. I didn't care what time it was, i could not go out without eye liner on. I do put more make up on, but only sometimes. Eye liner is an essential.

When I left the room I closed the door behind me, but looking back at the clutter and the mess. I didn't leave my room to get ready, because I had a bathroom in it. Lucky me. I shut the door and locked it.

I went down stair to find that my dad was sitting on the sofa watching the television.

I am 20 and I still live with my parents. It is not like I don't have a job, I do. I work in a bar, which I really enjoy. I do have a choice to leave, because I would be able to afford rent for a flat that I have an eye on. I have saved up money to have about four months rent that would be paid in advance. That way I would not be evicted in an embarrassing way, with my entire junk out on the street and people steeling it all.

I do get privacy though, with me having a lock on the door and a bathroom in it.

I waved my dad goodbye.

"I'll be back in 'bout 10 minutes wif your pills 'k?"

"Yeah. But hurry up will ye, Stace, I 'av to leave fo' work in about 10 minutes. 'Cus I will have no hope getting there if tha' Mr. Mulcane is at the counter. Bye Stacie." He chuckled.

"Yeah. See ya in 'bout 10. Bye."

I walked out the door and shut it. I stood at the door for about three seconds, looking left to right, and then ran in the direction of the pharmacy. I was a fairly good long distance runner. So I wasn't very worn out when I got to the pharmacy. They were had just opened and there was a rather dopey man walking through the door. He had blue hair and was terribly lanky, well at least to me when I stood behind him impatiently in the queue line. Why didn't I run any faster, I thought to myself.

"Hello again Stuart." said the man standing behind the counter. Thank God it wasn't Mr. Mulcane; otherwise my dad really would have no hope of getting to work today.

"'Ello, howwa you?" asked this Stuart to the man.

"Good thank you. How about you?"

"'M awrigh', but I do 'ave a bi' ov an 'eadache."

"I'll be right back." And with that, the man walked into the back room. I was praying that this Start wouldn't turn around and talk to be, but, he did, smiling. Then I noticed his eyes, they were black, just black, no white or red, just black. He was also missing his two front teeth, this I noticed through his crooked smile.

"'Ello, I'm Start."

"Yeah, I heard, I'm Stacie."

"Call me 2D though, I keep tellin' 'im tha', but I fink 'e's the memory of a tea spoon." he pointed at the man in the back room. I stared at him blankly, his sentence going on over and over in my head, then I finally got the joke. I let out slight laugh, but it just sounded like I was breathing.

"Kool, 2–D." He looked familiar, but don't know how, "I like your 'air," I complemented, pointing at his blue spiky, straight hair.

"Oh – yeah, fanks. D'ya know is' natural?" he said stoking his hair and sort of smiling.

I looked at him puzzled "really? Tha's so kool."

"Your 'air is cool too. It sort o' goes purple in the light." He said smiling.

"Fanks. 'Nd guess what, is' natural too," I said laughing. 2D laughed too. My hair was jet black, but in the light, instead of the shine being white, it goes purple. 2D went to lean on the counter, but then missed, causing him to flop. I laughed really loud, unable to control myself.

"C'mon, it aint tha' funny," 2D was a little embarrass, I could tell.

"Yes it was," I giggled out, nearly red in the face.

"Fine, maybe it was."

I calmed down a bit. "Do you come 'ere often, because tha' guy knows you, but I ain't seen 'ere before?"

"Yeah I do, I jus' usually come 'ere later than fis."

"Kool. I usually come earlier that vis, but for some reason, they opened later, so I have to rush back, cus ma pops needs to go to work, but 'e needs to take 'is meds before 'e goes."

"Well you could 'ave jus' tol' me and then, I would 'ave let you go before me."

"Well I didn't know tha', did I?" I gave him a sarcastic, but serious look.

"Sorry." He sort of coward, but I laughed.

"What the bloody 'ell are u scared of?" I asked. He stood up straight.

"Dunno." Then he also laughed.

The pharmacist man came out from the back room.

"Here you go Stuart," he said, handing 2D a paper bag. 2D took the bag.

"Fanks," he turned to me, "I think your cool and I wanna get to know you. Can I have your number?"

I burst out laughing, Mike was looking very confused (the pharmacist, I had a look at his name tag, which read Mike Toobs). I nodded, not red in the face, because I wasn't very embarrassed as I already had a boyfriend. He took down my number and he gave me his.

"Well, see ya later, bye." He said as he departed the shop forgetting his medication.

"Urm...... 2D, your meds," I said holding the bag. He turned around, and in doing so, he slipped over his heel and fell on his backside. I laughed even louder that I did earlier on, I attempted to help him up, but he was having a laughing fit and kept slipping. He made me fall over as well, because I was holding his wrist helping him up. Mike still looked very confused. We did eventually get up and 2D left. He did seem very cool.

"Yes Stacie," Mike asked, then it all kicked in, I looked at my watch. I had to get back within two minutes!

"Can u please hurry Mike? I need to get back to my dad." I handed him the prescription paper. He went to the back room and came back in 20 seconds. Did he read my mind? I thought to myself.

"Here you go Stacie." Mike handed me the paper back and I ran home.

I got home and there was a note on the table.

Stace, I took the 'just in case' pill's and went to work. Mr. Mulcane really was there I guess. Just my luck. Dad

I slapped my fore head then went to my room.

* * *

Please review. Oh and tell me if it's crap. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I think I was meant to mention that I don't own Gorillaz. :L . Well, here's the next chappy-chap-chapter. :D

* * *

I didn't have time to go see Phil, in the end. I had to go to Tesco and it took about 2 hours, because these two guys had an argument (I was watching). Then the bigger one pushed the other one- who was also big, but not as big. Then the smaller one gave him a blow in the face, causing them to have a fight. One of them got pushed into the fire alarm switch, making the alarm sound. The shop had to be evacuated.

After about an hour of waiting, deciding if I should go, and come back tomorrow and listening to some Tesco guy explaining that there was nothing to worry about, which i already knew about, they said that the shop was safe to shop in.

Then standing in the queue took what seemed like forever, because the person in front of the queue didn't know the difference between £10 and £10 Stirling. They are the exact same thing, for God's sake!

When I got home it was 7 'o' clock. I didn't have to change for work. That is the beauty of working in a pub – you don't have to dress up formally, you can be as casual as you want. I picked up the house phone and called Orianna. I dialled her house phone number and put the phone to my ear. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Orianna, its Stacie."

"Oh, hi Stace, how a' you?"

"Good, 'fanks, you?"

"Fine."

"Are you goin' ta work t'day?"

"No, I told 'em I was sick. I really couldn't be boverd to go today."

"Oh, fine, jus' leave me then. I'll be fine. I jus' get the shitty bus, then. Sit next to a paedo and get raped. Y'know, s'all good. "

"Sorry. I will come in tomorrow and pick you up. I promise."

"Yeah, wha' eva. Well, I best be off, bye."

"Fine. Bye."

With that, we both hung up the phone.

I left for work at about 19:30, with my Mickey Mouse backpack. it was full of just-in-case-stuff, you know, CD's, clothes, shoes (all trainers, nthing fancy) and other jus-in-case-stuff. I got the bus, because Orianna would usually pick me up, but since she wasn't going to work, i had no choice. i would have called in sick too, but i liked working in the bar, it was fun.

I waited for the bus for about five minutes. Nothing interesting happened during the wait, because I was the only one waiting there.

The bus came and I scanned my oyster card and sat at the back of the bus. There were not many people on the bus, so I put my feet up on the two seats beside me and rested my head on the window. I crossed my arms and waited. Again, nothing much happened, but a bunch of 'lads', about 14 to 16 years old, got on the bus and started making a lot of noise. Two of them came to sit on the two seats beside my feet, I watched them and then less than a second of eye to eye told them to sod off, these seats don't want your arses. So, they did. The bunch of boys made so much noise, I was getting very aggravated. I think I was getting a headache, I wasn't sure, but I felt my blood pressure was rising. They just kept on getting louder, not any quieter. I stared at the two boys that wanted to sit down next to me, hoping that they would look back. One of them eventually did. I put my fingers on my lips, telling them to be quiet; he just laughed and made more noise, he even screeched. That was it, I had had enough.

"Are you blind, ignorant or jus' plain stupid?" I was directing this at the boy who I told to be quiet. He looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry," he said this very quietly, obviously very intimidated.

"Yes, you fuckin' should be! Making fucking screeching noises! Have your balls not dropped yet or somefink? Nd' your parents let you out on your own. Isn't that fo' big boys?"

"I-I really am sorry. I will keep it down." He slouched down in his seat a bit, very embarrassed. His voice did sound like it had broken; I just need a reason to shout at him.

They got off the bus before me and they all laughed at the boy I shouted at when they all got off. He deserved it.

I got off the bus at my stop and walked over to the pub. I looked at my phone. 19:57. Just on time, I thought to myself. I felt like God. I got a bunch of boys to shut up and I would be at the bar no earlier or later than eight. Life is good, I thought to myself.

I walked into the pub to be greeted by Charlie, the landlord.

"Jus' on time Stacie, I like it," Charlie called from behind the bar.

"Why, fanks Charlie, do I get a raise?" I joked.

"You would have to do a lot more than get here dead on time, to get a raise," he looked serious, but he always did.

I went to the back room to put my bag away and went to the bar.

It was a fairly dead night. The usual punters, the odd stranger, it was quite.

At about 9:30, a group of four people came into the bar. One had black greasy hair, mismatched eyes but yellow instead of white and green tinted skin. Personally, I thought he looked ill. A big black fella with white eyes. A young Japanese girl – who didn't look over sixteen, but I didn't mind. The last person to walk through the door as the guy I met at the pharmacy, 2D. They all took a seat and the big guy came over to order the drinks.

"Three beers and a coke, please," he said, very politely.

"Yeah, sure," I walked over to the tap, "That girl don' look like she is over sixteen, but if anyone asks, say she is. So, 'ow old is that girl then?"

"Er... sixteen," he looked confused.

"Okay, here you go then," I handed him the drinks, "tha's eight pounds ninety, please."

He handed me the money, took the drinks and headed over to the group. 2D took a sip of his beer then said something to the big one. He got out of his seat and walked over to the bar, in my direction.

"'Ello, again," he said.

"Hi, 2D, twice today and I 'aven't seen you anywhere else, strange."

"Um, yeah. Murdoc said that he's been 'ere before. He said tha' we should all come down 'ere and 'ave a drink, he didn't wanna take Noodle, bu' Russell said we had to."

He pointed at the group.

"So, who's who, then?"

"The girl's Noodle, the big one's Russell and the junky lookin' one is Murdoc."

"Oh, kool, but make sure you say tha' Noodle is sixteen, 'cus kids ain't allowed in 'ere after seven."

"I'll bare tha' in mind."

"Oi, once your done bab'lin, I'll 'ave another," a guy from the other side of the bar said this. He was waiting impatiently.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there mate, 'old on."

I poured another glass for the guy and went back to 2D.

"Fun job, then," he said.

"It is actually, but is' 'orrible to do when you're knackered." I took a sip from my beer I had behind the bar and carried on talking.

"Oi, faceache, tell your little friend ta ge' us 'nother roun', will ya?" said Murdoc.

He turned around to face him, "O-Okay, Mudz," he turned back to me, "I guess another roun' then please."

I poured them out and handed them to 2D. He walked over to the group and gave them the drinks. He came back to the bar.

"Can I have another as well, then?"

"Yeah, hang on." I poured out a glass and handed it to him. He downed it in one go. "Steady on. If you ge' sick in 'ere I ain' gonna be the one cleanin' it up, ya get me?"

"Yeah, I do, so can I 'ave another, then, please?"

I poured another and handed it to him. He downed it in one again.

"Can I 'ave another."

"Yeah, but slow down on this one, yeah?" I poured out another glass and handed it to him. This time he took a sip and put it down. "Why were ya downin' 'em so fas'?"

"I dunno, I fink is' 'cus I wonna get drunk or somefink?"

"Well you're actin' like your drunk."

"Really, ha....ha.....um wot?"

"I don' fink I said anyfin."

"Oh. Tha's funny," and for some drunken reason, he started laughing. I took the last sip of my beer and refilled it. 2D was still laughing, I don't know why, he just was. Then his forehead hit the counter and he didn't lift it up.

"You're pissed, mate," I ruffled the back of this hair and walked off to serve some punters.

* * *

Second chapter finish. Smiles .


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. x]

* * *

2D POV.

Why was my head hurting? It wasn't a migraine, and I don't think Murdoc hit me. No, wait, something was coming to me. I banded my head on something. There was a slight taste of alcohol on my tongue. Was I drinking? I glanced up. I was in a bar, and there was a pint in front of me. That's when I remembered what I was doing here. I came down with Murdic, Russell and Noodle. It hit me like a tonne of bricks, that I lowered my head back on the bar. I glanced back up and saw a young woman with a black hoodie with silver stars on it wiping the inside of a glass. She was staring at me. I was sure I had a confused look on my face.

"Um... w-what? Oh. Wait, Stacie, yeah Stace."

"Yeah, tha's ma name, but don't call me Stace. I dun' know you well enough." She narrowed her eyes, I think she was doing it sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. How long 'ave I been out fo'?"

"'Bout ten minutes, but I see everyone do tha', I wasen gonna make a fuss, unless you were out fo' 'bout an hour or sumfink."

"So I wasn't out fo' lon' then?"

"No."

I wasn't sure if was drunk or not. I was a bit thirsty though, I needed another drink.

"Can I 'ave another ?"

"Finish this one her firs."

I took a look at my glass. I picked it up and downed it. I looked into the now empty glass and faced it to her. She filled it up and handed it to me.

"There."

A while passed and I had another few couple of drinks. I was talking to Stacie for a long time now. I thought she was actually really cool. She wasn't like any other girl that I knew. I would have really liked to ask her out or something, but she had a boyfriend, it made me feel depressed.

I took a look at my wrist watch, which was dangling on my wrist. It didn't tighten a lot. My stupid skinny arms. My watch read 2:47. It was late. Were Murdoc, Russell and Noodle still there? I took a look over my shoulder. Noodle was half asleep on Russell's shoulder and Russell and Murdoc were talking. I turned back to face the bar. I sat there staring at the bar top while Stacie went to serve some other people. She came back and I didn't notice.

"Um...2D. Are you wif us?"

I looked up at her. "Oh, yeah, I'm 'ere." Then, without notice, there was a big crash. I turned to face the direction in which it came from. There were these two men arguing over something. One of them must have knocked the table over, with all the glasses falling on the floor, sounding the crash. They started shouting at each other. I took a look at Stacie. She was the only one behind the bar. How was she going to stop this? I thought to myself.

"Bloody bastards." She said and she jumped over the bar towards the arguing men.

"Either shut up or get out." She shouted, pointing at the door. It didn't do much good, they just got louder. "OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BUNCH OF ARSEWHOLES!"

"Listen lady, stay out of this." One of the two men said. The other one saw this as an opportunity to punch him in the jaw. I flinched, I thought he might have hit Stacie, but he didn't, Stacie took a step back and grabbed one of the guys arm. I didn't know what she thought she was doing, she could get hurt. The guy shoved her off. That was it I walked over to them. Stacie pushed me back to my seat and she jumped back over behind the bar and walked to the back room. I didn't know what she was doing. Was she getting someone, or leaving? I looked back over at the fighting men and saw Murdoc walk over to them.

"Will you two shut the fuck up," he said, he didn't bother to raise his voice, attempting to stop the fight. They looked at him and one of them pushed him. Now, I knew Murdoc, he was going to jump one of them. Murdoc punched one of them in the face and caused an even bigger fight. I looked back at the bar to see Stacie standing there.

"OI!" she shouted over the loud noises. She had something long on her hand which was resting on her shoulder and pointing at the men. It was a pub rifle, well, that is what I call it. The three men looked at her and froze. Two of them each were holding onto each other's shirt collar, while Murdoc was on the back of one of them. "Murdoc, get off 'im." Murdoc slowly got off of him and walked back to Russell and the now sleeping Noodle. How could she sleep through that? I thought t myself. "Righ', le' go of each other." They did not react.

"Listen lady, you ain't gonna frigh'n us wif your toy gun, now are ya?" one of the men said.

Stacie pulled back the cock on the gun, disabling the safety. The two men let go of each other's collars and stood up straight.

"This is my toy, and I know how to use it. So, you can either take this outside, finish your drinks on either side of the room, or sit there quietly and finish you drinks. If you don't listen to me, then one of you will be cleaning up the others organs," She was very in control.

"Um, w-we'll stay h-here and finish our d-drinks, j-just put the gun d-down. P-please," stuttered one of the men, sort of how I would if murdoc had me by the collar threatening too hit me. These two men were shit scared.

"Hmm, say you're sorry."

"Sorry." Both men said this at the same time, quickly, almost too quickly, showing that they were terrified. With that, Stacie lowered the gun and put it in the back room. She came back to find the two men had finished their drinks and run out.

"Um, was that a real gun?" I asked.

"No, it was fake, but there is a real one back there. I didn' wanna take it out, because I really didn' wanna accidently blow the brains out of one of the two men."

"Few. I though' tha' it was real. But them guys were pissin' themselves."

"I know." She looked to her right. "There really shoul' be more than one person servin' at the bar. It ain't fair."

"Yeah."

Stacie brushed her hair out of one of her eyes, leaving the other one covered. I noticed the colour of her eye. I know I wasn't one to talk, with me having black eyes, but her eye colour was bluey-purple, a sort of spring colour. When I saw her at the pharmacy, I thought they were just blue, but the light made the colour look different. Then I got knocked of my thoughts with her voice.

"'Eh, wos' up?"

"Why are your eyes tha' colour?"

Stacie raised an eyebrow; I think she was wanting to ask me the same question.

"You can talk."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Don' worry, jus' tell me why yours are black, firs'."

"Fine, Muds 'it me in the eye wif 'is car bumpa, which caused vis one," I pointed at my right eye, but I wasn't sure which one was hit first, "He faced like a million hours of communi'y service, an' 'ad ta look after me, 'cus I was in a coma. Then he 'ad me in 'is car an' 'e didn' strap me in, an' 'is car hi' a lampos' an' tha' sen' me through the window and I woke up from my coma. Which caused vis one." I pointed at my left eye.

"Oh. Righ'. I would usually say cool, but I don' fink tha' is very appropriate."

"Now, wha' happen ta you?"

"Oh, well, when I was forteen, my eyes were blue. I was muckin' 'bout on a school trip. There was a group of us and we ran off from the teachers, 'cus the trip was crap. So, we were chuchin' stuff a' each other. Then sumone crabbed me by the collar, as a joke, an' I fell into vis bucke' of chemicals. I dunno wha' it was, an' I don' wanna know. Anyway, the liquid stuff splashed inta my face when I fell onta the floor, it tasted discustin', by the way. I' wen' inta my eyes and I was blin' for 'bout a week. Then I woke up a week la'er, I could see. I walked into the bathroom and my eyes were purple. I screamed and ran back into bed, hopin' to fall asleep an' wake up the week befo' an' no' do all tha' shi', but I didn'. Then I though' it sorta looked cool. It wen' along wif' my hair."

"Oh. Well, it does look good wif your 'air. I fink it looks cool."

Stacie smiled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "'D, where gonna go home now, 'cus Noodle is sleepin', you comin'?" I turned around to find it was Russell.

"No, I'll come la'er."

"'D, you do realise it's past three?" I did notice this, but I wanted to carry on talking to Stacie.

"Yeah, I do, bu' I'll come la'er."

"Alright then. But you gotta be up at about 10 tomorrow, Murdoc wants to start rehearsin'."

"Yeah, 'k." I really didn't want to miss the rehearsal, because I was afraid Murdoc would have my head. I turned around to find Russell picking up Noodle on his shoulder and leaving with Murdoc walking behind.

"'Ave fun with your li'l frien' 2D," Murdoc chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him a cold stare as they departed. I turned back to Stacie.

"'Ow old are you anyways?" she looked about eighteen or something, but she was working in a bar, this must have been her first job.

"Twenty. Why?"

"You look younger."

"Anno. Charlie wouldn' let me work 'ere, 'cus 'e though'I was underage. I 'ad ta dig out my birf certifica' ta prove to 'im tha' I was nine'een. 'E fough' I was still in school."

"Did ya wanna work 'ere. Like, 'this the job fo' me' sor' a fing."

"Yeah, well.......hmm. See, my friends sister use ta work 'ere, 'nd she said it was really good. So, me an' Orianna said tha' we would give i' a go an' I really liked it."

We were talking for about 10 minutes, then I glanced around to find nothing, there was no one in the bar. I let out a yawn. I looked back at the mess of broken glass and the table lying on its side.

"Wo' time d'ya close?"

She grabbed my wrist and took a look at my watch. "At four, so in 'bout 'alf an hour." She let go of my wrist.

"Well, issa empty bar now."

"I know. D'ya wanna go si' on the chairs?" she pointed at the pub-like sofa against the wall.

"Yeah, sure." She jumped over the bar and walked over to the sofa.

* * *

Stacie POV.

We walked over to sofa and sat down. We both had a drink in hand.

"'Oo's Orianna?" 2D tilted his head to the left.

"Ma Ma'e. She was sposeta work 'ere taday, bu' she called in sick. Lazy git."

"I fough' you said she was your ma'e?"

"Yeah, she is, we jus' take the piss ou' of eachother all the time." I laughed

"An' 'oo's Charlie?" 2D tilted his head to his right.

"Oh, 'e's the lan'lord."

"Would ya ge' inta trouble fo' no' bein' behin' the bar?"

"Not really, 'cus there ain' any customers, 'sept you," I took a big gulp from my drink, "So, I'm still servin' you."

"Speakin' of servin' me, can I 'ave another?"

I tutted at him and took the glass out of his hand. I walked over to the bar and filled up his drink, then walked back.

"Fanks." He took the glass and drank half of it. "Are you gonna clean tha' mess up?" He pointed at the area were the mess was.

"Yeah, may as well."

I got up, walked over the to the bar and jumped over the top of the bar to get behind the bar.

"is there no other way ta ge' behin' the bar?" 2D called over.

"Yeah, there is a door, bu' tha' takes long." I walked into the back room and picked up a dust pan and brush. We had a cleaner that would some in, in the mornings, but I didn't want to have her cleaning up this mess with her being pregnant and all that. I walked back behind the bar. I threw the dust pan and brush over the bar onto the floor and jumped over the bar myself. I walked over to the mess.

"D'ya need any 'elp?" 2D called from the other side of the room.

"No fanks, em awrigh'," I attempted to lift up the table which lay on its side. It was a bit heavy, but I could do it. Then I slipped over the glass on the floor onto my back. "OOOWWWWW!" I shrieked, trying to sit up.

"Here, le' me 'elp you up." 2D walked over to me and pulled me up. He was better than me at helping someone up, because he didn't fall over himself. "Yaright?"

"Yeah, I don' fink I got glass in my skin, is there any on my back?" I turned around, facing my back to 2D.

"Um, there are li'le pieces of glass on your back. D'ya won' me ta wipe 'em of?"

"Yeah, please, but try not ta wipe my arse. Please."

He wiped my back with his jacket sleeve, not using his hand, presumably not to get any glass into his skin. His arm slipped onto my arse. "Sorry." He whispered out, and carried on whipping my back. He stopped and turned around.

"Fanks."

"S'awrigh'. Le's get this table up."

"Yeah."

We both lifted the table up and stood it up right. The table wasn't broken, thank God.

"You can go si' down now. I jus' gotta sweep this up."

"Okay," and 2D walked back to the sofa.

I cleaned half of the glass up, and then said, "Where d'ya live anyways?"

There was no answer. I looked up to find 2D sleeping on the sofa. So that's why there was no answer, I thought.

Usually, if someone was sleeping in the bar, they would have to be kicked out after closing time, but I figured, that if I stayed overnight, then I wouldn't have to kick him out.

So, being oh so kind, I carried on with my sweeping duties.

* * *

Chapter is finished. Even more smiles.

Oh, and i would love for you to reveiw. Fanx :)


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I don't fink that would make a difference anyways, no one probably reads these anyways. So, here's the next one. I'm not sure if this whole thing works out with the fiction that 2d was in a coma, but I need a story. Whoops, I think I let a bit slip. I fink I will shaddup now. ;)

* * *

It was 7 in the morning. I did not sleep. I had to tidy up the bar and I had to plug in the barrels of beer. I was not very good at it -you would think that working at a bar and fixing barrels over and over again, I would have got the hang of it by now. It was quite embarrassing. While I was fixing the barrel, the plug snapped and beer splashed all over me. My clothes were soaked in alcohol. Thankfully, nothing got onto my shoes.

I had another pair of clothes in my bag. I went into the bathroom to change.

I came back out from the bathroom wearing a Blur over sized black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and an oasis hoodie, which was shorter that my t-shirt.

I looked around the bar with pride. I had tidied up and it would be ready for Charlie when he would start work. I looked at 2D, still sleeping. I had placed a blanket over him, which I found in my bag, after I had cleaned up the glass. I couldn't let him freeze, now could I? I walked over the table that was next to the sofa. I stood there for while, just staring at him. I turned around to face the next table and noticed a stool. I walked over it and picked it up, reaching for underneath the cushion to the wooden leg. I stood it up at the table beside 2D and sat on it. I stared out the window, which had a little gap in it, then moved the stool back, still sitting on it. I rolled my sleeves up of my hoodie up to my elbows and placed my forearms on the table and lay my head in them. I didn't plan on sleeping. I would just go home once 2D had woken up and sleep then. So, I sat there with my head on the table and thought.

After a while of thoughtless thinking, I soon drifted off, into a dream.

* * *

2D POV

Kitchen first, then studio, I thought to myself. Murdoc would have to let me eat, and then sing, because if he wanted a singer fit to sing, he would have to let him eat. My stomach was starving. I rolled over a bit, as I did, my blanket didn't could with me. I reached over and pulled it over my body. I didn't care how warm it was; I had to have a blanket over me. As I reached I hit something soft. It was like a wall, but with carpet covering it. What happened last night, I thought to myself. All I could remember was lifting up a table with Stacie after she had fallen over, then she told me to sit back down. Did anything happen? No, how could it, she had a boyfriend; she didn't seem like one to cheat.

Going back to the fact that there was something I had hit my arm of I had a question; was I home at Kong? I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted t go back to sleep, but that question kept on coming back to my mind. I gave in. I opened my eyes. I was in the pub. Did I fall asleep here? Did I do it intentionally, or did I just fall asleep. I sat up with my head feeling very heavy, I needed my pills. The pain of a hangover was unbearable without my pills. I looked at the table beside the couch, that I found out I was sleeping on, I found a head of hair, jet black, scattered all over the table. Was it Stacie? I couldn't tell, because there was no purple shine, but there was not much light in the pub.

I took a lock of hair that was scattered across the table, brought it close and examined it. It did have a sort of, very vague, purple tint to it. It also smelled nice, too. Like mango or pineapple, or something tropical like that.

"Yep. Def'nutly Stacie." I spoke in a very quiet voice, because I didn't want to wake her. For all I knew, she could have been up all night and just dozed off about an hour ago.

I sat there, just staring at her. I watched her twitch and shove; I couldn't tell if she was having a good or bad dream. As she twitched, her hair slid off her arm. As it did, it revealed pinkie purple lines going across her wrist. They were straight, but not going in the same direction, each line was sort of doing its own thing, but not crossing over. They didn't look like an accident, but they didn't look like they had been done recently, about two years at the least. I would know, because I have got quite a few scars from Murdoc's beatings. She must have done them herself, you know, self harm and all that stuff that you see kids doing these days, but she wasn't a kid, she was twenty.

I stared at her arm, thinking of all the possibilities which would be the reason of those slashes being there. All the time that I was staring at her arm, I didn't notice that she had goose bumps on them. I stood up and leaned across the table. I pulled the sleeve down to her hands, she was wearing different clothes. Did she go home and come back or something? I lifted her hair up which was covering her other arm. I took a look at them as goose bumps developed and more of those slashes, that I now found were on her other arm. I pulled the sleeves down of her second arm half way, but was interrupted with her flinching and sitting up, as she did so, she drew her arm away from me and close to her body, she did the same with the other arm.

"S-sorry, you 'ad goose bumps on yer arms. I fought you were cold, so I rolled yer sleeves down. 'M sorry fo' waken yeh." I brought my body down on the seat as I spoke.

"'S'okay. I jus' go' worried in case it was Charlie." Her eyes were drowsy; you could just about see them through her fringe.

"Oh, bu' I didden mean ta wake yeh up. Sorry."

"No, 's fine. I wassen men' ta fall 'sleep, anyways. So, fanks fo' wakin me."

I gave out a tired laugh, "Yer welcome."

Stacie stretched her arm across the table, then up in the air and leaned back. She leaned too far back and the back to legs of the stool was supporting her weight. She leaned even further back and the back to legs of the stool slipped. She fell on the floor and the stool followed her.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWCCCCHHHHHH!" she shouted as she landed on the floor. She smacked her head off the ground. I jumped up and ran over to her in a blink.

I kneeled down beside her. She was alright, but I lifted her head up onto my lap. "Are yew awigh'." I looked down at her.

"Yeah, I forgot I was on a stool." She gave out a slight laugh. "My 'ead 'urts. An' ev'ryfink is spinnin'."

"Don' worry, it jus' needs time to adjust. I do this all the time." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"'K. 'm fine now."

I helped her up to her feet. "I fink you should si' down." I walked her to the couch thing up against the wall and we both sat down.

* * *

Stacie POV

I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was supposed to wake 2D up so that he and I could leave early. He would have to leave because apparently Murdoc wanted them to start rehearsing, but I don't know what for, and I had to leave because my parents don't like me staying out all night. I don't know why, I mean I'm 20. But what if 2D saw the slit scars I had on my wrist. What if that is the reason he was pulling my sleeves down. Maybe he didn't like the look of them so he had to hide them. What if he didn't want me to know that he was looking at them, so he put my sleeves down to act as if I hadn't put them up, which would make me assume that I he hadn't seen them. Oh, why did I have to wake up while he was pulling my sleeves down? Or even go to sleep at all?

As I was thinking about all this I was subconsciously using my left hand to stroke my right wrist.

"Um.....w- what.....um....I mean, if you don' min' me askin', erm... wha' are fose purple lines on your wris'?"

Shit. He just had to ask. I had lots of excuses that I would tell people, but I just didn't want to use an obvious one with 2D. I had words screaming at me in my head. I had go tell him the truth, but with a very simple answer, only revealing a skimpy bit.

"Oh. Er... bad child'ood," I smiled a very unconvincing smile. He clocked.

"Bad 'nough tha' i' would make you sli' your wris', then smile 'bout it unconvincin'ly?"

I felt the atmosphere in the room turn tense. I felt the feeling of all the reasons come back to me. I remember the first time someone ever saw my slits. A rush of emotions and thoughts filled up my head.

* * *

_--FLASHBACK--_

"Um, James, can you – wait, Stacie, I haven't heard you read before, why don't you read for a change."

I looked at Miss Thomas within a heartbeat from my session of window staring. The fact that she asked me to read made me shiver. She looked at me with a happy, almost too happy, I mean, _really_ happy and an annoying smile going across her face. She had her hair back in a ponytail and a small strand of hair brushed behind her ear.

I looked down at the physical education text book. It was closed. I hadn't been paying attention, again. I hated theory lessons in PE, they were so boring. I looked back up at the teacher. I picked PE as a GCSE because I liked the practical side to it.

"Um, what page are we on?"

"Page fifty three, Stacie. Do you see now why I asked you to read?"

I lifted the book up and attempted to look for page 53. "Maybe, I's 'cus I can't."

"Can't what Stacie." She didn't have an angry tone to her voice, she was _too _nice.

"Can' read Miss."

I noticed the class laughing. I couldn't tell if they were laughing at the fact that I couldn't read, or the fact that I actually said it to the teacher.

"Yes you can, and you will."

"Fine," I snapped, "hold on."

I flicked through the pages in the book, until I finally came to page 53. The title on the page read 'Specific Diets'. It had picture of a man eating a banana. From what I could make out, I think he was a tennis player.

"Do I have to, Miss?" I winged, "I mean, I can' read, ask anyone here, they all know I can'."

"Stacie," she changed her tone, it was a little bit annoyed. Thank God there was a change in her tone. I thought she was some sort of zombie, being nice to us until she takes one of us into her office and sucks our brain out. "I have asked you to read, so you will. Do what the teacher tells you to do."

I lowered my head in defeat. I sighed and read the first sentence. "The startin'. Poin'. For. Any die' mus'. Um... primerly? No wai'. Um, primarilily, or is it. Wait. Ahh." I raised my hand from under the table with my wrist facing the ceiling, to rest my head on. My arm was too close to the table and it scraped against the edge of the table. I had a long sleeve shirt on, so I thought there was no harm done. I rested my head in my arm and continued. "Pri- *sigh* -prim. Ggghhhhuuuurrr. Miss, I can' read this."

"Stacie, i's _primarily_. Ge' i' righ', yeah. Yer in year 10 for fuck sake. Yeh downy." Gary, the person sitting beside me whispered this to me. He had a nice tone in his voice, but what he said was not so nice. He was the biggest knob in the world at this point of my life. "Oh, an' yer bleedin'."

"What? Where?" I looked around my hands and felt my face.

"Stacie, carry on reading."

Stupid women. She didn't understand that I can't and don't like reading.

"Sorry." I looked at the book. "Um, primarily. Be that it. Is balanced." my head shot up, "There Miss, finished the firs' sen'ence, now you can pass i' on ta the nex' person." My face was gleaming with a smile, but I knew what was coming next.

"Um, sorry Stacie, but you have to read the whole page." I looked at the book, not wanting to read at all.

I felt a sort of tingling down my arm.

"On yer arm." I turned my head towards Gary. It took me a few seconds to realise what he was on about.

"STACIE!" Miss Thomas shouted. Someone had to have caught that on camera.

"What!?" I snapped back. I needed to leave the class. The toilet was my main destination. I needed to wash my wrists. I needed to hide my arm. I _needed _to leave.

"What do you mean what? How dare you. I can't believe a child can be so rude."

The way she was acting was just what I needed, not sarcastically. "Sorry, Miss, I jus'... need the toila'."

"Well, you are not going until you read the page."

"Miss, I need ta go to the toila'. You can' 'old me 'ere agains' meh will."

"Excuse me Stacie. I am the teacher and you are the pupil. You are on school grounds, so you don't have the right to leave the classroom when you please."

"Bu', Miss, I really need ta go." I look down at my right sleeve. It had a patch of blood on it. I used my left hand to clutch my right wrist tightly.

"Well, finish your reading, then you can go. How does that sound?" she had a sarcastic tone in her voice.

I stood up off of my seat. "ALL I NEED TA DO IS GO FO' A PISS ND YOU WON' LE' ME DO THA'?"

She looked really shocked and scared, but still carried on.

"Stacie, you don't understand the school rules. You have to go to the toilet after the lesson."

Gary nudged me telling me to go, so I did. I walked through the obstacle course of tables and chairs with classmates staring at me in them.

"Um, where do you think you're going Stacie?"

"Ta the toila', where I said I wan'ed ta go." And I carried on walking.

"Stacie, I will have to call a higher member of staff if you are going to carry on with this attitude."

I didn't turn round but still said, " Well, yeh can ge' 'em ta tell me off whe' I come back. How does that sound?" I mimicked her voice as I spoke. I reached out a hand and grabbed the door knob, twisted it, swung the door open and left.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, clutching my wrist all the way. I had my head down, looking at the floor. Without seeing where I was going, it would have been easy to bang into something, which I did, in fact, I bumped into_ someone_. I wacked my shoulder off of the persons arm, he was really tall, but I still didn't see him. I swung around – unintentionally – and tripped over my leg, not letting go of my wrist. I got up straight away and carried on running. I think I left a drop of blood on the floor or something because I heard him calling me.

"Are yeh akay? Did yeh cu' yehself? Hey!" I heard footsteps following me. It only made me run faster.

I reached the toilet and turned the cold tap on. I didn't put my wrist in the water. I put both my hands on the edges of the sink and leaned over it, I felt like I was about to be sick. I attempted to vomit, but nothing came out.

I placed my arm under the cold water, my shirt sleeve as well. The blood wasn't coming off well. I was panicking. Then the door opened. I turned around within a fraction of a second to find a tall sixth former staring down at me; he was the person I bumped into. I couldn't see his eyes, they were covered by his sunglasses and his hat covered his hair, there was little bits of blue thread sticking out from the bottom of his hat. His mouth dropped as he looked at my arm – I would presume his eyes widened, though. His expression changed from shocked to concerned.

"Yer not awigh' are you?"

Busted. But I felt my eyes water. I couldn't cry. I didn't want to, I had no reason to. I cry at home, when I lock myself in my room. All I could hear in my head was 'don't cry, don't cry'. I held my tears back.

"No," I hid my face in my hands and sobbed. I didn't want to cry. I hated crying in front of people, because I hated people feeling sorry for me. I heard footsteps coming towards me. His arms wrapped around me and I hid my hands and face in his chest. He was shushing me soothingly.

I pulled out from him and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean ta ge' yew we'."

"Don' worry. I'm no' even suppose ta be 'ere." I looked up at him a saw the funny side of his statement.

"Yeah, fis is the girls toila's."

"No. I men' tha' I ain' suppose ta be in de school." I looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"I don' go school anymore."

Whoops. My bad. I thought he was a sixth former, but he doesn't even go to school.

"Oh, I fough' you were a six' forma or sumfink." I looked embarrassed.

"Nah, I dropped school afta GCSEs. But, um... are you awrigh'?" he changed to concerned, again.

"Yeah." I answered too quickly.

He stared at me, I presumed he was giving me the I'm-not-that-thick look, but I couldn't tell because of his sunglasses.

"There must be reason why you would do that to yourself."

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want anyone to know what was going on.

"I don' really like ta talk 'bout it."

"Okay, bu' you have ta tell someone 'bou' stuff like tha', 'cus people can 'elp."

"I don' need anyone's 'elp."

"But, you can' keep hurtin' yourself like tha', somefink bad could 'appen."

"Well, nofink bad _has_ happened, so I can do wha' I wan'. I don't need anyone ta tell me wha' I can and can' do. 'Specially if I dunno 'em. Jus' leave me 'lone "

"Well. Fine. Be tha' way. Bu' can you go ou' before me ta see if anyone's there, because...well...I mean, this _is_ the girls toilats."

I nodded and walked to the door. I opened it and peered my head out the door way. There were no teachers there. I turned to face the guy and nodded to tell him that the coast was clear.

He walked out the door and I continued with cleaning my arm.

--_BACK TO REALITY--

* * *

_

"I don' really like ta talk 'bout it."

"Bu' did you do it yerself?" his voice was calming, but concerned.

"Yeah." I looked down at my fiddling hands.

"Sorreh, bu' stuff like tha' creaps me ou'."

"Well, 'em sorry fo' creapin' you out."

I felt sad. I hated feeling sad. But one thing that I wasn't going to do was cry.

Finito – I fink that is how you spell it. Smiles. Review please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter. BTW, it's a long one.

* * *

Me and 2D were silent for a long time. I hadn't let a tear drop, but my eyes were filling up.

"Did you tell anyone 'bou' tha'?" 2D was still looking at the floor.

"No, bu' a few people found ou'." My eyes were full of tears, but I couldn't let one fall. I was past the stage of feeling sorry for myself.

"Did ya talk ta anyone 'bou it?" he looked up at me. I didn't want to have any eye contact with him, so I just stared at my fingers, still fiddling.

"I tried, bu' no one would understan'. So I stopped tryin'."

I splash of water hit my fingers. I let a tear drop. I couldn't help myself. Flashbacks of all sorts filled my head. It wouldn't let me think of anything else.

It was silent again. I didn't let anymore tears fall.

"I saw someone wif cuts like tha' on there wris'." He took a breath in, then released it. "She got really angry wif me fo' askin' wha' happened. I did try ta help, bu' she didn' wan' ta talk 'bou' it. It made me feel terrible tha' I did nafink."

That made my eyes turn glassy. I couldn't help myself. I let another tear fall, then another. Soon I started to cry aloud. 2D put his left arm over my left shoulder and pulled me close to him. He shushed me soothingly. It made me cry harder. He rubbed my left arm and carried on shushing me. I didn't work. I carried on crying. Then 2D started to sing. As he did so he out his right arm over my left shoulder as well, rested his head on mine and started to rock me, side to side.

"Tender is the night  
lying by your side.  
Tender is the touch  
of someone that you love too much.  
Tender is the day  
the demons go away.  
Lord, I need to find  
someone who can heal my mind.

Oh my baby  
Oh my baby  
Oh why  
Oh my"

I gave out slight laugh and sniffed. "You sang on wrong. The 'Oh Ma Baby' bit comes afta the secon' verse."

2D smiled and breathed out, the very vague laugh that people give out. "Well, those are my favouri' parts, do I'll sing it how I like it."

"Ya soun' like the bloke from Blur."

"Yeah, anno. People always tell me tha'."

I smiled then moved away from him. "Whassa time?"

He took a look at his watch. "Ten twen'y four."

"You were men' ta be up a' ten. Russell said."

"Yeah, ano, bu' I was." He laughed, "Well, 'bou' ten minutes pass'."

I laughed. "Well, we bes' go, Charlie don' like it when people fall 'sleep at the pub."

I stood up and 2D did so as well.

"Yeah."

I jumped over the bar top and went to the back room to fetch my bag.

When I came back out, 2D was still standing there.

"I fough' you 'ad gone."

He stood there looking embarrassed, "I don' know 'ow ta ge' there."

"Wha'ja mean?"

"I mean, I came 'err in the car, an Muds was drivin'. I don' pay attention ta the directions."

I laughed.

"Wher'ja live, then?"

"Kong Studios."

I thought about it for a moment.

"No idea where on earf tha' is. Where is it?"

He stood there silent for a minute.

"I's beside the lan'fill place."

Ding Ding Ding. That rang a bell.

"Oh, yeah. I know tha' place. Y'righ' ta ge' a bus?"

"Well, no...not really."

"Wha'? Why?"

I stood there, watching him scratch the back of his head.

"I 'aven' be'n on a bus in ages."

"Oh, righ'. Well, d'ya have two quid?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then you can take the bus?"

"Will you come wif me?" I was planning on doing that anyway.

"If you wan' me ta."

"Yeah, I do, please. I don' know the way 'roun' in the bus."

"Righ'. Le's go then."

I was about to walk out the door, when 2d said something.

"Um, d'ya 'ave anyfink fo an' 'eadache?"

I put my finger on my chin while I thought.

"I 'ave some paraci'amal in ma bag. D'ya wan' tha'?"

"Um....yeah, tha' migh' ease the pain a bi'."

I pulled my bag off my right shoulder and put it on the table. I opened the bag and looked through all of my just-in-case stuff. I couldn't find it. I forced my hand lower and looked to the side, not in the bag. I was feeling all sorts of stuff. I touched something smooth with an edge. That was it. I stuck my tongue out while I concentrated on taking it out of the bag. I held it in my hand. I moved my hand to the side of the bag and pulled out half a bottle of Smirnoff.

I handed the packet of paracetamol to 2D. He took it and opened the packet. As he pulled the plastic and foil packaging, I handed him the bottle of vodka. He looked at me, confused, then he raised an eyebrow.

"Ta ease the pain."

"Bu' tha' was the reason why I got fis 'eahache."

"Don' worry. I do fis all the time. Trus' me. It works."

"Ok. I'm trustin' you." He took the bottle from my hand. He pushed three tablets out of the packet and put them in his mouth. He opened the bottle of vodka and took three gulps. He took the bottle away from his mouth, twisted the lid back on and handed it back to me with the packet of paracetamol. I took them put them back in my bag. I zipped my bag back up and put it on right my shoulder.

"Feelin' be'a?"

He stood silent for a second then nodded yes.

We walked out the door and I locked it. I put the other strap of my bag on my left shoulder and then looked at 2D.

"Near the lan'fill, righ'?"

"Yeah."

"'K, we need ta ge' the three sixty nine."

I walked passed 2D and walked down the road. I turned around while walking to see him still standing there. "Are you comin' or no'?"

He looked at me for a second until he responded. "Oh, I though' you were jus' gonna leave me ta ge' the bus."

"No, I tol' you tha' I was gonna come wif you, so follow me ta the bus stop."

He walked towards me. When he was almost beside me, I turned around and walked towards the bus stop. He caught up with me and was walking beside me.

"Yeh fuckin' downy." I laughed when he looked at me.

"I's no' my faul', you gave me the vodka."

"So, tha' shouldn' make a difference. Or can you no' 'andle your drink?"

"I can 'andle meh drink, yew saw me las' nigh'-"

"You were pissed." I laughed at my own joke.

"No I wasn'," he sat down on the bus stop bench just as we reached it, "I was fully in control."

"Issa' why you dropped yer 'ead on the table and couldn' 'memba' wha' 'appened?"

"No, I was jus', erm...fine. Maybe I was pissed."

I laughed and silence fell.

I kept on looking for the bus which would never come. 2D was just looking straight in front of him. He definitely wasn't drunk, just thick in the head. To my relief, the much awaited bus caught my sight. I gave 2D a nudge. "C'mon." I stood up and so did he. I watched him as he did.

"Erm...what do I do?" I looked at him.

"Yew really are thick, aren' yew?"

"I guess. Bu', seriously, what do I do?"

The bus stopped in front of us, but there was an old lady in front of us, who took her time to walk onto the bus, giving me time to explain to 2D.

"Well, yeh give the bus driver the two quid and then take the ticke' from the machine on the lef'. Go' i'?"

"I fink so." He gulped and walked onto the bus. I let him go in front of me. He was nervous about getting on the bus, next I'll probably find out he's scared of fish.

I watched him put two coins on the counter. I saw the bus driver take it and the ticket emerge from the machine. 2D ripped it off the machine and shuffled to the right to allow me scan my oyster card. I pushed him to give him a sign to walk. He stopped when we were half on the bus and directed me to walk in front of him. I did and walked to the back seats. They were not occupied. I sat down a put my legs out on the two seats to my right and rested my back on the window and folded arms. 2D sat on seat closest to the window out off the other two seats with his feet on the ground.

"Yew can pu' your fee' up too if ya wan'."

He moved to put his back on the window and put his feet on the seats. His legs were _lanky. _His feet went passed my knees and onto the seat that was closest to me.

"You're legs are lanky."

He laughed, "No, your legs are jus' tiny."

I dropped open my mouth over exaggerating . "Are you callin' me shor'?"

"Basic'ly."

"How cou'd you say tha', 'm av'rage heigh'. Plus, 'm twenty, 'm still gowin'." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

He placed the bottom of his shoe at the bottom of my shoe and pushed it. I did the same back. We wrestled with each other.

"I'll take you down, bitch." I pushed more force towards his feet. He pushed harder back.

"No' if I take you down firs'." He laughed. He pushed even harder and my foot slipped. Somehow, I managed to fall of the seat then onto the floor. I laughed as hard as I could. I turned red in the face. There was not much of a bang, so no one stopped the bus, and no one made a fuss, except 2D.

"Shit! Stacie. Are you awrigh'?" He jumped off his seat and pulled me up. "Are you hur'?"

I think he was panicking.

"'M fine. Stop worryin'."

"No yer no'. You jus' fell off the seat. Yew can' be alrigh'."

"'M fine 2D, don' worry 'bou' me. I ain' 'urt."

"Okay...good," he sat back down and so did I, properly. He sat beside me.

The bus ride was silent for the rest of the seventeen minutes or so.

We got to a stop which I thought would be the closest to the land fill. I asked him if it was the right stop and he nodded. We got off the bus and walk down the road. I looked up at him as we walked, damn, I _am_ short! I thought. We walked in the direction of a graveyard, with a building on top of a hill.

"You live there?" I pointed at the building on top of the hill.

"Yeah. Ya wanna come in and see the guys from las' nigh'?"

I gulped, "No' really. I mean, I don't like the look of the graveyard." I shook my head in fear.

"Ca'mon. It ain't scary on the inside. Trus' me." He grabbed my hand and pulled at it, I resisted at first, but gave in, in the end.

"Fine." I let go of his hand. "Bu' if a zombie comes up an' kills me, your payin' fo' my funeral."

"Don' worry. They only come ou' at nigh' time."

I laughed, but I wasn't sure if he was joking or telling the truth.

"'M not lyin' y'know."

I stopped laughing and froze. I think he was being serious. I grabbed his hand and walked close to him.

It wasn't a long walk up to the top of the hill to the building, but it felt like I had been running for ages. I was falling to the floor when we got to the top. I looked up at 2D, he was walking casually. How could he do that? I supposed that he would do that all the time.

We got to the top of the hill and walked through the front door, into the building.

There was a sign on the wall reading 'Welcome to Kong Studios'.

"Welcome to Kong." 2D had a smile on his face. "D'ya wanna drink?"

I nodded. "Yes please, tha' walk made me gag wif ev'ry step."

"Come wif me then."

I followed 2D through the corridor and into the kitchen.

"D'ya wan' beer or wa'a or juice?"

"Juice, fanks."

He went to the fringe and pulled out a carton of Tropicana Tropical. On, how I loved that drink.

"Is this 'kay?"

"Yeah, please."

He poured out a glass of the drink and handed it to me. It was nice to he handed a drink for a change, rather than handing drinks out to people at the pub.

"Fanks." I drank the drink quite quickly, because I was _so_ thirsty after that hike.

When I finished the drink, 2D told me to put the glass in the sink.

"C'mon, I fink there in the lounge." 2D pulled my arm, to tell him to follow him, so I did.

We walked through the corridor into the lounge. Murdoc was sitting on the worn out sofa with Russell, watching the television. Noodle was sitting on the floor, colouring. There was a game boy on her left.

Murdoc turned around.

"There you are dullard. We cancelled ban' practice, 'cus 'r _singer _didn't come back las' nigh'." Murdoc glanced at me. "An' ye' brough' back yer new frien'. 'Ow long is this one gonna las' I wonda?" Murdoc chuckled then turned back to the television; I didn't pay much attention to what he was watching.

"She...she ain' ma girlfrien' Muds, she's go' a boyfrien'."

Murdoc chuckled, "Tha' didn' stop paula doin' it wif me though, did it?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I'm sure 2D did. I looked at the plasma TV screen on the wall. My mouth dropped. "Shit." My eyes widened. I looked at the screen then at 2D, then back. On the television screen was the video of the song 19/2000 by Gorillaz. I hadn't actually seen any videos of the Gorillaz; I just listened to their music.

"Wha' is it?" 2D looked at me with a confused face.

"Oh my God! You're the Gorillaz! Oh my God, 'ow could I no' know tha'?" I hid my face with my hands.

"I though' you knew?" 2D started laughing.

Russell turned around, "Yeah, so did I. 'Cus you were being real nice ta us when you were at the pub."

Murdoc laughed. "She's thicker than you, dullard." I hoped he was joking.

Then my phone rang. It was Oasis – Roll with it. I took my bag off my back and searched for my phone in it.

"You gotta roll with it  
You gotta take your time  
You gotta say what you say  
Don't let anybody-"

I pushed the green phone button. It was my mother. I motioned the 'one minute' sign. I turned around.

"'Ello mum," I knew just what she was going to say, she was going to blabber on about me not coming home last night.

"Hello, Stace. Are you OK?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mum, 'm fine. 'Ow are you?" I knew she wanted to get straight to the point, so she would obviously ignore my question.

"Stace, why didn't you come home last night?" Yep, I was right.

"Well, 'cus someone slep' I the pub, an' I couldn' wake 'im up, so I stayed there. I didn' wan' Charlie ta throw 'im ou'. Now did I?"

"Well, you have to inform me nex' time you stay at the bar. I've told you about this before. Did you forget or something?"

"No. I was workin' on the nigh' shif'. I didn' wanna wake you an' dad up. It was abou' four in the mornin'."

"I was unable to sleep las' night anyway. I was worried 'bout you." Her tone of voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears, trying to make me feel sorry for her. Like that would work.

"Mum!" I noticed that I had raised my voice. I looked back and gave an embarrassed smile at 2D, then turned back around, facing away. "'M no' 2! 'M 20."

"Stace, I know that you are old enough to look after yourself, but you do still live in the same house that you grew up in, wif your mother and father. As long as your living with me, I would get worried if you don' come home at night."

"Okay, I will tell you next time I am going to stay at the bar. Okay?" I made every word clear to her.

"Good. Now. Where are you?"

"Um, at someone's 'ouse?" I answered in a question. Not a good idea.

"Who's house Stacie?"

"Err... a friend's."

"Who?"

"Mum, I jus' explained tha' I wasn' 12 anymore. I can go ta 'oever's 'ouse I wanna."

"OK. Fine. Bye."

She hung up before I could say bye myself. I think she was angry, but even if she was, I was not 12 anymore, I can go to whoever's house I want to. I don't need her permission.

I turned back around to face 2D.

"D'ya like Oasis, then?" Murdoc turned around to face me, sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah. Like, who wouldn'?"

"There a good ban', yeah. But tha' Liam Gallagher is a knob."

"So, there music is still good."

"Yeah, suppose," he turned back to face the television screen, "'ow's yer mother?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and turned back to 2D.

"Wha' was all tha' 'bou'?"

"My mother. She wan'ed ta know why I didn' come 'ome las' nigh'."

"You still live wif yer paren's?"

"Yeah, so? I don' stay at home much anyway."

"Still, I moved out when I was in a coma."

"What? Whaja mean?"

"Muds had ta look afta me afta the accident. I've lived wif 'im eva since."

"Well, 'scuse me for no' bein' 'it by a car in the face an' no' goin' inta a coma. Tuh."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are plannin' on movin' ou' though, ain' ya?" 2D started to laugh, I didn't think it was very funny, so I gave him the you're-so-immature look.

"I am _akch'ally_."

"Oh. Good." He stopped laughing.

"So, 'o's Paula?"

2D looked down at the floor. "She was my ol' girlfrien'." He looked back up at me. "An' she chea'ed on me wif Muds."

"An' you forgave 'im?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, 'e is my ma'e."

"Well, yeah. Bu' did ya talk ta 'er after it?"

"No, I wouldn' le' 'er. She said tha' she could explain, bu' I wouldn' le' 'er. I told 'er ta fuck off."

"Oh, righ'."

"Yeah, bu' she was a ske' anyways."

"Good ya dumped 'er. I 'ate slags an' ske's an' people like tha'."

"Me to, bu' I really did like 'er."

"Oh, righ'. Then she mus' 'ave been a'righ'. Bu' sluts an' slags are all usually the same."

"Probably."

"Oh, well. I go'a go. So yanno."

"Why d'ya 'af'ta go now?"

"'Cus I need ta go somewhere."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, bye, then. I'll show you ou'."

I noticed a change in his voice. He sounded upset. I did need to go and see Phil, though. He didn't really talk to me on the way to the door. I don't know why. Strange guy, I thought.

We came to the door leading to the graveyard. "Are ya gonna be alrigh' from 'ere."

I gulped, "I fink so."

"Ok. Bye then?"

"Yeah, bye." I walked out the door.

"I'll call ya."

"If ya wanna."

Now, down through the scary graveyard I go. I was cautious with every step, scared to death.

I did get out alright. Nothing happened to me, I didn't even fall over, very unusual with a person like me. I had the very rare skill of being able to trip over flat surfaces. That skill made me feel special, in a sort of retarded way.

* * *

I got on the bus down to Phil's place. He lived in a flat. He had one bedroom and the rest of the stuff that you would get in a flat.

I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still, no answer. I took my bag off my shoulder and opened it. I opened the pocket on the inside of the bag and pulled out a bunch of keys. It had a set of Phil's flat keys on them. They were my just-in-case set. I opened the door and looked around in the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. He wasn't in any off them. I walked towards his room, which was half open. I pushed the door open a bit more and looked in. He was still asleep. I looked at his bed-side clock which read 11:57. He was never up before eleven. It was his rule.

I walked into the room. He started to snore and move around. He was a chubby man, but I didn't mind. I liked him that way. I walked towards his bed. His room was full of clothes and pillows lying on the floor. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. He woke up. "Oi!"

"Mornin'. Person'ly, I fink you should ge' up now."

He opened his arms out. "C'mere luv."

I crawled onto the bed beside him and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back.

We cuddled for a while. Then we just lay together silently. I liked the silence, it wasn't awkward, it was sort of comforting. I was really tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I looked at the clock. It was 12:43. Time just seemed to fly passed me.

"Well, I need ta go see Orianna."

"What? You only jus' got 'ere."

"No, I go' 'ere 'bou' an hour ago."

"So, you would leave me 'ere and go see Orianna?"

I put my finger on the edge of my lip. "Um, yeah."

"But, yanno. No one is 'ere. Nobody ever is. So, we can' always-."

I cut him off. "No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Um, I pre'y sure I do. An' my answer is no."

He took his arm out from under my head. "Ok, fine. Wha'ever." He got off the bed.

I sat up, "Phil, you know I ain' ready."

"Yeah, I do. But when will ya be?"

"I don' know."

He started to get angry. He was a very easily frustrated person. "We've be'n goin' out for three months now. I 'ave never wai'ed this long for someone."

"Well, doesn' tha' mean 'm special?"

"Yeah, 'spose it does. But, I don' like the waitin'."

"Well, maybe the longer you leave it, the more you would like it."

"Yeah. like I said, wha'eva." He walked out the room.

I felt terribly. I hated it when he got angry. It made him closed up and uneasy to read, all you could tell was that he was pissed off.

I stayed in the room for about a minute, then walked out. I walked to the frontdoor.

"Well then. Um, see ya la'a." I opened the door.

"Yeah, bye." I heard him call from the kitchen. I walked out the door and closed.

* * *

I decided to walk to Orianna's house. It didn't take long. It was about a fifteen minute walk from Phil's flat.

I knocked on the door. She lived in a bungalow with her sister. I waited for a minute until the door opened, to find her sister, Claudia, standing at the door.

"'Ello stace. 'Owa you. I 'aven't seen you in ages." Her sister was two years older than me and Orianna. She had wavy/curly chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was naturally tanned. She had a gorgeous skin tone. She didn't wear foundation, she didn't need it. She barely wears any make up. She only puts mascara on and eye shadow; she would sometimes wear lip-gloss too. She was a very beautiful woman.

"Um, fine fanks. Yourself?" I walked in through the door.

"I'm good, I'm good. Orianna's in 'er room, if ya wan' 'er."

"Yeah, fanks." I walked towards Orianna's room.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I pushed the door open.

I scanned her room to find her sitting on her bed, texting. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair was covering her face. She had straightened her hair, it would naturally be like her sisters, curly/wavy, but Orianna's hair was curlier. Orianna had her mothers eyes, grey-y bluey, Cloudia had her dad's eyes.

Orianna's room was very welcoming. Everything had a place and was put in it. Her bed was in the corner of the room with a small cupboard sitting beside it. Her rooms were painted lilac and baby pink, with plastic butterflies and roses hanging from the walls and the ceiling. She was the sort of really happy person. She would always be there for you. I thought of her as my hippy-like sister.

Her text was not a long one. There was just two lines on the phone screen when she pushed 'send'.

"Anyone special?"

She looked up. "Oh, hi Stace. You, like, are neva up this early."

"I know, i's crazy righ'?" I sat down on her bed beside her. "So, 'oo ya tex'in'?"

"No one, jus' a ma'e."

"Wha' ma'e?"

"Jus' a ma'e."

"You can tell me 'oo on earf yer tex'in'. I mean, I am your bes' frien'."

"Ok," she put one leg up on the bed and faced me. "Yanno Gary from school?" her face lit up.

"Yes, anno. He was li'e the bigges' knob in the class an' you fancied the pan's off of 'im." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well. I like wen' ta the town yestaday an' I saw him! He looks even fitter now!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Wha' was he wearin'?"

"Is that all you care abou'?"

"Well, wha' a person is wearin' does say alo' 'bou' 'em. Oh, an' the hair style ma'ers two."

"Well, he was wearin' a pair of loose jeans, a jacketed hoodie and Nike trainers. I was gaggin' at the sight of him."

"You fancy tha'. He is still really childish."

"Yeah, an' so am I." She laughed. The smile on the face was spread from ear to ear.

"So, wha' were ya tex'in' 'im?"

"Nothin' much," she stuck out her hand with her phone in it, handing it to me, "You can read them if ya want."

I took the phone and searched through the messages. I went from inbox to out box, then back to inbox and back to outbox and so on. They were basic, a sort of conversation that she would be texting me, except for the bit about not seeing him in a long time.

"There is nufink special ri'en in those tex's. I fough' you fancied 'im."

"I do, but I'm jus' tryin' to keep things suttle for the time bein'. Then, after a while, I will make my move, unless he makes his firs'." She laughed at herself. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you do go ou' wif 'im, don' le' 'im take advan'age of you. Ya hear me?"

"I know, I know." She looked down and then looked back up. "So, why are you up so early?"

I shrugged, "I didn' go 'ome las' nigh'."

"Why no'?"

"Oh, 'cus someone fell 'sleep at the pub, so I stayed there. I didn' wanna chuck 'im ou', an' I didn' wan' Charlie to."

"Anyone special? i mean, ya know." She moved her head to the left but was still looking at me, giving a shuggestive look.

I gave her a shocked look. "Orianna, I 'ave a boyfrien', why would I go hi'in' on someone if i 'ah a boyfrien'?" I gave her the are-you-thick look.

"Yeah, bu'... Phil is not the sort of person for you. I mean, he is the sort of mope that you would see at the end of the bar and you are the sort of happy, jumpy person you would see in a club. You two don' really go well tagether."

It was true what she was saying, but I did like Phil. He was always there, but we _didn't _really go well together.

"Yeah, probably."

"I think that the type of person that suits you is a sort of teddy boy. Ya get ma driff."

I laughed at her want-to-be chav accent. Then I looked at the bed sheets. They were dark purple, with lilac on the inside. They had an imprint of flowers and butterflies. It matched her room.

"Did, you get any sleep las' night?"

I looked up at her.

"Um...'bou' 'free hours."

"'K," she got up off the bed. She motioned me to stand up. I did. She uncovered the bed, "Go ta sleep."

"What?"

"I said, go. To. Sleep."

"Wha', why?"

"'Cus, you're gonna go to work tanight and you need ta sleep. You ain't gonna fall asleep behind the bar again. Rememba what Charlie did last time?"

"Oh, righ'. I'll sleep then." I sat back on the bed and put me feet up.

"I'll wake you up in 'bout three hours or something. Then we will leave for work."

"Bu' tha' will 'bou' four. We don' star' 'til seven tanigh'."

"I know. But you're comin' with me ta go see Gary."

"What? I didn' see any of tha' in the tex's."

"I know, I told 'im yesterday. And I also said that you would be comin' as well. He didn' act like he didn't wanna see you."

"Bu' he probably doesn'."

"Just go ta sleep."

"Fine. Nigh'."

She laughed as she walked out the room, "Night." She closed the door behind her.

I didn't want to go see Gary. I really didn't like him. I doubted that he'd changed. He was probably still the biggest knob around.

Then, I thought about what she said about Phil. I did like him. It wasn't anything special yet, but would imagine it going somewhere. I started to doubt my relationship with him. Then, I decided that the only reason I was thinking this was because I met 2D. He was a better bloke that would suit me, but I wasn't going to dump Phil for 2D. I wouldn't do anything harsh like that. I just want to see if this relationship will go anywhere.

After about two minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Shit! 14 pages. Well, end off chapter. 5793 words, shit!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter. Bare in mind that Stacie hates the living shit out of Gary.

* * *

"OI!"

I got the biggest fright I had ever had in my life. I shot up. I screamed and fell of the bed and hit the back off my head on the floor.

"Wha' the fuck, Anna?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Don' call me Anna!"

"Well, then. Don' wake me up like tha'."

I stood up. "Wha' time is it?"

"Quarter pas' four. I got you some clothes." She handed me a set of clothing. "I looked through your back, bu' there was wet clothes in there, so I wen' ta your house and go' you some clean ones."

I took the clothes. "Aww, fanks Orianna. You really shouldn''ave." I said sarcastically.

"No, really. I should have. You were droolin' in yer sleep. The bed shee's are soaked in yer shit. Your clothes are wet as well."

I felt the collar sort of thing of my t-shirt. It was wet. I didn't know I dribbled in my sleep. I thought that was a disgusting habit.

"Don' worry, you don' always dribble. I think that this was just a one off."

"Oh, good. 'Cus I fink tha' dribblin' is 'scustin'."

"Yeah. So, hurry up and ge' ready. Clauds made some lunch." She walked out the door to allow me to get ready. Then she came back in, "Oh. An' we need ta leave in abou' twenty minutes."

"'Kay." She left the room and didn't come back this time. I got dressed. She brought back a grey t-shirt with stars on them; I didn't mind it, but I was in the mood for an over-sized t-shirt, a pair of dark _dark_ blue skinny jeans, a pair of pink and grey stripy socks and grey converses. I had taken off my hoodie before I went o sleep, so I wore that over it.

I was dressed in about five minutes. I walked to the other side of Orianna's room where she had put my bag; I left it on the bed before I went to sleep. I picked up the bag and put it on her bed. I unzipped it and took out my hair brush, a hair clip, eye liner and mascara.

I walked over to her mirror, which was a circle on the wall. It had butterflies around the edges. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was sort of straight, but flicked had developed in my sleep. It didn't look bad, it looked quite good. I ran my fingers through my hair, instead of brushing it. I moved closer to the mirror. I put the clip in my hair, to move them out of my eyes. I put on eye liner and mascara on the bottom eye lashes. I didn't like putting mascara on the top eye lashes, they don't really look right, they all sort of bunch up. I would put mascara on my top eye lashes, but only on rare occasions. I waited for a minute for my mascara to dry. After it did, I took the clip out off my hair and fixed my fringe over my eyes. I brushed out the knots and felt my hair. It felt smooth and not rough; I liked my hair smooth.

I put my stuff back in my bag. I zipped it back up and put it on my right shoulder. I walked out of the room and into the sitting room, to find Orianna sitting on the sofa eating noodles.

She took some food in her fork, "Your food's in the kitchen." She put the fork into her mouth and ate the noodles.

"'Kay, fanks."

I walked over to the front door and put my bag by it. I turned around and headed for the kitchen.

There was a plate of Chinese style noodles. Claudia was very good at cooking. I loved eating her food. Especially when she made Chinese. I picked up the plate and headed for the sitting room.

I sat on the sofa. I then realised that I didn't have a fork to eat it with. "Shit."

I put the plate on the sofa and walked to the kitchen. I opened a draw and took out a fork, then walked back into the sitting room. I picked up my food and sat on the sofa.

"Where's Clauds then?"

Orianna looked up at my. "What?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I _said, _where's Claudia?"

"Oh, she's gone out. I think she said that she has to go do some shoppin' or somethin'."

"Oo."

"When we're finish, we're leavin'. Alrigh'?"

I nodded. The television was on. It was on the music channel. Blur, tender was playing. I did love that song. It made me think of 2D. I zoned out. I was thinking of what it would be like to be going out with 2D and not Phil. I was wondering if I would doubt the relationship I would have with 2D as much as the relationship I have with Phil. I didn't like thinking off stuff like that, but I unable to think of anything else.

"Stace!" Orianna's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"AH! Shit, Anna! Don' do tha'!"

"Don' call me that."

"Then stop doin' tha'!"

"You wouldn' listen to me when I was callin' you. Wha' else was I suppose ta do?"

"Fine, sorry."

"ya food has gotten cold. D'ya wan' me ta heat it up?"

"No, not really. I ain' tha' hungry anyways."

I didn't know why, but I wasn't very hungry. I was usually a slow eater, but I was never not in the mood for food. I didn't eat anything that day, just half a plate of noodles. I thought it was strange, but I didn't bother worrying about it. I could go three days without food and not be very hungry. Maybe I just wasn't in the mood for eating.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I 'ope you don' min'. I jus' ain' in the mood ta eat."

"Are ya 'kay?"

"Yeah. 'M fine."

"Okay."

She walked into the kitchen and I followed her with my plate in hand.

"D'ya wan' me ta leave it in the fridge, or chuck it?"

"I dunno. Maybe you could leave it in the fridge. Someone could eat it."

"Sure." I opened the fridge door and placed my plate in it. I put another plate over it, you know, bacteria and stuff like that.

"We'll go then?" Orianna poured a glass of water and another for me. I took the drink which she handed to me and drank half of it.

"Yeah." I poured the rest of the drink into the sink.

Orianna finished her glass of water and picked up her car keys, with were on top of the fridge. She walked towards the door and I followed behind her.

"Am I forgettin' anything?"

I don't think that she was directing her question to me, but I still answered.

"No. No' tha' I know of."

"'Kay, c'mon then."

We walked out of the door. I closed the door behind me. Then a question stormed into my mind.

"Where the 'ell are we mee'in' Gary?"

"Oh, Starbucks. The one down the town."

"'Kay. Good." We walked to her car. I opened the passenger door and sat inside. Orianna did the same, but in the driver's seat.

I turned to face her.

"Why d'jya say tha' I was comin'? 'Cus yanno. I really don' like 'im. D'jya jus' wanna annoy me or somefink?"

"No. I jus' thnk tha' you two didn't really get along, so I thought that it would be nice for you two see each other." She put the key in the little key slot and twisted it, putting her foot on the exast at the same time. The car made a 'vvrrrr' noise.

"Bu', why. You jus' said tha' me an' 'im didn' ge' along an' now you wanna ge' me ta si' at the same table as 'im. He use ta call me a downy."

"Tha's 'cus you were one." She put her hand on the gear stick and reversed the car out of the parking space and drove the car down the road.

* * *

While we were driving, I remembered her statement.

"I wasn' a downy." I looked at her.

"Yeah you were. You always use ta be in yer own world. You barely talked ta anyone, 'part from me." She didn't take her eyes off the road. She was a very cautious driver.

Me, on the other hand, didn't care what was on the road. I had a drivers licence, just not a car. The reason being, I crashed my old one a month after I passed my driving test. I got the car when I was 16. It was a second hand car, but I didn't mind. My parents gave it to me for my birthday. I was chuffed. I drove the car everywhere.

One day, while on the road, I had the music on full blast. I had the window rolled down, so everybody could here Oasis Supersonic. I didn't think it was bothering anyone. I found out that the music was when I got someone beeping at me. I didn't really care. I left the music on loud. The beeping didn't stop. I was looked in the mirror to find a very angry man driving, obviously pissed off. His eyes locked on mine and he gave me the middle finger gesture. I gave him two fingers and carried on driving. We stopped at a red light on a cross road for about a minute. The guy behind me must have been really pissed off, because he started beeping again. I looked at the lights, which were still red. I decided that I thought it would be fun to piss the guy off a bit more, so as soon as the lights turned green, I stayed put. The guy beeped even more. I waited for the lights to turn back to orange when I went. I drove just as the light faded into red. That way, the guy behind me would have to wait a little longer. I drove the car. Just as I did, a car zoomed past me from the other direction. Inside the car, it had a small guy driving and a big guy in the passenger seat. The car caught me off guard. I didn't know what to do, so I spun the spinning wheel as fast as I could and pushed down the brakes. This made the car spin. I couldn't steer, the wheel was too stiff. I crashed. The worst thing was that I crashed into the car that was beeping at me. I wasn't hurt. My parents decided that it was all my fault, so they didn't bother claiming anything. They don't let me anywhere near the driver's seat in their car.

We drove for about 10 minutes and got to the high street. We parked the car in the main car park.

We headed for Starbucks. We found Gary outside.

"'Ay, Orianna." He gave her a hug, then turned to me. "Oh, shit, Stacie, you look the 'sect same. I ain't seen you in ages. Wha' you bin up to?"

I had a bitchy look on my face. Anyone could tell that I didn't want to be there. "Nofin' much. i jus' work wif Orianna in a pub."

"Really, is tha' it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, don' I get a hug? I mean, I ain' seen you in ages."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um...no."

"Wha' why?"

I gave him the are-you-thick look. "'Cus you were a knob ta me in school."

"Tha' was ages ago. I'm a grown up now."

"Is tha' why you still look and act like a kid?"

Orianna grabbed my elbow and whispered to me, "Stace, please don' mess this up. Please be nice."

I gave a slight forced smile. "Fine, I'll give you a hug."

He opened his arms out and I gave him a hug. I really didn't want to, but Orianna was my best friend, so I couldn't mess this up for her.

"Shall we go in now?" I really wanted to get this over and done with.

"Yeah." Orianna headed for the door. I let Gary walk in front of me as we walked in.

We got our drinks and sat on the sofas. I loved Starbucks.

I drank my flappuccino silently. Orianna and Gary were talking. They always use to talk in school. She always hoped that he would ask her out. He never would. To be honest, I was glad. I really didn't like him, so I hated the thought that he would be going out with my best friend. They did look good together, but I didn't like them together. I would hate to see her get hurt.

"Stacie, are you okay?" Gary's voice was so irritating, or was that just me?

"Yeah, 'm fine. Um...'m jus' gonna go ta the toile'."

I walked into the toilet and waited by the sink for two minutes. I didn't want to be anywhere near Gary anymore. From what I gathered, he was still a prick.

I walked back to the sofas just to find Orianna sitting down.

"Where's Gary?"

"He's gone to the toilet. But that isn' just it. He as'ed me out." She was so happy. I really didn't like the idea, but it would make her happy, so I decided that I should say that I thought it was a good idea.

"Oh my God, really?"

"Yeah, but I didn't give him an answer. I was shocked at firs', then I told him tha' I would think abou' it. I also wanted to ask you if it was a good idea."

My face changed to concerned. "Well, to be hones'...I don' like the idea, bu' I fink tha's jus' 'cus I don' like him. You should go ou' wif 'im, bu' be careful. I don' fink he's trus'wofy yet."

"Oh, okay. Bu' you don't mind the idea of me an' him?"

"No, I don'. I like ta see you 'appy. Jus' amke sure he don' take advan'age of you. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, I won't. Thanks." She leaned in and hugged me. I hugged her back. "I need the toilet. So yanno." She got up and left.

I thought it was weird that everybody needed the toilet within the same five minutes. Maybe Orianna and Gary needed to go before, but just didn't want to be the first people to go, so when I went to the toilet, they wouldn't have been the first to go. I really don't know why I'm talking about this, maybe it was all a coincidence.

Gary came back within a minute.

"So, you as'ed Orianna ou' then?" I had my arms crossed and was leaning back in my chair.

"Well, yeah. I do like her."

"D'jya like 'er when we was in school?"

"Yeah, a bit, bu' now, she jus' looks bangin'!"

I smiled and stood up. I walked towards him and grabbed his shirt colour.

"I don' know wha' 'er answer is gonna be, bu' if she says yes don' you dare take advan'age of 'er and don' 'urt 'er. If you dare do anyfink to make 'er upset, I'll 'ave'yer 'ead. Ya hear? She's my bes' friend and I hate to see her upse'."

I had a very strong and in control voice. I was a very weak person. If someone flicked me I would fall. But if I was ticked off, I could take down a building. I would get a sort of adrenaline rush.

"Wha'? You can' even tip over a table."

I let go of him and sat back down. "You 'aven' seen be in a long time. You don' know wha' I've bin through. So I would s'gges' you shuddup."

"Yer still a downy."

I looked over to the toilet to find Orianna coming out of the door. I gave Gary a don't-you-dare-say-anything-to-Orianna-or-I-will-kill-you look.

Orianna came and sat down.

"'M back. Wha' were you twp talkin' about?"

"Nofink. We jus' sa' in silence."

No one spoke. I had to say something.

"Um...I'm gonna go ta Primark. I don' know if yew wanna come Orianna, bu' if ya wan' I'll come back 'ere?"

"If you want. I don' mind."

"'Kay, then. I'll leave you to it."

I went to Primark. I was in the shop for about 20 minutes and I only bought a pair of socks. They were knee high length. They were black with one pink, one blue and one green stripe across the top.

Just as I walked out the shop I got a call from Orianna. I felt my pockets, following the Oasis tune. I found it and pushed the green button.

"'Ello."

"Hi, Stace. Um, are you still in primark?"

"No, 'm leavin' now."

"Oh, well, mee' me at Starbucks."

"'Kay."

I turned the phone off and put it into my hoodie pocket.

When I got to Starbucks I saw Orianna standing outside.

"Where's Gary?"

"Oh. He had ta go."

"Where?"

"Dunno. But, um, I said tha' I would go out with him."

She was smiling from ear to ear.

"'Kay. Um, wha' time is it?"

She took a look at her wrist watch. It was purple, with matched her hat and shoes. She was wearing pair of grey skinny jeans with a white long tank top on. It had a picture of a bow embroidered on it, with purple thread. She had a dark grey jacket on. She was really good at picking out outfits, well, in my opinion.

"It's twenty ta six. Wha'ja wanna do?"

"Dunno, shall we look aroun' the shops fo' ;bou' an hour? Then leave fo' work?"

"Yeah, le's go ta New Look first."

"Yeah, 'kay."

So we headed for the shop.

* * *

End of chapter. I can't be bothered to read over it. So, sorry if anything doesn't make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

So... i just want to mention something completely irrelivant to the story, so you know, you dont have to read this. But, anyways. I'm on crutches! When the doctor told me this, i was like noooooooo. I am really bad at working crutches, I almost fell backwards on them. D you want to know how? Well... i was playing rounders in school and i sort of dislocated my knee! i went to hospital and they said that i have a 'suspenct fracture'. they didn't give me a cast, but the gave me this sock thing to pyut over my knee. Completely irrelivant, but so what.

On with the chapter!

* * *

I love going around the town with Orianna. We always act like 15 year olds. We went to New Look and we tried on loads of dresses. It was really fun.

It made me think of when there was a big group of us looking for prom dresses when we were in year 11. It took us all about a week to find the right dress. We took so long in each shop, so we went into like 2 shops a day. We were trying on loads of dresses in each shop. I didn't even go to prom, I just went with everyone to give my opinion and have fun trying on dresses. My parents insisted that I go to prom, but I really didn't want to, they even offered me £200 to spend on a dress, but I really couldn't be bothered to go.

Anyway, we left from the shops at about 7:40. Orianna bought a pair of pumps from New Look, they were pink and black checked.

The car journey was silent, until Orianna phone vibrated.

"Um, Stace, could you tell me who jus' texted me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I picked up her phone from beside the hand brake, there was a little slot were she liked to keep it. "I's from...um...Gary."

"Oh, can u read it to me please?"

"Yeah, it says...um...where are you?"

"Oh, can you tex' back sayin' tha' I'm at work?"

"Yep." I texted in super-fast speed. I was really fast at texting. I can text faster than I can read. "Done."

"Thanks."

I held her phone in my hand for a while until it buzzed again.

"Who is it?"

"Um...Gary, again."

"What's he sayin'."

"Um, I'm comin' ta see you."

"Oh, tex' back sayin' KK."

"Yep."

So I did. She drove a little bit faster from that point on. I think she wanted to get to work before Gary.

* * *

We got there and started work. Gary came in 10 minutes later. Why did he have to be there? I wanted him to just go into a whole and die.

"Hi again." He walked up to the bar.

Orianna's face lit up. "Hello."

Gary faced me. I gave him a forced smile, the sort where you raise both your eye brows and look away. "Wha' d'ya wan'?"

Orianna gave me a stern look.

"I mean' wha' d'ya wan' ta drink?" I raised my shoulders and put my hands up defensively.

"Um, a pin' please."

I poured it and handed it to him.

"Two poun's four'y."

He gave me the money and I cashed it in.

The two of them were chatting away. Gary was being really cheesy towards Orianna. I can't believe that she fell for him. I would still kill him if he did anything to hurt her. While they were chatting, I served other punters. Orianna didn't do much, expect from talk to Gary.

A woman came into the bar. She used to be a usual, but she stopped coming here a few months ago. She had long, straight, dark brown, basically black greasy hair. She was wearing a black gothic top with red knitted lace over her cleavage, red skinny jeans which went just below her knees and black heels. She walked up to the bar.

"Triple vodka please."

I nodded and poured her out the drink. She looked very tired, like she had had a long, hard day.

I gave her the drink and she gave me the money, I cashed it in. When I looked back up at the, her glass was empty.

"Same again."

"Are you awrigh'?"

"Yeah, jus' a lon' day." I turned around to pour her another glass. "Came back all the way from London."

"Oh." I handed her the drink and she gave me the money, again. As I put the money in the till I spoke. "London ain' tha' far."

"No, bu' if you jus' had a long day there and go' stuck in a dead end traffic jam while on coke." She drank her drink. "Then it would seem like you jus' wen' all the way up to Manchester."

I smiled. "I fink, tha' if yer gonna 'ave anover drink, tha' you should 'ave a pin'. A mixture of vodka an' the afta affect of coke don' go too well togetha."

"Yeah, please."

I poured her out a pint of beer. Same routine and she drank half the glass, then slouched over the bar. She was not on the best medicine.

I don't like the idea of drugs. I'm an anti drug person. Maybe my views might change, who knows.

The woman was silent for about 10 minutes. She had the same half a glass of beer sitting in front of her. She hadn't touched it.

The bar was quiet, again. There weren't many punters, just the usual every night people.

The door opened. I looked up to see who it was. It was 2D.

"Thank God this is the righ' bar. I missed the stop on the bu-." He stopped talking and walking. He was frozen. He was staring at the woman who I was talking to. He had a shocked look on his face. He turned around and ran out the door he came in through.

I had a confused, curious and concerned look on my face.

"Um, Orianna." She turned to me. "Jus' gonna ge' some air."

She nodded. If she wasn't talking to Gary, she would ask me who 2D was and why I wanted to follow him out the pub. Thank the Lord that she was talking to Gary.

I went out the door. I found 2D smoking, his back pressed up against the wall. He didn't notice me.

"Wha's wrong?"

He looked at me.

"Nufin'."

I walked up to him and pressed my back up against the wall beside him. I waited for him to say something; he wouldn't, so I spoke up.

"2D. I could read you like a book, yanno."

We stood in silence again. I thought about me statement. Then spoke up again.

"Stoopid sta'emen'. I can' read."

He laughed. He then faced me.

"Whadja mean?"

"Wha' I jus' said. I. Can'. Read."

"Yes you can."

"I can, bu' really badly."

"So, you can' read me like a book."

"No. Bu' I can read you like a person."

He laughed.

"So, wha's wrong?"

"Don' worry 'bou' it." He took a drag from his cigarette, looking down; the burning tobacco turned bright orange, then turned back to grey with sparkles of orange when he took it away from his mouth. He brought his hand close to his leg. He looked left, then right, but not at me, just in the distance.

"I will worry."

"Stacie. Jus' leave it." He didn't lift his head up and he didn't sound aggressive, but I stopped bugging him...

For about three seconds. "Who was tha' woman?"

He looked up at me, then back at the ground. "No one."

I walked to stand in front of him. I looked up at him. I gave him a puppy dog look, but with a bit more of an angry edge. I looked into his eyes, he looked upset. I scanned his face, noticing a bruise and a graze on his cheek bone. "Wha' 'appened 'ere then?" I gently rubbed it, trying not to hurt him. He flinched and made a 'zzzsss' noise.

"Murdoc. Don' worry though, 'M fine." He grabbed my hand which was still rubbing his cheek and lowered it. I gazed into his eyes and got a weird feeling in my stomach. I broke the stare and pulled my hand away to put into my pocket.

It was silent for a few seconds. I knew he was still looking at me. I was looking at the ground and sighed. "So, speak up. She mus' 'ave bin someone, 'cus you froze the minute you sawr 'er."

He looked up at the sky. "She's Paula." Sighing and looking back down at me.

I looked down at the floor and then walked back to my spot against the wall. I thought about how she use to always be at the bar and I never asked her name.

"'Ave you no' seen 'er since?"

"No."

"Oh...well...um...d'ya no' wanna come inside then?"

He looked up at me. "I took the free sixty nine 'ere. I missed the stop...an' go' off 'bou' six stops afta. So I 'ad ta ge' the same bus goin' the other way. I walked inta the wrong bar. Then finally go' 'ere. You don' fink tha' I'm gonna was'e all tha' time an' no' go inta the bar?"

I laughed and looked down. We were silent for about another minute. It got disturbed by loud cheers. I looked up to find a lot of men walking into the pub. They were all wearing the same shirt.

I rolled my eyes and tutted. "Stag nigh'. Ya comin' in?"

He looked up at me. "Um, yeah. Lemme jus' finish this." He waved his fag at me and I nodded.

I walked into the pub and walked behind the bar.

There were about fifteen men jumping around over one man, who looked embarrassed, but drunk at the same time. I guessed that he was the 'lucky man'. I looked at the men and noticed Phil in the crowd. He walked up to me. I hoped he hadn't seen me and 2D. He might get the wring idea.

"'Ello Stace."

"Hi." I didn't lean over the bar to give him a kiss, I didn't like the way he was acting before, it made me feel sad, but I didn't see the harm in doing so. Just as I was leaning over the bar to give him a kiss, 2D walked in, so i gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just as I pulled away, I was thining about what made me give hima kiss on the cheek, 2D shoulcn't have made a difference. "You neva tol' me tha' you were goin' ta a stag tanigh'."

2D was walking up to the bar.

"Sorry, must 'uv slipped my mind. Er...I fink...sixteen beers."

"Yep." Phil took out money from his pocket and gave it to me.

Phil walked away and disappeared in the crowd. I poured out a pint and gave it to 2D.

"On the 'ouse. Yeh wasted six quid on the bus. So, yanno."

"Fanks." He took a sip from it. "Was tha' Phil then?"

I felt the atmosphere around us turn awkward. "Yeah."

He took a sip from his drink. I poured a few more pints. I noticed Orianna, still talking to Gary doing absolutely nothing, apart from talk.

"Orianna, stop talkin'. I need you ta pour six pin's."

"Wha- oh, righ'." She laughed and started pouring pints.

I poured the rest of the drinks and left them on the bar top, Orianna put the ones she poured beside them.

"Phil?" I scanned the crowd looking for him. I found him as he emerged from the group.

"Yeah."

"Yer drinks."

He turned around to the crowd. "Oi, drinks er 'ere."

The big crowd came towards the bar. Each man took a drink and left for a corner.

I looked over at 2D, then at Paula, she hadn't noticed him. 2D's elbow was on the bar top, and his forearm and hand was covering his blue hair, which was more noticeable than his face.

2D POV

Just what I needed. Murdoc just had to beat had to beat the crap out of me, didn't he? I mean, it wasn't my fault that he wouldn't answer the door to his Winnebago and not lock the door. I walked in to find him with a girl, in the nude. I screamed and ran out, Murdoc followed close behind shouting curses, holding a towel around his pubic area. He caught up with me and pushed me to the floor. He hit me and shouted curses at me. It ended with me on my knees, him standing behind me holding the back of my neck, digging his nails into my skin and forcing me to the ground. He whispered into my ear "You'd better leave me alone and piss off faceache, or you I will spill blood from the back fo your nech." He pulled my head back and threw it to the ground, making me squeal. I got up and ran to the front door and left. I needed to get out of there, or Murdoc would really kill me this time.

Now to top it all off, I have just seen Paula for the first time in about 6 years. The worst part is I can't go home to hide from her.

So, I'm hiding behind my arm so that she won't find me. The noise coming from the people having a stag party is really getting to my head. I didn't have time to pick up my pills, well I did, but that slipped my mind. I just wanted to get out as fast as I could.

"2D!"

I jumped at the sound of Paula's voice. I took a look at my hand which I used to hide my hair, it was on the table. Shit.

I turned to her. "Um...Paula." I looked down at my glass of alcohol.

She picked up her drink and walked towards the stool next to me. "It's been, what, 6 years?"

"Seems like longer." I mumbled under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"It does, doesn't it?" It was silent for a few uncomfortable moments. "I've missed you." Her hand hovered over my mine. She just about skimmed it, but I pulled it away just before she could rest her hand on it. "S-Stuart, a-are you al-alrigh'?"

"Yeah, 'm fine."

"Then wha's wrong?"

"You! You piss me off. You jus' lef'. You didn' even say sorry."

I looked up at her. She had a shocked expression on her face. I am not the type of person to hate anyone, or get snappy all of a sudden,v but Paula just makes me mad.

"You told me to leave 2D! I did what you told me to."

That wasn't the best defence statement to use, even I would know that.

"You did as I told you to when you were scared, bu' you weren't scared of me when we were togetha. You didn' do wha' I wanted.... and you still haven't said sorry!"

"So-sorry."

"Well...i's a bit lat'e now. Don' ya fink?"

"Betta late than neva."

She was really pissing me off.

"Jus' leave me alone, will you?" I raised my voice.

"2D. You a'righ'?"

I turned to face Stacie, she looked worried and curious, well, she was worried and curious.

"Yeah...yeah 'm fine." I turned to look straight in front of me. From the corner of my eye I could still see Paula looking at me.

What is she still doing here? I thought.

I turned to her to say something, but she cut me off. "Fine. I'll go."

She walked towards the door. I turned around. "Paula." My voice was reassuring and made her turn around fast. "Don' talk ta me again."

Her happily curious face turned to a sad, crushed one. She deserved it.

I turned around to find Stacie giving me a motherly look. "Tha' was a bi' 'arsh."

I gave her a cold look, but changed it to an evil smile. "Fuckin' ske'. She deserved tha' shi'."

She gave me a blank, emotionless look, but somehow it showed anger. She gave me the cut eye and turned to Orianna and tapped her on the shoulder. Orianna turned to her.

"I's qui'e stuffy in 'ere. 'M gonna step ou' fo' a minu'e. 'Kay?"

"You jus' wen' ou'."

"Bu' tha' was before this crowd came in." She pointed at the group off drunken men.

Orianna nodded to her. She walked into the back room and came out from behind the bar. She walked towards the door and stepped outside.

After about 2 minutes, I decided to walk outside to see what was wrong with Stacie.

I walked out of the pub to find Stacie with her back pressed up against the wall – where we were stood before. She didn't look happy. I don't know what was wrong with her, but I'm sure it was because I was being a bit rude.

Come to think of it, I was being very unlike myself. I would say that I sounded almost as heartless as Murdoc!

* * *

End of the chapter! Smiles. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chappy 8

* * *

2D POV

She didn't look at me. She was staring at the other side of the road; basically at nothing.

"I saw Paula walkin' down the road when I came ou'."

I didn't realise she knew I was there. She didn't even look at me; it was like she was talking to the wind.

"Oh-"

"Yeah, she was cryin' her way down the stree'. You really did 'ur' 'er."

She still didn't look at me.

"She hur'-"

She cut me off. "She was shou'in' ou' stuff like 'it weren' my faul'' an' 'why dus he 'a'e me?' She was well upse'."

It was silent for about a second. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it when she opened hers. "You sounded so 'ear'less. You could 'ave lis'ened to 'er. Even if she wan'ed ta try somefink on you, you could have been a bi' nicer. You didn' seem so...like a dick'ead."

I wanted to defend myself, but I know that whatever I would say would still make me look like a prick. So I just told her the truth. "It-its jus' tha' she really pisses me off. She chea'ed on me an' ran off. She didn' even say sorry."

She turned to me. "Bu' she did now."

"Yeah, afta I told 'er to. She did really hur' me."

She changed the not caring face to a frustrated one. "Tha' doesn' mean you 'ave ta do the same."

She raised her voice a little bit. I didn't like the fact that she was angry with me. I walked in front of her. I gave her a reassuring smile. "I-'m sorry for actin' like a dickhead."

She looked down at the floor, then back up at me. She was really short compared to me. I stared down at her. She gave me a slight smile, brushing her fringe out of the way from her eyes. Her pupils in her eyes grew wide, making her took gorgeously cute.

"An'-," I sighed, "An' if I see Paula again, I'll le' 'er talk."

Her smile widened, but it still seemed very subtle. "Good."

She stayed looking up at me, while I stared down, gazing into her eyes. I opened my arms out for her to hug me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, she was on her toes. I held her tight. She was so skinny and small, but not as skinny and small as Noodle. I inhaled her sent. It wasn't like the over used strong, weird smelling perfume that you usually get from women. Stacie smelled sweet. It was a tropical sort of smell, but it wasn't strong, it was sort of fading, but she still smelled nice.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don' worry."

We stayed like that for about a minute. There was a sound of the pub door open. Stacie let go of me. I turned around to see who was there. It was Phil. For some reason he had an angry look on his face. I don't understand why. I mean, we just _hugged._

"Hi Phil." Stacie didn't seem too worried either, I think she was thinking the same as me. It was just a hug.

"Stace, what is this?"

He was pissed. He had drunk himself stupid. He was staring at Stacie.

I looked at her, she didn't look worried. "Nofink. Why?"

"Don' tell me 'nufink'." He mimicked her voice. Stacie changed her expression to angry.

"Don' mimick me. I said it was nofink, so it was nofink."

He walked over to her. She didn't move. She tilted her head to the side, in a sort of way saying are-you-sure-you-know-what-you-are-doing. He was taller than her, but not taller than me. He stared at Stacie for a few second, then he turned to me. I felt the same fear that I would feel when Murdoc was about to hit me, but I tried my best not to act scared.

He looked at me with a frightening stare. "That better 'ave been jus' nothing, or I'll shoot you. You fuckin' blue haired freak."

I hated people calling me a freak because of my blue hair. "You're the fuckin' freak. I jus' _hugged_ 'er."

Big mistake. I really shouldn't have stood up for myself. I should have treated him like Murdoc, just lower my head and nod.

"Why, you son of a bitch." He raised his hand and made a fist; I saw it come in my direction. I closed my eyes, ready to take the blow.

"Phil, stop!" I opened one eyes to find Phil's arm being grabbed with both of Stacie's hand. I relaxed.

Phil turned to Stacie. He then forced his arm away from her grip and walked away. He didn't go back into the pub. He just carried on walking passed it and down the road.

I looked at Stacie; she sighed and wiped one side of her face with her palm. She screwed her eyes closed and wiped her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I looked at her with a sort of sympathetic look.

"I feel sick. 'M gonna go home." Just as she said that, the group of men walked out from the bar. She watched them walk away. "Now Orianna can' complain." She let out a loud sigh.

"Y'arigh'?"

She was still watching the group of men. She looked like she was miles away.

"Er...Stace...ie."

She didn't move. I tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me, quite slowly. She blinked a few times. "Oh, wha'?"

I smiled at the thought that she was still on earth. "I asked if you were a'righ'."

"Oh. Righ'. Yeah. 'M-'m fine."

"Ya sure?"

She nodded and stood there in silence. I thought it was a bit awkward, but I don't think that she did, she looked like she had just zoned out.

"Um, wha' you doin' now." Her voice somehow startled me.

"Wha'? Oh, um...I dunno."

I really didn't know what I was going to do. I thought about staying in the pub for a while, but I couldn't be bothered.

"Well, 'm gonna go ge' my stuff then leave."

She walked into the pub. I waited for a while, and then followed.

I walked up to the bar. Stacie and Orianna were talking.

"I don' feel well. 'M gonna go 'ome."

"Okay. Bu' how a' you gonna get there?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Walk or sumfink."

"Yeah, don' get raped." The guy who Orianna was talking to chuckled at his statement.

Stacie tutted at him. "Shu' up Gary, yew fuckin' cun'."

The guy who I found out was now called Gary stood up. "What?"

"I told you to shu' the fuck up! You cunt!"

"Stace! Gary! Shut up! The both of you!" Orianna turned to face Gary. "Jus' calm down." She turned to Stacie. "And you calm down too. How are you gettin' home?"

"I said I would walk." Stacie was in a snappy mood. She turned around and walked into the back room.

"Is she alright?" Orianna was directing the question to me.

"Dunno, I don' fink so."

"What happened ou'side?"

"I gave 'er an 'ug an' Phil came ou' drunk. He go' angry an' I fink Stacie was pissed off wif 'im. So, I fink tha' is wha' has annoyed 'er."

"So, who are you then?" Gary was looking at me.

"Oh, 'em 2D."

"You 'er friend?"

"Yeah?" I answered in a question, but I thought of her as a friend anyway.

"You look like someone, bu' I don' know who. Where would I know you from?"

I thought about it for a minute. I didn't know if I should tell him that I was from 'the world famous band Gorillaz'; as Murdoc would put it.

"Well, 'm in a band?" I thought that might ring a bell, but Gary shook his head.

"Which band?"

"Gorillaz." I smiled at him. I hoped that would not ring a bell, because I didn't want him to go crazy.

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded at him, "yeah."

Stacie came out from behind the bar, with her bag on one shoulder and stood beside me.

"You goin' then?" Orianna had a concerned look on her face.

Stacie gave a tired nod. "Yeah. I feel sick."

"Okay. Be careful."

"I will." Stacie was turning around as she spoke.

"Bye." Stacie lazily waved to Orianna, still walking ahead of her. Orianna looked at me. "D'ya want another to drink?"

"Um,ac'chully...'m gonna go 'ome. Bye." I walked to the doors.

"Bye." I heard Gary call.

I opened the door and walked out. I ran to Stacie.

"Stacie."

She stopped and turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Wha's wron'?"

She looked down at the floor. "Nofink. Jus' tired."

If she didn't have a boyfriend, this would be the time to wipe her hair out of her eyes and kiss her, but she does. So, I gave her a friendly chat.

"There is somefink wrong."

"No there isn'. 'M fine." She looked up at me.

I sighed. "Unlike you, I can read. I can also read _you_ li'e a book."

She laughed a bit. "'M jus' tired. Tha's all."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I 'ave only known you fo' 'bou' two days or so, bu' fink I know you well enough ta know tha' you ain' jus' tired."

She looked down at her left shoe. "Don' worry. 'M jus' wanna go 'ome."

I rubbed her shoulder then brought her in for a hug. She hugged my middle tightly. I sniffed her scent, again. "You smell nice."

She let go of me. "You do too. You smell like bu'erscotch." She laughed.

"You smell...li'e...some sor' of tropical smell."

She smiled. It was silent for about 10 seconds. Stacie broke the silence.

"You goin' 'ome now?"

I nodded. "bu' I'll walk you 'ome if ya wan'."

I didn't want her walking home on her own. It was about 1 in the morning. There would be junkies walking around at this time.

"You don' 'af'ta. 'M a big girl."

I let out a forced laugh. "Bu' i's a Sa'aday. There wold be junkies ou' at this time."

"I'll manage." She shrugged.

"Oh, well. 'M gonna walk you 'ome anyways."

"Okay, fine." She started to walk and I followed close behind.

We walked for about 10 minutes when I noticed that there was group of drunken men.

I tapped Stacie on the shoulder. "Er...don' go near tha' group."

"Yer well cautious." She walked up to them. I didn't know what she was doing. First I thought that they were the group from the pub, but they weren't.

I didn't want to follow her, but I had no choice.

"Ello Stace." She had walked right up to one of the men. He was a big man. He looked about 21 or something. He was wearing a flat cap, one of those ones that you see all those 'gangsters' wearing.

"Y'righ' Luke. Please don' call me Stace. I's Stacie."

"Yeah, soz. 'Oo's yer ma'e then."

She turned to me. "Oh, tha's 2D. He decided ta walk me 'ome 'cus 'e's worried incase I ge' raped or somefink."

I had to say something. "I didn' say tha'."

"Yeah, bu' you were finkin' it."

She was right. I nodded.

"Don' worry ma'e. Stacie 'ere knows wha' gangs ta ge' cough' up in."

I nodded again. I looked at the people in the group. They were all male – I was right – but they weren't all men. There were a few teenage boys in the group. None of them were over 22, by the looks of it. They were a mixture of black and white, some mixed race.

This 'Luke' guy turned to Stacie. "I fough' you were goin' ou' wif someone?"

She nodded. "I am, bu' Phil go' drunk. I don' like it when 'e's drunk."

"Well, yanno, if ya finkin' of dumpin' 'im, I'm always free."

"Ha...piss off Luke."

"Okay. Worth a try."

A short black boy came from the crowd. He was about 15. "Hey. You're from tha' band. Whassit called?" he paused for a minute. "Gorillaz. Init?"

I nodded "Yeah."

The boy looked at Stacie. "You neva told us yew knew 'im."

"Well, Jeremy, I only met 'im yestaday."

"Oh." He turned to me. "Can I 'ave yer autagraph?"

I couldn't see much and I couldn't be bothered to sign a piece of paper, but he was a kid.

"D'ya 'ave a pen an' paper?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Um, no. Bu' Stacie does."

I looked at Stacie and she rolled her eyes. She took her bag off and unzipped it.

After a good minute of rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a notepad and a pen. She ripped a piece of paper out of the notepad and gave it to me, with the pen and the notepad to lean on.

I took it. "Ta Jeremy. Yeah?"

The boy nodded "Yeah."

I wrote down the usual and gave him the signed paper.

"Cheers ma'e." He folded it and put it in his pocket.

I hoped that no one else would want to have my autograph, luckily, no one did.

"Well, were gonna go." Stacie turned to me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Bye." I waved them off. We started to walk back across the road.

"See ya la'er Stace." Luke chuckled.

I looked at Stacie was smiling and shaking her head.

We walk for another 20 minutes when we arrived at Stacie's house.

"Okay. We're here." She stood outside the garden, holding onto the gate.

"Oh. 'Kay, then."

She looked to the side at the car that was passing. "Well, my dad's 'ere."

I looked at the car. It was a black BMW. The lights were tinted blue. A man got out the car; he had black hair which was on the verge of turning grey. He was tall, but not taller than me.

"Stace. Is tha' you?"

She nodded. "Yeah dad. Wha' you doin' 'ome so la'e?"

He walked up to her. "Oh...well...um. I had to go sort some stuff out."

"Wha' stuff?"

"Neva mind. But can you stop talking like that. It really gets on my nerves. Talk properly."

She rolled her eyes; you could just about see them under her fringe. "Dad, yer worse than mum."

"well, that is because your mother almost talks like that. Talk like a lady."

"I ain' twen'y one ye'. 'M still a kid."

Her dad looked at me. "Who's this than? I thought you were a kid? Kids don't go 'round with a different man every five minutes."

"Dad, he's my frien'. An' you are kinda bein' embarrassin'."

I thought it was quite embarrassing. Thank god my parents weren't like that when I was 20.

"What's his name?"

"Stuart." I blurted out. I didn't want her dad thinking I'm some strange blue haired guy called 2D; which I was.

"Well. I'm going inside." He turned to me, "Nice ta meet you."

I nodded. "Yew too."

Her dad went inside, but didn't close the door. "Hurry up Stacie." He called from the door.

Stacie looked pissed off. "Sorry 'bou' tha'."

"Don' worry." I looked at the house. "Well, yer 'ome now. So I'm gonna go."

She nodded. "Yeah. Fanks. Bye." She walked to the door of the house. She looked back and waved. I waved back and she went inside and closed the door.

I turned around and started to walk. I sighed at the thought of Stacie. She was the type of girl that I wanted. She was not like any other girl that I had fallen for. I thought about it all the way back to Kong.

It was hard to get back home. I didn't know the way. I went through all these roads that I don't think that I had ever passed before. Eventually, I got home.

I opened the front door to Kong to find noodle sitting on the floor beside the door. She was wearing her nightgown, but not her headphones helmet. Her head was resting on the wall behind her and she had her eyes closed. I think she was sleeping. I stared at her as I closed the door. I crouched down to face her. "Noods?"

She opened her eyes almost in an instant. I think she was asleep, because she was sort of half asleep, looking drowsy. I laughed. "What the 'ell are you doin' 'ere? You should be in bed. I's wha'...two?"

She hugged me. I thought it was a bit weird, not the hug, the fact that she was sitting beside the door. "Oh, 2D-sama. Me worried for you."

I pulled her out off the hug. "Whaja mean you were worried 'bou' me?"

"You no come home on time. Me do same yestaday night."

"What? You slep' 'ere las' nigh'?"

"Hai. Me always do this, but I no do if you ring."

"Aw Noods." I brought her in for a hug. "You don' need ta worry 'bou' me."

"Noodle do need worry for 2D-sama."

I brought her out from the hug again. "Okay. From now on, if I am gonna come 'ome la'e I'll call. Tha' soun' good?"

She nodded. "Hai."

"Right. Lets ge' you inta bed."

"Hai."

I stood up and so did she. She wasn't standing properly; she was swaying from side to side. "D'ya wan' me ta carry yew?"

She nodded and lifted her arms up. I picked her up and went to the lift.

We got to her room and I opened the door. I brought her to her bed. I lay her down.

"Arigato 2D-sama."

"It's okay Noodle."

I was about to leave but I decided to sit next to her and talk, even though she was half asleep.

"Noods, 'memba tha' you don' haf ta wait for me ta come 'ome anymore. 'Kay?"

She nodded again. "Hai. But 2D-sama need to tell Noodle when come home."

"Okay." She gave me another hug. "Noods?"

She had he face buried in me chest. She mumbled "Hai."

"Do you jus' wai' for me ta come 'ome?"

She let go of me with a smile on her face.

"Hai. Russell-sama come home on time. Murdoc-sama big. You like big brother to Noodle. Me care for you."

This made me feel warm and happy. "Aw, fanks Noods."

"You're welcome. Noodle tired. Good night 2D-sama."

"Nigh' Noods." I tucked her in and walked out the door. I closed it but heard her call. "2D-sama."

I ran into the room, "Yeah luv?"

"Who was girl who come today?"

"The one who came back wif me?"

She nodded.

"Oh, tha's Stacie."

"She very pretty."

"Yeah. I know." I smiled to myself.

"Is she 2D-sama's girlfriend?"

"What? Oh, no. No Noods. She's has a boyfrien'."

"Oh." She lowered her head. "Tha's shame."

"Okay then. Nigh' Noods."

"Good night 2D-sama, once again."

I walked out the door and closed it. I waited for a minute incase she was going to call me again. No call came.

I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. I couldn't be bothered to get changed. I just wanted to sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 8. Smiles. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. In case you didn't know, I added a bit onto the end of the last chapter, just a little bit. So here it is...

* * *

Stacie POV

I have not seen Phil in 2 days, since what happened at the pub (AN: last chapter ;)). I have texted him, but not actually spoke to him. I am pretty annoyed at him – I don't like him when he is drunk.

Orianna left yesterday to stay at her parents' house for a few nights. She said something about Claudia always leaving the heating on. Her parents live up in Newcastle; they moved there about 2 years ago.

2D has been coming to the pub. I talk to him a lot and about almost everything. I consider him as a good friend – strange, as I have only known him for what? 4 days?

Today is my day off work. I would usually spend a day off with Phil or Orianna, but Orianna isn't around and I am pissed off with Phil. It's not like I have dumped him, I still text him, but I just don't feel like talking to him. So I'm staying home today, in my room. I would ask 2D if he's doing anything, but he said that Murdoc wants them practicing for the whole day. 2D says that they haven't practiced in ages, mainly because him and Murdoc have been having hangovers.

I was watching television when I heard my mother call my name from downstairs. I couldn't be bothered to go downstairs, so I just pretended that I couldn't hear her.

I could hear footsteps on the stairs. She was coming up to my room. Now I would _have_ to go downstairs.

My mother knocked on the door and opened it, without me saying 'come in'.

"Um, Stacie, would you mind coming downstairs. Me and your father need to have a talk with you."

"Oh. Yeah. 'Kay. I'll be down in 'bou' a minu'e."

"Okay." She closed the door and I could hear her walk back down the stairs. I lazily got up off my bed and turned the television off and opened the door. I headed down the stairs.

I was thinking about all the things that they would want to talk to me about. It could be something about me working night shifts at the bar; I know that they always have a problem with that. It could be something about a car. Oh, how I wished they would give me some money for a car.

I walked into the living room, where my parents were sitting on one couch.

"Yeah?"

My dad looked up. "Er...take a seat."

That's it. I was not getting a car. They were going to lecture me. Me! A 20 year old woman. Still being lectured by her parents. Ridiculous.

I took a seat on a different couch. "Sitting."

My dad sighed. "Okay, Stacie. You know that we love you. Yes?"

Damn! They were moving me out.

"Course." I gave a sarcastic smile.

"Well, um. You know that there is nothing in the world that will make us stop loving you."

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

My mother stepped in. "And whatever choices you make, we will support. Yes?"

Oh no! I was dying. I was definitely dying.

I nodded again, slowly.

"Well, there is something that me and you father need to tell you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Well, see. The thing is." My mothered sighed then looked over at my father to finish her sentence.

He nodded. "We have always loved you, ever since the day we brought you back from the hospital."

I nodded again. Where did all this loving me come from?

"We have something that we need to tell you."

"I know tha. Jus' get on wif the tellin' me." I was getting really frustrated. Why would they not just tell me what they wanted to tell me? Was I dying?

My mother nodded again. "Right. Yes. See. We have not always been truthful to you."

My father rubbed his face in his hands. "I can't do this." He got up and walked out the room. I was about to get up, but my mother got up before me and motioned for me to stay where I was. She walked behind him in the kitchen. I would usually eavesdrop, but I decided that I wouldn't do it this time, seeing that my father wasn't very happy.

After about a minute or 2, they came back into the living room. They both sat down where they were sitting before.

"Okay, sorry about tha' Stacie." My mother had he hands on my father's leg. "Do you know why you don't have any brothers or sisters?"

I shrugged. "'Cus you couldn' be bothered ta look afta more than one person."

She smiled, "No."

"Then why?"

"Well, you see people on the news with IVF treatment because they are unable to have a child?"

I nodded yes. Is that what they wanted to tell me? That I was conceived using IVF? "Wha'? Em I a tes' tube baby or sumfink."

"Well. No. Not exactly."

"Wha' then?"

I looked over at my father, who looked very frustrated. He rubbed his hands on his face again. He looked up. "Mary can't have babies."

My eyes widened. "Wha' d'you mean."

"It means you were adopted."

I froze. Everything in my mind was put on hold. I was adjusting to the previous statement. What was there not to get? I was adopted and that was it. My hands formed fists. My fists tightened. My eyes turned glassy.

"Stacie. Are-are you alright?" Mary leaned forward. I did not want to call them my parents, they weren't. They were simple plain George and Mary now.

I didn't reply. I was staring at the floor.

"Stacie?" George's voice brought me back to earth. I looked up at the two of them. Nothing would come out of my mouth, but I didn't even open it.

It was silent for about a minute, until I broke the silence. "S-so y-your-your no-not my p-parents?"

Mary shook her head.

I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I stood up. "SO YOU HAVE BEEN LYIN' TA ME ALL MY LIFE!"

Mary nodded her head.

"W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THA'?"

"W-we're sorry Stace. We were gonna tell you when you were 18 bu-"

"DON' CALL ME STACE! YOU HAVE JUS' TOLD ME I AM ADOPTED AN' YOU 'SPECT TA CALL ME STACE! AN' WHAJA MEAN YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME WHEN I WAS EIGH'EEN?"

"W-well. We couldn' tell you when you were eighteen because you went to Ibiza." Mary was shaking. I didn't care.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TELL ME THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOL' ME THIS AS I GREW UP! AT LEAST' THA' WAY I WOULDN' BE SHOU'IN' THIS WAY!"

"We're sorry Stacie."

I walked to the corner of the room and faced the wall. I rubbed my face in my hands and thought about what was just told to me. So many questions were flowing through my head, but one question kept on coming back.

I turned around, a lot calmer now. "Wh-who are my propa paren's?"

Mary looked at George and George stared back. George spoke up. "the-they aren' around now."

I knew exactly what he meant, but I still wanted to ask. "whaja mean?" I kept my temper low.

"They," she sighed, "They're dead."

My eyes widened. My eyes turned glassy again. I didn't want to cry, I was too angry.

I couldn't keep my temper down any longer. "WHAT! YOU TOLD ME AFTA THEY DIED! WHAT SORTA PERSON WOULD DO THA'!"

"We were going to tell you before, but they died recently." George didn't show any emotion. How could anybody do that? He was talking to me about my dead parents.

"WHEN DID THEY DIE!"

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! WHEN!"

"R-recently." Mary blurted out. I gave her a cold stare.

"I KNOW THA'! WHEN WAS RECEN'LY?"

"Well. When I came back late a couple of nights ago." George questioned.

I nodded. I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I came from the hospital. They had been in a car crash. They died soon after they got to the A&E room."

I had heard enough. I walked out the room as soon as I heard George's last word. I walked towards the door. I picked up my bag which was beside the door and walked out.

I walked down the road. I walked to the bus stop to go to Phil's house. I waited for a minute, and then decided that I didn't want to see him first. I didn't know if he was drunk or not.

I decided to walk to Kong studios.

* * *

End of chappy 9. Smiles

Done. Sorry it's short. I haven't read over this. Sorry if there is any mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the 10th chapter. Just so you know, this one is a bit rude. Well, I mean, there is a bit of nudity in it. Well, not really. Oh whatever... there is a bit of sex written. Sorry, but I needed to warn.

I think that this chapter would have to be rated M? Not sure.

Here we go...

* * *

2D POV

My head was aching. What time was it? I was meant to be practicing today. Was I awake in time? I opened my eyes and then closed them. I rolled over to the side to look at my clock for the time. I opened my eyes to find that it was reading 2:44. Crap! I was meant to be up at 10 for rehearsal.

I jumped out of bed and put a t-shirt on and a pair of jeans which I found on the floor in lightning speed.

I headed for the door of my room but my foot got caught on something. I fell forward, landing on the door. I pushed myself away from the door and saw blood on it. I felt my nose. It was bleeding. "Aww shit."

I unlocked the door and opened it.

I walked out of the door and headed for the lift. I pushed the button and waited for it to come. The door opened and I walked into the small space.

I got off the lift and headed for the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I passed the bathroom. My hand was pouring with blood, so I walked into the bathroom and washed up.

I looked at myself in to mirror. My hair was all over the place. I do usually have my hair messy, but not this messy. It wasn't spiky or anything. There were knots and tangles. It looked curly and I hated my hair curly. I looked around in the bathroom for a brush, but was out of luck. There was no brush. I sighed. I opened the tap again and wet my hair. I didn't think it would do much good, but at least it would flatten it down a bit.

I got to the kitchen and walked towards the fridge, they could wait a little longer for me. I opened the fridge to find only a bottle of milk.

I stared at it for about a minute thinking about what I could do with a bottle of milk.

I closed the fridge door and saw a yellow sticky note on it. I pulled it off the fridge door. It read:

Dullard.  
We rnt practicin 2day. U ddnt wake up nd ur door was locked. We r out 4 an interview nd 2 gt food.  
Call wen ur dun reedin this.

I threw the note in the bin and walked to my room to get my phone.

Just as I pushed the button of the lift, the door bell rang. I sighed, they're back, I thought.

I turned around and headed for the front door.

I opened it. It wasn't Murdoc, nor Russell or Noodle. It was Stacie. I could just about see her eyes peeking threw her finge. They were bloodshot. She had obviously been crying. She had her backpack in her hand. I did the only thing that I knew would be the most comforting thing to do, I opened my arms out suggesting a hug which came. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked into my arms. She started to sob. She was shaking in my arms.

"C'mon in Stacie." I left one arm over her shoulder and brought her in. I picked up her bag on the way in and closed the door. Her bag was lighter than I expected.

I pulled her away and kept my arms on her shoulders. "Wha' happened Stacie?"

She lowered her head and started to cry harder. I brought her head into my chest to cry. I shushed her and stroked her hair. She pulled away and kept her head down.

"D'ya wanna come ta my room ta talk?"

She nodded, then hugged me again.

"C'mon then."

I pulled her away and brought her to the lift. I pushed the button and waited. I had one hand over her shoulder. The lift came. We got in and I pushed a button and the doors closed.

"Done cryin'?" Big mistake. She began to cry again. I pulled her towards me and kissed the hair on top of her head. "Sorry."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. We walked to my room and I opened the door. I stepped over the pile of cloths that I had tripped over before, but I didn't warn Stacie. She tripped over them and nearly fell flat on her face, but I caught her just before she did.

"Sorry."

She rubbed her lips together and shook her head, I presume that meant don't worry?

I brought her to my bed to sit down. She sat down and so did I.

"Wha' happened Stacie?"

She shook her head and her lips started to tremble. I knew that she was going to start crying again. I hugged her again. I didn't know what was wrong with her, she just kept on crying everytime I asked her. It must have been bad. I pulled her away but kept one hand on her arm.

"Stacie. Y'gotta tell me wha' happened. I can' do anyfink ta make you feel betta if you don' tell me wha's wong."

She sniffed. "I's Mary and George."

I didn't know who she was talking about. I had never heard those names before.

"Who?"

She sniffed again and looked down at her fidling hands. "They're my paren's."

"W-why did you call 'em by their firs' names?" A look of confusion was planted on my face.

She sniffed once again. She looked up at me. "They told me I was 'dopted."

She burst into even more tears. I pulled her in again. Poor girl, I thought.

"S-so wha'ja gonna do know?"

She pulled away and wiped her tears. "Dunno. Prob'ly jus' gonna stay wif Phil, then stay wif Orianna when she comes back."

She carried on crying. I pulled her in _again_. I stroked her hair. "Ya don' have ta stay wif Phil. Ya can stay 'ere."

She shook her head and pulled back. "No. Don' worry. 'M jus' gonna stay wif Phil. I don' wanna ge' in the way."

"You won' get in the way. There is loads a room 'ere. There are 'bou' ten spare bedrooms."

She sighed. "No. I ain' seen Phil fo' a while. I'll jus' go see 'im an' explain ta him wha' happened."

"Fine." I really did want her to stay. "You 'kay now?"

She shook her head and let more tears fall. I hugged her tightly. She cried all over my shoulder.

We stayed like this for a while. She stopped crying, but held on to me. I didn't let her go either. I didn't want her to cry again, but I wanted to talk to her about what she had just told me, explain to her that they are still her parents, just because they didn't conceive her doesn't mean that they aren't her parents. They brought her up.

"Stacie?"

She said "Yeah", but it was muffled, because she had her head buried in my shoulder.

"Yeh can' ha'e 'em."

She pulled away. "Why not?"

"'Cus they still are yer paren's."

"No they ain'. They have been lyin' ta me all my life."

"Bu' they still brough' you up. They prob'ly loved as if you were there kid."

"Bu' everyfink tha' happened," she sniffed, "everyfink tha 'wen' wrong was 'cus of them." She started to cry again. I couldn't bare the sight of her crying. It made me feel sad. This time it was my fault she was crying. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Wha' wen' wrong?"

She shook her head. "Don' worry."

I gave her a reasuring smile. "'Kay."

It was silent, but Stacie's phone rang, playing Oasis, which broke the silence. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, then she pushed a button, stopping the ringing and put the phone back into her pocket.

"Was tha' them?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She stood up and picked up her bag of the floor. "'M gonna go see Phil."

I nodded, "Yeah, prob'ly bes'."

She walked to the door. She looked back at me. "Fanks."

"Yer welcome. Yeh sure yer okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, 'm 'kay."

"C'mon then. I'll walk yeh ta the door."

I walked up to her and opened the door. We walked out went to the lift. I pushed the lift button and the doors opened. We walked in and I pushed a button that would bring us to the front door.

The lift was silent, but again, Stacie's phone's ringing broke the silence. She took the phone out of her pocket and pushed the red button. This time, I saw who was calling her. It read Mother. She must not have had time to change the name, or she didn't want to change it.

She put the phone back in her pocket and the lift doors opened. We walked out of the lift and headed to the front door.

As soon as we got there Stacie spoke. "I ain' gonna tell Phil tha' I wen' ta see you firs'. I don' wan' him gettin' the wrong idea."

"Does 'e know yer goin' ta his place?"

"No. Bu' he always stays at home."

"'Kay."

She walked out the door and I watched her leave down the hill.

* * *

Stacie POV

I didn't cry on the way to Phil's house. I couldn't bear the thought of him being drunk and him seeing me crying. I don't know how he would react. But I had cried most of my tears with 2D. Where was Orianna when I needed her? I walked to Phil's house with my head down and hood up. I didn't want to see anybody I knew and I didn't want anybody to see me. Just as I was about to open the door to the flat it started to rain. I pushed the door open and walked in. I sighed as I got in. I didn't know what to say. I walked up the stairs to his flat.

I walked up to the door and thought about what I was going to say. Should I just cry and see what he says? Or just tell him what happened.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't bother knocking on his door. I took my bag off and got my set of keys out. I opened the door and walked into his flat. I walked into the living room, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. I stood in there for about a minute, listening for any movement. I heard something from the bedroom. I didn't think that he would be still asleep, but I headed for his bedroom anyway.

As I got closer I heard strange noises. The noises didn't sound familiar, but I knew what they were suggesting. I listened and carried on walking. I got to the door and heard a woman. She sounded out of breath. I heard her say "C'mon, give it to me rough." There was a small crack in the door. I felt tears forming in my eyes. My eyes began to sting, because I had already been crying and I was holding back more tears.

I pushed the door open. I stood there, watching what was happening.

There was a woman sitting up, bouncing on the bed. There was Phil lying on the bed. I knew exactly what was going on. Phil looked up. He saw me.

"Stace." The woman turned around to face me. Thank God I didn't know who she was. I would rip her head off if she was someone who knew my name and knew that I was going out with Phil.

Bastard. How could he call me that? I just caught him in bed with another woman and he calls me Stace? I ran from the bedroom door to the front door. I struggled to open it, but did eventually. I ran down the stairs. I heard fast footsteps above me.

"Stace! Stace wait!" It was Phil, calling me from the stairs above me.

"Fuck off! You cheating BASTARD!" I shouted upwards.

I got to the door and opened it. I walked out the doors, fast. I couldn't be bothered to run anymore. It was pouring down with rain. The sound of the water droplet hitting the ground would usually sound beautiful to me, but not now. Not at this moment. I heard the doors open behind me.

"Stace, wait."

I turned around to see Phil with a pair of baggy jeans on with no shirt or shoes.

"Don' fuckin' call me Stace! You don' akchually fink tha' I would let you call me tha' afta wha' I jus' saw. You're a cheating BASTARD."

"Well I wasn't gonna wai' for you forever!"

"You son of a bitch. Why didn' you jus' tell me tha' it was over. A relationship isn' all 'bou' sex!"

"Well haven' spoken ta me in two days. So I thought that you were pissed with me. So you decided ta go bang tha' blue haired bloke."

"2D? You fink I'm _BANGIN'_ 2D. He's my ma'e. You're one quick to judge, d'ya know tha'."

"So? I don' care wha' you fink of me anymore."

I walked up to him. I looked up at his face through my wet fringe. I looked away to the right and then back up at him. "You are a worthless piece of shit."

He gave a sarcastic smile. "I don't know what made me wanna go ou' with you. Maybe it was the fact that I was so annoyed with everyfing at the time I needed a bird to be with me. I just wan'ed sex, I didn' even want you. I have been seein' her for a long time an' your to thick at notice. I just couldn' wait any longer for you."

I was curshed. This was just as bad as being told that I was adopted. I didn't show that I was hurt. I had to say something that would crush him too.

"Good. 'Cus I fough' tha' if I wai'ed fo' a while you would change, bu' you didn'. You're jus' a heartless gi'." I turned around and walked away. I knew what I said was nothing compared to what he said to me, so I thought of a cheap comeback. I turned around, but carried on walking. "An' so's you fat piece of shi' mother."

I walked away. I heard the door of the building slam. I knew that would piss him off. I didn't know what to do now. I was fighting back tears. I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to Orianna's place because she wasn't there. I wasn't best friends with Claudia, so I couldn't talk to her. The only place that felt right to go to was Kong Studios, to see 2D.

* * *

Again I walked to Kong, through the rain. I had my head down and hood up. My fringe was soaked and so were the pieces of hair that were not tucked into my hoodie. I got the Kong gates and walked up the hill. As I was walking I felt tears form in my eyes. I couldn't fight them any longer. They fell down as I walked. I got to the door and knocked on it. I waited for someone to answer the door. As I waited I felt more tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't want anybody to see my cry. I hated crying. I didn't like people feeling sorry for me. The door opened. I had my bag in my hand, but resting on the floor, it seemed to be getting heavier on the way. I looked up to find 2D standing in the doorway. I stared at him, while doing so more tears fell. Stop crying, you're such a fucking whinge bag, the voice in the back of my head was shouting at me, it made more tears fall. 2D's arms opened and I walked into them. I left my bag on the floor. It was the same thing that happened before. I sobbed over his shoulder.

"C'mon in Stacie." I nodded and walked in; 2D picked up my bag then closed the door.

"Wha' happened this time?"

I didn't want to say anything; I knew it would come out like gibberish. So, I just hugged him again.

"D'ya wanna come inta my room 'gain."

I pulled away and nodded.

The same thing happened. We walked into the lift, then his room, I tripped over the pile of clothes which were still on the floor and 2D caught me before I fell on my face. We sat on his bed.

"Stacie. D'ya wanna tell me wha' happened or d'ya wanna cry it ou' firs'?"

I didn't move. I began to cry again. I didn't know my body could produce so many tears. I felt 2D's arm's wrap around me. I hugged my back and sobbed. I felt him pull my body away from his. He kept both his arms on the top half of my arms, near my shoulders.

"Stacie, wha' happened?"

"Ph-Phil. H-he w-was in *sniff* h-he ch-ch-chea'ed on me." I carried on crying. 2D pulled me into his body. I cried and cried. I couldn't stop any tears from falling; they just kept on pouring out from my eyes.

"You'll stay 'ere then. Yeah?"

I pulled away from his hug. I nodded. "F-fanks."

I hugged him again. He rubbed my back and kissed the hair on top of my hair.

"W-would Russell or Murdoc or Noodle mind?"

"No they won', don' worry."

I stayed hugging him. I sniffed his scent; he smelt so good. His room smelled of butterscotch too.

I stopped crying. So I decided to say something. "Where's ev'ryone, anyways?"

"Ou' fo' an in'erview. I ova slep' so I didn' go."

"Oh. I fough' you were mean' ta be practicin' taday?"

"So did I, but I ova slep'."

He pulled me away from the hug. "D'ya wan' me ta give you a room?"

I shrugged. "If yeh wan'."

He stood up. "Righ' then. C'mon."

"'Kay." I got up.

2D walked out the door and waited for me. I stepped over the pile of clothes which I tripped over before. I followed him to a room somewhere beside Noodle's. He reached for the door knob and twisted it. He pushed the door but it wouldn't open, so he tried pulling it, but it still didn't open. He started shaking the door knob, but the door wouldn't open. He carried on trying to open the door. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a loud laugh. He stopped and turned to me.

"Wha'?"

"I's locked."

"Oh shi' yeah." He stood there in silence, I think he was thinking. "I fink I'll go ge' the k-"

"Yeah." I cut him off.

"Righ', 'kay. Hold on. I'll jus' go ge' 'em."

I nodded and he walked off to the lift. He was halfway in between the lift and me when he disappeared see him. I didn't know why, it was a straight corridor. He had just vanished. I looked around and nothing was there. I froze. I started breathing heavily. I started shaking at my discovery.

I wasn't dead. The lights had gone out. What a shit day.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. I should be doing my French revision, but I decided to right this just for you. Smiles. :)

Please Review. Oh, and if you think that the chapters are too long, tell me. :)


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! Half way through writing this, my dad turned on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross is. You'll never guess who was performing at end...Gorillaz! Soooooooooooooo strange.

Soz if you're American and you don't know what Friday Night with Jonathan Ross is.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. btw, I haven't read through it, soz for any mistakes :)

* * *

The fear of the dark is not the fear of there being no light; it is the fear of the unexpected. Anything could happen in the dark. You wouldn't be able to see if something was coming to hit you. I am the sort of person who is terrified of the dark. I don't mind walking home at night, because there are street lights, but seeing absolutely nothing terrifies me.

* * *

_--FLASHBACK-- _

I was sitting on the floor in my room doing my year 9 English essay, waiting for my parents to come home. It was a Friday and it was late, about 10. My parents never stay at work this late.

I didn't need to do my homework today, but I thought that it would be easier to get it out of the way.

Turning 14 in a month made me feel happy. My parents planned a big party for me. On the week end, I was going to out with Orianna to find a dress to wear, which is why I was getting my essay over and done with. I loved floral themes and dresses and bright colours. I was a lively and happy person, just like Orianna.

So I was sitting silently on the floor in my room with no one else in my house when the lights went out. There was no light in my room. The curtains were closed and it was dark outside. I stopped what I was doing. I didn't mind the dark, but no one else was in the house, so anything could happen. I shuffled to the corner of the room. I pulled my knees up to my chin and held them tightly with my arms. I was scared.

"M-mum?" I said, loud enough for my voice to travel down the stairs. "D-dad?"

I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"M-Mum? Is tha' you?"

I got no answer. The footsteps came into my room then stopped.

"Wh-who's tha'?"

It was silence, and then I heard a familiar voice speak. "Don' worry Stacie. It's just yer Uncle David."

I let out a sigh of relief. I let go of my legs, but didn't move them from my chin. "Why are the ligh's ou'?"

"I turned them off."

I didn't know what he was talking about. "Why?"

He sighed. "Oh, um...yer parents have been in a car crash, there in the hospital."

I didn't know how to react. I felt tears form in my eyes. "Wh-what? Where are you?" I didn't get an answer.

"So, I'll be livin' 'ere with you."

"When did this 'appen?"

"So, I don' fink you'll be gettin' a party. So you can cancel yer plans with Orianna this weekend."

"H-how'd you know 'bou' tha'?"

"I don't think you're parents would be very happy if you have one and there in hospital."

He didn't give me any answers to any off my questions. He only answered them with a different topic.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here."

I looked around the room to find a dark patch, but there wasn't any.

"D'ya want a hug?"

I nodded, but realised that he couldn't see me. "Yes please."

"Then come 'ere an' ge' one."

I sniffed, fighting back tears. "Where is here?"

I heard his footsteps walk to the other side of the room. "Here."

"Bu' I can' see you, where is here?" tears started to fall. I hated games when I was upset.

I heard the footsteps move around again, but not in my direction. "Where are gonna have a lot of fun now. Me livin' with you."

"How long are they gonna be in 'ospital fo'?"

"Dunno. The doctors said somethin' about a coma. I wasn't paying much attention 'cus I just wanted to come home and stay with you." I heard the footsteps walk towards me. "Do you still wan' a hug."

"Y-yeah."

I heard him crouch down in front of me. I felt his breath blow on my face; it stank of beer. "Well, you're gonna get something fare from one."

I didn't know what he was talking about. I couldn't see anything, but I felt something had on my left cheek. It felt like a punch. Well, whatever it was forced my head to the right. It hit against the draw cabinet beside me. I knew one thing for sure; this wasn't going to be happy families.

_-- END OF FLASHBACK --

* * *

_

I walked towards the wall. "T-2D?"

"Yeah?"

"W-where are you?"

"'M here, I'll jus' go ta the lif'."

This is not what I wanted him to do. Even if there was light from the lift, I didn't want to stay another second standing in the dark on my own. "No! Don'. Please. Come here firs'."

He sighed. "Where are you then?"

"I-I'm beside the door. W-where we w-were before."

I heard his footsteps walking closer to me. I stuck my hand out to feel him when he passed me, but my arm was too short to feel him. I heard his footsteps pass me. "T-2D. M-move back a bit."

"Wha'? Oh, righ'." I heard his footsteps coming towards me again. I kept my arm out and I felt him grab it. "Don' worry Stacie. 'M 'ere now."

I felt a rush of relief fill my body when he spoke. He brought my body close to his, but didn't hug me. I sighed. "Fanks."

"Don' worry. C'mon. Le's go see wassup."

I stayed still, 2D's hand was holding on my wrist as he walked. He stopped when he noticed that I didn't move. "Wha's wrong Stacie?"

I pulled my wrist away from him and with the same hand grabbed his arm. I walked towards him and hugged him. He hugged me back. All I wanted was a hug.

"Stay 'ere fo' a minu'e." I held him tighter.

"'Kay." He loosened his grip on me, but then tightened it again. "You don' like the dark then?"

I shook my head knowing that he couldn't see me. "No. I don' like no' bein' able ta see wha' is comin' nex'."

He held me tighter. "Don' worry. I won' le' anyfink hur' yew."

I smiled and loosened my grip on 2D, but didn't let him go. "Shall we find the lif' then?"

2D laughed. "Yeah, c'mon." He let go off me and I let go off him. He started to walk, but I stayed still.

"T-2D. Come back." I heard him stop and walk back to me. I grabbed his hand. "Don' let go of me."

He laughed and pulled me in a direction, I presume it was towards the lift. "I won' le' you go."

I smiled to myself, because 2D couldn't see me. We stopped walking and I think 2D pushed the button to the lift. We waited in silence and in the dark. The doors finally opened and glowed with blinding light. Well, actually it was a pretty dull light, but compared to the dark, it was like the light of God. We walked into the lift and 2D pushed a button. I didn't pay much attention to what button he pushed. I was focusing on keeping holding his hand.

The lift was quiet. Then, the doors opened. It was dark on the other side of the doors. 2D started to walk and he pulled me to follow him. I didn't want to, but I didn't want to stay in the lift.

When we got out of the lift the doors closed. It was dark, apart from a few squares of lights on the other side of the corridor. 2D pulled me towards the light. As we got closer to the light, I noticed that it was a caravan. It took me a moment to realize that we were in a car park. 2D pulled me passed the caravan and brought me to the wall behind it. He let go of my hand, but I was scared in case he would walk away and forget about me, so I held onto the bottom of his shirt. I couldn't really see what he was doing, but I heard lots of shuffling and creaking of metal. I heard a final push of a button and the lights turned on. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I pulled 2D towards me and hugged him. I let go of him and looked around. There was a box on the wall which was open. I presumed that was something to do with the power.

"You 'kay?"

I nodded. "Fank you so much. I 'ate the dark."

He kissed the top of my head and made a loud mchwaa sound (A/N: I think that is how you would spell that sound). "Don' worry 'bou' it."

I smiled.

"'Kay, le's ge' the keys."

I nodded and he walked to the lift. I followed him.

We got to the kitchen and 2D stood still in the middle of it. He had his finger on the corner of his lip. He didn't speak, so he must have been thinking. He started to walk to a cupboard over the counter. He opened it and looked inside. He shuffled around and pulled out a set of keys.

"'Ere they are." He was staring at the keys as he spoke. He walked to me and held my hand.

We walked back to the lift.

We walked back to the room and 2D fitted the keys in the door. He twisted them and the door opened. We walked in. The room was painted white. It had a wardrobe on the side and a bed in the middle. I smiled at my temporary room.

"'Ere it is." He held his arms out showing me the room.

I nodded my head. "Kool. Fanks 2D."

"Don' worry."

I took my bag off my shoulder and chucked it on the bed.

" 'Ere, are you hungry?"

I looked up at 2D blankly. I generated his question in about 30 seconds.

I shrugged, even though I was. All that crying took it out of me.

"Right then. Wocha wanna eat?"

I shrugged again. "Don' mind. Wha'd'yew wan'?"

"Well, we gotta get somfink from ou'side, 'cus there ain' nofink in the fridge. I fancy a Chinese. D'yew like Chinese?"

I shrugged again. "Don' mind it."

"'Kay c'mon then, le's go."

"Wha'? Where?"

"To the Chinese place daan(down) the road."

"'Kay."

"Righ'. I'll jus' ge' some money then we'll be off, yeah?"

I nodded and 2D walked out the room. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my face in my hands. I was still upset, but I couldn't let this get the better of me. I sat with my face covered by my hands.

2D came back in the room and stopped. "Stacie. Are you a'righ'?"

I didn't realise that I had my head was still in my hands. I looked up at him. "Yeah, 'm fine."

"Sure?"

I stood up. "Yeah."

"Righ' c'mon then. 'M starvin'."

* * *

We walked out the doors off Kong and made our way down the hill to the gates.

Once we had got out, me and 2D walked down the road to a restaurant. It had something written on the top of it, but it was written all fancy, so I didn't bother trying to read it.

We walked in. It was very Chinese-y. There was a man standing at the door. He was short and had a white suit on. He didn't look Chinese.

"How many?" he said very quickly and loudly. He sounded Russian, but I wasn't sure.

"Um, 2 please." 2D stared at the man, looking down.

"Okay, come with me."

He walked through the tables and he brought us to a table for two people. We both sat down and the man walked away.

After about 2 seconds, another man came to the table and put down a pot of tea, two Chinese cups, two menus and chopsticks. Fuck. Chopsticks? I can't use these. I decided to wait a bit before I asked 2D how to use them. I picked up the menu and read the contents. There were loads of food listen in English and Chinese.

I looked at the headings. There were starters, chicken, beef, fish, vegetarian and noodles. I looked through the noodles contents. I saw something which read 'shredded chicken noodles'. I liked chicken, so I picked that. I looked at the back and read the drinks page. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol, so I looked at the soft drinks.

The same man who gave us the menus came back.

"Are you weady to ordaa now?" He had a strong Chinese accent.

I looked up at 2D. "Yeah. I wan' the fish pile o' noodles an' a coke."

The guy scribbled something down on his notepad then him and 2D looked at me. I stared at them blankly, and then realised that they wanted me to say what I wanted. "Oh, righ'. Er...the shredded chicken noodle fing," I showed him the menu and pointed to the shredded chicken thing that I wanted, "and a cranberry juice please."

The man scribbled some more notes down on his notepad. "Okay. Yo' food will come in...aa...ten mineets." The man bowed at us then left.

I looked at 2D, who looked at me. I was the first to laugh, then 2D did the same. I didn't know why I was laughing. I think it was because there was a weird Russian guy at the door. Or it could have been because of the Chinese guy.

I picked up the chop sticks and stared at them with a confused look on my face.

"Er...2D? How do I use these?"

He began to laugh again. "Don' you know?"

I shook my head with an embarrassed look planted on my face. "No."

He picked his chopsticks up. He put his finger in between the two and his thumb on the side of it. "Like this."

I gave him the how-am-I-supposed-to-know-that look.

"Oh, right. Pick yours up then."

I picked the sticks up.

"Pu' your finga between the two sticks."

I did what his told me to, "An' then?"

"Then you pu' yer thum' on the side ta suppor' it. See, like this."

I did what he told me to again, but somehow they fell out of my hand.

"Awwwww! For fuck sake!" I was so frustrated, but it was only on the first go.

2D started to laugh. "Don' ge' so fustra'ed. Try 'gain. Noodle showed me 'ow ta do it. I was shi' on my firs' go. Jus' try 'gain Stacie."

I sighed and tried again. Once again, I failed. I sighed. "I'll jus' try again when the food comes."

2D shrugged, "If yeh wan'."

We sat in silence for about 2 minutes. I yawned. I poured out some of Chinese style tea. I took a sip and it tasted like water with a tint of tea flavouring. I didn't spit it out, I swallowed what was in my mouth and put the cup the down.

"Yew don' like it."

I looked up at 2D who was staring at me. I smiled. "No, no' really."

He shrugged, "Neither do I."

It was silent again. I started to think. I hated thinking, because I would think of problems which would start to get me paranoid. I was thinking about my proper parents, my biological ones. Why did they put me up for adoption? Where they too young? Did they just not want me? Did I have any brothers or sisters? Have I met my parents before? Have I met any of my brothers or sisters before? What colour was my parents hair? What the fuck! Where did those questions come from? My head started to hurt. My brain had decided to have an argument with itself.

"Stacie!"

I looked up. I had my head on the table. I looked around. There was a man standing above me with a plate full of noodles. I looked at 2D; he had his food in front of him. I was wondering what I was doing? "Oh yeah." I moved my head away from the table to let the man put my food on in.

The man put my food on the table and put a drink down as well. "Enjoy yo' mea'." As he turned he gave me a funny look.

"You 'kay Stacie?" 2D picked up his chopsticks.

I nodded. "Yeah, jus' finkin'."

"'Bou' wha'?"

I shrugged. "Stuff." I looked at the plate of food in front of me. it was towering with noodles. I couldn't eat that much food.

I picked up my chopsticks. "Now, le's try this again." I tried to do the thing that 2D told me to do, but it didn't work. They fell out of my hand. I sighed and picked them up again. "I will do this." I attempted again, but failed once again. I sighed, picked them up did a half attempt and then chuck them into my plate. All this time, 2D was watching me laughing."Fuckin' sticks. 'M gonna go ask fo' a fork."

I half got out of my chair when 2D stood up. "No, wai' 'ere. I'll show yeh." He held my wrist and sat me back down. He let go of my wrist. He stood on my right, sort of behind me. "Pick up yer sticks."

I picked them up. He put his hand over mine and tried to fix my fingers into the right position. He pushed my finger down a bit and the chopsticks closed. He lifted his fingers up so that mine would do the same and the chopsticks opened.

"There, y'see."

I started to laugh. "Oh my God I'm doin' it."

2D kept pushing my fingers and loosening his grip and the chopsticks cooperated. I was getting happy. 2D let go of my hands and I tried to do it again, but for some reason, the chopsticks fell out of my grip. I tutted and 2D started to laugh. "Don' laugh."

He stopped laughing and put his hand over mine again. He did the same thing again. "I'm gonna let go now."

He took his hand off mine and I tried to do the chopsticks. It worked, I was doing it.

"Oh my God! 'M doin' it on my own." I started to laugh and so did 2D. I looked behind me, to my right, up at him. I looked into his eyes. I was pretty sure he was looking into mine; it is kind of hard to tell with someone whose eyes are just black with no other colour showing.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but it was really about 6 seconds. I wanted to kiss him. This would have been the perfect moment to do it. But I didn't. I decided that I didn't like him in that way; I was just having a bad day. I figured that I was just on the 'rebound'. I bit my lip and put my head down, breaking the stare. I looked back up at 2D. "Um, fanks. I fink I've go' the hang of it now."

He smiled at me then went to sit back down.

We carried on eating in silence. It felt a little awkward. I was kicking myself at the fact that I didn't kiss him. Why didn't I? I got dumped my Phil, but I didn't really see that going anywhere. I was not on the rebound. I couldn't be, because I wasn't too keen on Phil, getting dumped by him wasn't that big of a deal. Why didn't I just kiss 2D? I don't think he would have minded, even if he didn't fancy me. _Why didn't I kiss him?_ The question kept going around in my head.

I didn't even eat half of the food on the plate. It was too much food. I looked up at 2D, whose plate was almost clean. He looked up at me.

"You full?"

I nodded. "I don' ea' much."

He gave me a worried look. "Really? Or do you jus' no' feel like ea'in'?"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know if I didn't want to eat or if I was just full. So, I shrugged. "Dunno. You finish?"

2D nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

2D paid the bill and we left. It was a silent walk back to Kong. I didn't know what he was thinking; I would give anything to know what he was thinking. Was he annoyed with me? Did he not want me to stay? I shrugged me thoughts off and carried on walking in silence.

When we got to the front door on Kong, 2D felt around his body for keys. He got a bunch of keys out and opened the door. We walked into the lounge to find noodle sitting on the worn out sofa. She turned around when she heard us come in.

"Hallo 2D-sama."

"Hey Noods."

Noodle gave me a strange look, not a rude one; it was a look of confusion.

"Oh, this is Stacie. D'ya memba her Noods?"

Noodles face turned into a big smile. "Oh, hallo Stacie-san."

"Hi Noodle."

She got off the couch and walked towards us.

"Stacie's gonna be stayin' wif us, 'kay? 'Cus somefink 'appened at home." 2D looked down at the small girl.

Noodle nodded. "Hai." She looked at me. "You 2D-sama's girlfrien'?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No."

"Oh, well 2D-sama always talk about Stacie. Murdoc –sama say tha' he think 2D-sama want to 'bang' you. I no know what Murdoc-sama talk about. He say also that he reed 2D-sama diary. He say it say that 2D like you and something about whale."

I looked at 2D who was looking embarrassed. "Um Noods, can I talk to you."

Noodle gave an innocent nod and 2D walked with her to the other side of the room. I don't know what they were talking about, but 2D didn't look angry with her. Then, she skipped away from him and towards me. She gave me a hug.

"Bye Bye Stacie-san." She let go of me and carried on skipping down the hall.

"Bye Noodle." I called.

2D walked towards me. I looked at him with an evil smile. "You have a diary?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"No, nothing. 'M goin' ta bed."

2D shrugged. "If ya wan'."

I walked down the hall and passed Murdoc.

"Why are you 'ere?"

I gave him an innocent look, but I didn't know what to say. "Er...come wif me ta find 2D."

I turned around and walked back into the lounge to find 2D sitting on the couch.

"Oi, dullard." Murdoc called out really loud. 2D was in the same room as him, there was no need to shout.

2D turned around. "Yeah?"

"Wha' is your frien' doin' 'ere. I thougt' you weren' goin' out with 'er."

"I ain'. She need somewhere ta go 'cus off shi' happenin' at 'ome. So I said tha' she could stay 'ere."

Murdoc looked at me. I had a worried look on my face.

"Don't you 'ave any other friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, bu' Orianna's gone ta 'er paren's 'ouse for a few days. I'll stay wif her when she comes back."

Murdoc grunted. "Yeah, you betta." He walked out of the room and down the corridor.

I looked at 2D who was turned around facing me. "You ain' really gonna leave when Orianna comes back. Are yeh?"

I nodded then turned around without a word. If I had a conversation with him, I would probably kiss him, but I didn't want to. I was on the _rebound. _

I got to my room, but didn't bother changing. I was wearing tracksuit bottoms anyway, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. I took my hoodie off and chucked it across the room. I lay in the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished. Smiles. :)

And you all thought that they were gonna kiss. Didn't you! Ahahahahaha! I'm so cruel.

Feedback may make the kiss actually happen.


	12. Chapter 12

I was running, running away from whatever was chasing me. I didn't turn around to look; I figured that that would slow me down. I had to run as fast as I could and find somewhere to hide, but the ironic part was, there was nowhere to hide. It was a straight corridor. There were lights dangling from the ceiling in a straight line through the middle.

I ran as fast as I could, I could her footsteps getting further and further away, I didn't slow down though. I spend up. I felt like I was running in circles, because the corridor looked the same every time I looked at the walls.

I didn't slow down, put something grabbed my shoulder. I didn't stop running, I carried on running. I may have slowed down a bit, but I didn't stop. I felt my shoulder being shaken. I brushed it off, but didn't look back. I carried on running. The footsteps got further away again. Then it happened again, someone's hand was on my shoulder, jerking it. I felt myself slowing down and stopping, still having my shoulder pushed back and forth.

* * *

I opened my eyes and shot up. I was breathing heavily. Everything was blurry, but I didn't waste any time. I pulled out a fist and punched whatever was holding onto my shoulder. Hearing a thump on the ground I wiped my eyes. My eyes wondered to the floor.

I had punched Murdoc. He was holding his jar and rubbing it.

"Shit!" I jumped out of the bed. "Murdoc! Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. Shit! Are you okay?"

He gave me a look saying of-coarse-I'm-not-okay. "What the fuck was that for?" he was still rubbing his jaw.

"Dunno, reflexes...prob'ly. Where you tryin' ta wake me up?"

"Coarse I was tryin' ta wake you up, but I didn't expect to get a punch in the face in the prosses." He moved his hand away from his jaw, it was turning purple. "That is gonna leave a bruise."

I put on the 'woopsy-daisy' face. "Urr...there already is one."

"What?" he stood up.

"I said sorry." I looked at my fist, which was unharmed.

"Yeah, well. We need you ta come down to the studio. We need a second opinion."

I shrugged. "Wha' time is it?"

He gave me a look saying 'you don't think I'm going to find that out for you.' "I don' know. Find ou' yerself." He walked towards the door but stopped and turned to me, "Will yeh wake the dullard up too? He's locked his door."

"Who?" he was probably talking about 2d, but I wasn't sure.

"2D!" He gave a sharp response. He walked out the door, "and hurry up, will you?"

I sighed. I stood in my room. Thinking about what I had just done. _You punch him in the face!_ I thought. Why did I do that? I must have been reflexes. He shouldn't have been trying to wake me up; he shouldn't have come into my room either. Where are the toilets, I need a piss. Hold that thought, where is the studio?

I ran out of the room and looked left and right in the corridor, no sign of Murdoc. I walked back into my room. I picked up my bag off the floor and opened it. I took out the spare green over sixed t-shirt and dark blue jeans from it. I changed into the clothes and put on a pair of dark green converses. I took my eyeliner out from my bag as well. I used my phone reflection to use as a mirror and put the eyeliner on. I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and put it in my pocket.

I walked out of the room and looked left, the right. I noticed the toilet. I walked through the door and found Noodle sitting on the sink desk thing.

"Good morning Stacie-san."

I half waved back. "Mornin'. Murdoc said somefink ta me 'bou' the studio an' needin' a secon' opinion. Are you mean' ta be there?"

She nodded. "Hai. Murdoc-sama want Noodle practice. He no find me. This is girl bathroom."

I nodded back. I walked to the toilet cubicles. I opened the door of one and looked inside, it looked clean. I half walked into it when Noodle shouted for me to stop.

"No! No go in! That have demon in toilet. Once Murdoc went into toilet and scream. He say something grab him. He no aloud be here anyway."

I walked back out from the toilet. "Cheers Noodle."

She gave a cute innocent smile in response. I didn't think it was good for a young girl to be living with 3 other guys. Maybe I should stick around.

I walked into the next one. I turned to Noodle giving the is-this-one-okay face. She nodded in response. I walked in and did my business.

I came out and Noodle was still sitting in the place where she was before. I walked to the sinks and washed my hands. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brushed my teeth and then looked over at Noodle. She was looking straight ahead of her, humming and kicking her feet.

"Are no' goin' ta practice?"

She nodded. "Hai. Shall Noodle show where studio is?"

I nodded to her. She jumped off the sink and skipped out the door. I followed. I opened the door and looked out. I looked to the left and didn't see Noodle, I looked right but there was still no sign of Noodle. I looked left again.

"Boo!"

I screamed and jumped. I turned around to see Noodle. She started to laugh.

"Noodle! Don' do tha'. You scared the livin' day ligh' outta me."

"That was point." She gave a cheeky smile.

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"We go?"

I nodded back to her. "Bu' we need ta go ge' 2D. Murdoc said."

Noodle gave an evil, but cute smile. I gave her the what-are-you-thinking look.

She started to skip down the hall. A followed.

"Stacie-san?" she stopped and looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"2D-sama want you be girlfriend." She gave a sweet innocent smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I was blushing. "Why d'you fink tha'?"

She shrugged and put his hands up in the air, like a two year old would do when they don't know the answer. "I show." She started to run down the corridor and pushed the lift button.

I ran after her.

When we got in the lift she pushed a button and the doors closed.

We got to the car park and passed the caravan. Noodle looked up at me. "Is Murdoc-sama in Winnebago?"

I looked at her puzzled. She then pointed at the caravan. Oh, Murdoc lived in there and it was called the Winnebago. I shrugged to her in response.

She started to run again, which would mean that I would have to run after her as well.

We reached 2D's room. Noodle put a finger up to me, telling me to be quite. She knocked on the door. "2D-sama? We practice now."

I heard movement and groans in the room, but then it stopped.

"No' taday Noods. Tell Muds tha' you couldn' ge' me up." his words were slow and stretched out.

She turned to me and smiled evilly again. She still had her finger up, so I kept my mouth shut.

"But 2D-sama, Stacie-san in studio waiting."

I heard more movement and more groans. "'Kay Noods. 'M cummin."

Noodle turned to me and still had her evil smile on. She took her hand down. "Told you." She let out a babyish laugh. I shook my head at her. "He come when I say you in studio." She changed her evil smile to a sweet innocent one. It is like a unique innocent 'Noodle smile'.

2D's bedroom door opened. He let out a yawn. He had his eyes closed. He wiped them with his hands and looked at Noodle. He had a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans on. "'Ey Noods."

"Good morning 2D-sama."

2D looked at me. "Mornin' Stacie."

I half waved at him. "Mornin'."

"2D-sama?"

2D looked back down at her. "Yeah Noods?"

"Why you no come when I say we practice, but come when I say Stacie-san is there?" she didn't give 2D time to reply, she just started to skip down the hall.

I looked at 2D to find him already looking at me. "At leas' we know she likes you."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"I fink Russ min's you either. Bu' I ain' sure 'bou' Muds."

I put on the 'whoopsy daisy' face. "Well, I sorta punch 'im in the jaw in the mornin'."

"What? Why?"

"Well, 'e was tryin' ta wake me up an' I wasn' 'avin' a good dream, so I fink it was a reflex action of sumfink."

2D shrugged. "I don' fink 'e's one ta hold grudges."

"'Opefully."

"C'mon." 2D started walking and I followed.

* * *

When we got to the studio, Noodle was sitting on a stool in the corner with her guitar in her lap; it had wires plugged into it, and a microphone in front of her, Murdoc was sitting beside the desk thing with loads of buttons with his bass and Russell was sitting at his drum kit.

"Nice for you two ta join us." Murdoc pointed to the microphone which had a keyboard beside it and 2D walked towards it. "Righ' Stacie. You jus' need ta tell us which one sounds betta for playin' live."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Murdoc turned around and pushed a button on the button thing. A bright red light shined, so I figured it was the recording button. 2D tapped the microphone a few times.

"'Kay, we're doin' the nineteen two thousand live play, then we'll do what we added in last week." Murdoc was sitting up with his bass in a position to play.

Everyone nodded and started to do play and sing. At the end I thought it was pretty good. I gave a few claps and stopped.

"Ready? Next one."

They started to play the same song again, but a bit more echoed, a bit more lyrics were repeated and a lot more...rocky. I really liked this version. They finished playing and looked at me. I was staring blankly at the bright red light shining on the desk with loads of the buttons. 2D waved his hands in front of me snapping me out of my trance.

I looked up as him. "The second one."

2D gave me a confused look. I saw Murdoc come up behind him and give him a whack on the back of his head. "Ow! Wha' was tha' fo'?"

"She likes the secon' type."

"Oh. Did ya record it?"

"Coarse I did." He turned to me. "D'ya wan' ta listen to it again?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Push the button under the red light and listen." Murdoc pointed to the red light.

I walked to the desk thing and pushed the button under the red light. The music shook me. It was beaming. I turned around to find everyone holding their ears. Murdoc walked up beside me and twisted a twisty thing and the music lowered. Then he pushed the same button under the red light and the music stopped. I let out a sigh of relief and so did everyone else.

"Right, move out the way." Murdoc put both his hands on my waist to move me, but didn't get around to it, because I elbowed him in his abdomen. I think I just had another reflex action. Murdoc yelped out.

I turned around to find Murdoc bent over holding his stomach, his cheeks were puffed out, trying to take the pain. 2D and noodle had a shocked look on their face but not Russell; he was braking his heart laughing.

"Oh shit!" I walked up to Murdoc, but he waved his arm for me to go away. "Murdoc! Shit! I'm so sorry! Are you gonna be awrigh'?"

"Coarse I'm not goin' ta be oright!" He turned around to face Russell. "Don' know what you're laughin' at lards, she took a cheap shot!"

This made Russell laugh even harder. I bit the side of my lip worryingly. By this time, Noodle had skipped out of the studio as she had the chance.

"Why did you it this time?" Murdoc managed to choke out.

"Sorry, you touched my was'e. I's like a reflex action...again...I fink?"

Murdoc stood up straight and let go of his stomach. "What do you mean I touched yer waste? You mus' be well frigid."

I shrugged. "I am."

Murdoc tilted his head. "Are you a virgin?"

My face had a shocked expression on it. "Why would you as' me tha'?"

"Jus' wonderin'?"

"Well, I ain' answerin' tha'. I like the secon' version. So you've had my opinyan." I walked out of the studio. Why would anyone ask me that? What would he gain from that question?

* * *

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. 7:34. Who wakes up this early? I took my shoes off and put my feet up on my bed. I didn't bother tucking myself in. I just lay down and attempted to fall asleep.

My attempt failed, as someone knocked on the door. I sighed. "Yeah? Come in."

2D came into the room. "Stacie?"

I sat up and sighed. "'Sup?"

"Nofink. Jus' wonderin' wha' go' you so worked up?" he came and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Nofin'. It's jus' tha' I hi' Murdoc twice taday an' I don' wanna do it again."

2D shrugged. "'Kay." He turned to me. "Er...stacie, I know tha' you would prob'ly brake my neck if I ask, bu'it's worf a try. Um, _are _you a virgin."

I looked down at my hands, which were, yes, fiddling with each other. I sighed and looked up. "I'd like ta fink so."

"Wha'ja mean?"

"neva mind."

"Why? Please tell me."

"No." I stood up and pulled him up as well. "Time ta go. I'm tired."

"Wha'? please tell me."

"No." I started to push him towards the door. "Time to leave 2D."

"C'mon Stacie. Why won' you tell me."

"Neva mind 2D." I had pushed out the door by this time.

"Stacie, c'mon. Don' leave me wonderin'."

I was on the other side of the door and he was outside in the corridor. "Bye 2D."

"Bu-."

I closed the door in his face. I didn't feel guilty at all. I walked over to my bed and lay down. I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep. This time it worked.

* * *

End of chappy 12. Wow I've written quite a bit. :L

P.S. Soz if there are a few mistakes, I haven't read threw this.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG! I just realized that I have been spelling Russel with 2 Ls! Shit! Sorry guys. Oh, I haven't read over this, so soz for any mistakes.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Oasis. First, I thought I was still dreaming, so I ignored it, but then it kept on getting louder. It stopped by the time I had opened my eyes, so I closed them again, hoping that I could fall back into my sleep, but it rang again.

I groaned and sat up. I picked up my phone from under my pillow and looked at who had decided to call. It was Orianna. I rolled my eyes and pushed the green button. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello Orianna." I sighed out, showing that I couldn't be bothered to answer her call.

"Oh my God Stacie! Where are you? Are you okay? You ain' sleepin' unda a bridge or somethin' are you?" she was talking very loud and fast.

"Woh, Orianna. Calm down will you. 'M fine."

"No you're not. You're sleepin' anda a bridge ain' you?"

I sighed. "No. 'M no' sleepin' unda a bridge. 'M stayin' at someone's 'ouse."

"Whose house? It ain' Phil's house is it? 'Cus I don't fink he is the best person fo' you ta be stayin' with." Her pace had not changed.

I sighed again. "No. I ain' stayin' at tha' son of a bitch Phil's 'ouse. 'M stayin' wif someone else."

"Why is he a son of a bitch? 'M not sayin' that I don't agree with you. Jus' why?" she had slowed down a bit, but she was still talking fast. How can anyone process so many words in their brain and then say them out loud that fast?

"Jus' because 'e is. Don' worry." I paused. "Why you so worried 'bou' me? Who's told you wha'?"

She didn't reply. "So, how you takin' it?"

I knew what she was talking about and why the questions, but just in case, I had to ask what she was talking about. "Takin' what?"

She put her voice into a whisper. "Y'know, the adoption thing."

I sighed. Mary and George had decided to tell her without my permission. "Fine."

"Right. I know tha' tone. 'M comin' back."

"N-n-no. You don' 'afta. I mean, ya soun' like mary motherin' me."

"No Stace. 'M comin' back. Where shall I mee' you?"

I shrugged knowing that she couldn't see me. "Your place?"

"Yeah. 'Kay. The journey takes abou' six hours."

"Wha' time is it now?"

"Eleven. So I'll be home at abou' six, because I'll stop half way. The journey is sooo long."

"'Kay. See you then?"

"Yep. Bye."

"See ya la'a." I pushed the red button on my phone, ending the call.

I stood up. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked out, no one was there. I walked back into my room and put my shoes on. The door was still open. I heard a knock on it. I looked up to find Noodle standing in the doorway.

"'Ello Noodle." I stood up now that my shoes were on my feet and loosely laced up.

"Hallo Stacie-san."

I have never known why she said san or sama after names, so I had to ask. "Um, Noodle?"

"Hai."

"Why d'you say san or sama afta a name?" I was actually worried in case she took it offensively.

"It Japanese culture. I say sama for family who older Noodle. I say Stacie-san for me no know you well. But I know well now, so you get call chan, for sisters."

I smiled. I wasn't sure if she thought of me as a sister or just a woman that she knows well. "Koll Noodle."

"Ah, Russel-sama say breakfast." She had the uniquely sweet 'Noodle smile', which I was growing to love.

"'Kay. Ya comin' wif me?"

She nodded. So I walked out the door and closed it. I started to walk. I turned around to find Noodle standing by my door.

"Noodle?"

"You no lock door?"

I had forgotten all about the lock on my door. "Oh yeah."

Noodle put on her 'Noodle smile' knowing that she did something right. I walked into my room and picked up the keys of the room off the floor. I walked back out and locked the door.

"We'll go now yeah Noodle?"

She nodded. She started to skip to the lift. I followed her, but I walked.

* * *

Russel was standing with his back to us by the stove, so he must have been cooking. Judging by the smell, he was making a fry up.

"Hallo Russel-sama." Noodle sat down at the table.

There was a sudden thump from somewhere. I didn't know if I should worry, but Noodle and Russel didn't seem to worry.

Russel turned around. "'Sup Noodle-girl." He turned to me. "Hey Stacie."

I gave him a half wave. "'i."

"D'ya like fry ups?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." He turned to Noodle. "Did you ask 'D if he wan'ed anything?"

Noodle put on an 'Oh no' face. "Oh no, Russel-sama. I tell Murdoc-sma though, but he no want. I tell 2D-sama now." Noodle looked at me. "You come with Noodle."

I wasn't sure if she was commanding me or asking me, but either way, I nodded. "Yeah, awrigh'."

* * *

Me and noodle got to 2D's room and I knocked. There was no answer. Noodle knocked again, but this time, the door creaked open. It wasn't shut. I pushed the door open a bit and looked in 2D's room. My eyes widened. 2D was lying on the floor in the middle of his room in, what seemed to be, a very uncomfortable position.

"2D-sama!" Noodle ran over to the lump which was 2D on the ground.

I walked over to the 2 of them. I bent down and lay him down properly on his back. I could see his chest rise and fall, so he was still breathing. I looked at Noodle. "Does 'e a'ways do this?"

Noodle shook her head, "Not all time. He should wake in five minute or I no know."

"Bu' there wassa fump in the kitchen. Tha' was 'im. 'E's bin(been) ou' fo' more than five minu'es."

Noodles eyes started to tear up. "Wha' we do?"

I thought for a minute. "Go ge' Russel. Tell 'im we dunno wha' ta do."

"Hai." She ran out the room.

I sat down beside 2D and looked at him. He was sweating and his hair was covering his closed eyes. I used my finger to move his blue hair away from them.

"2D?" I hoped he would move, but he didn't. "2D, wake up. Please."

* * *

_-FLASHBACK - _

I had to fight back. He was hitting me bruises were already appearing. I tried to raise a fist, but he punched my stomach. I bent over and started to gasp for breath. I was only 14. What sort of psycho does that to his 14 year old neice?

"Was tha' too much for ya?" He came over and pulled my hair, forcing my body to maintain a straight posture. "Huh? Was it?"

"Yes." I managed to gasp out. "Please...no more...I'm sorry."

"Sorry who?" he pulled my hair harder, but I didn't scream, no scream could come. "Say my name."

"Da...David. Sorry...Uncle David." Tears were pouring from my eyes, but no one other than him was able to see them.

"Make sure you remember that name." He jerked my head. "Yeh hear? Make sure that name haunts you in yer nightmares. Yes?"

I managed to nod. I thought he would let me go and walk away, like he always did, but he didn't. Instead, he punched me in the stomach again and left. I bent over and gasped for air. He wouldn't come back, he never did.

I stood up and wiped my tears away from my face. I turned around and looked at my wrists. Why would he hit me for the slits? He did a lot worse.

Without warning, I felt something pull my hair. I knew it was him.

"Wha' were you thinkin' there Stace? Eh?" He spun me around, but still held onto my hair. "How abou' you figh' back? For a change." He let go of me and stood back. "C'mon Stace, fight back."

I shook my head. "No. Leave me alone."

He walked back up to me and bent down to my level, being face to face with me. "Hit me. c'mon. I know you wanna."

I backed away. "No. 'Cus you'll only hi' me harder."

He backed away. "Okay. Fine. Jus' make sure you say goodbye to your paren's before I pull their plugs. Yeah?"

That made me angry. He had never threatened me like that. He would always threaten to hurt me, but nobody else. That did tick me off. I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. He bent over and I gave him a right hook which sent him flying to the floor.

He didn't get back up. Was he dead? Was he unconscious? Well, he was defiantly knocked out. I knew when he was pretending and when he was not. I crouched down to him. I bent over his face and looked at him. I knew that he could wake up any second now, but I like to take a few seconds to admire the sight. This would usually happen to me, but this time it was him.

I stared at him for more than a few seconds, which was a bad move. He gasped and opened his eyes. I tried to move away, but his hand grabbed the back of my neck and he forced he over his body and to the floor on the over side of him. He hit me hard. He kicked me in the stomach and in the face. Then he walked away. I lay on the floor. I was crying and bloody. I felt my face with my hands and saw it covered in blood. I didn't move. I stayed where I was until I would hear the front door shut. I would just lay there. Cry and then pass out.

_-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

_

He wouldn't move. I stayed looking over him. I couldn't hear anything, so, to me, it was silent.

He started to flinch. He was waking up. I had gotten my hopes up, but it didn't last. He stopped and nothing happened. He was still breathing. I watched him again. Maybe he needed the kiss off life? I thought to myself. No, he doesn't. Stop thinking like that. You are on the _rebound_.

Suddenly, he gasped and opened his eyes. That sight caused me to scream. I jumped back and supported myself with my hands.

He sat up and then looked at me. "Sorry Stacie. Wha' 'appened?"

I was breathing heavily. I was in shock. I don't know why, I just was. "I dunno. Me an' Noodle came into the room ta fin' you 'ere ion the floor. You okay?" I sat up normally.

He nodded. "Musta jus' passed ou'?"

"Prob'ly."

Noodle and Russel came into the room.

"Yo 'D? Wha' happened." Russel and Noodle seemed calm.

2D shrugged. "Dunno, jus' passed ou' I fink."

Russel nodded and walked out.

Noodle came and gave 2D a hug. "All betta." She let go of him and walked out of the room.

I looked at 2D. "Wha' were ya doin' befo' ya passed ou'?"

2D shrugged. "Can' 'memba. Can ya tell me now?"

I looked at him with the what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look. "Wha'?"

"Yanno. Why d'ya like ta fink yer a virgin?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shuttit 2D." I stood up, but 2D had grabbed my hand. I pulled him up instead of letting him pulled me down.

"Ya gotta tell me now, 'cus I wanna know."

"Don' worry 2D. c'mon, le's ge' sumfink ta eat." I walked for the door.

2D walked behind me and we head for the kitchen.

* * *

End of chapter. Reviews are necessary.


	14. Chapter 14

I left Kong with 2D at about 5:00 to go to Orianna house. He said something about me doing something stupid. I suggested walking because I couldn't be bothered to get the bus. He asked me lots of questions about my parents and stuff like that on the way. I didn't mind it, but the question he kept asking me every now and then was; "Wha' did you mean 'bou' you likin' ta fink yer a virgin?" I didn't want to, but I shouted at him to stop asking. He lowered his head and carried on walking. I got a lot of stares, but I didn't care, he was bugging me.

* * *

2D POV

I really wanted to know what Stacie was talking about. I don't understand, if you're going to tell someone a brief sentence like that, but didn't want them to know what you're talking about, why say it. But once she told me to shut up I stopped asking. I didn't want to get a punch in the face. She punched Murdoc and he has a big blackish bruise on his jaw line, I didn't want that.

He got to Orianna house and Stacie knocked. The door opened and a woman with long brown curly hair opened the door. Man she was fit. She had a stunningly pretty face and she was slim with a fair amount of chest. My mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"'Ello Stace." She looked at me and gave me a weird look, not a mean one, but one saying 'who the hell are you and what are you doing with Stacie'. "An', um. 'Ello. 'M Claudia, Orianna's sista." She took out her hand and I shook it; still dazed by the sight of her.

"'M 2D. 'M really stuar', bu' 2D's betta."

She nodded and turned back to Stacie. "I go' a call from Orianna a few hours ago. Yeh can come in an' wait fo' her."

Stacie nodded and walked in. I followed behind her. We walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Claudia came in. "Stace. 'M going ou' fo' a bit. Can you tell Orianna ta give me a call when she comes back please?"

Stacie nodded and Claudia left out the front door.

I turned to Stacie. "Woh she was fi'."

Stacie started to laugh. "She's really pre'y. Ain' she?"

I nodded.

"You should ask 'er ou'. She ain' go' a boyfrien'." She looked like she meant it, but I didn't like that. That would mean that Stacie didn't like me _in that way_.

I shrugged. "Prob'ly, but she ain' my type." I was lying. She was like any other girl I had went out with, but I didn't want her, I wanted Stacie.

"Why no'." She tilted her head curiously.

I shrugged again. "Dunno. Even if she was, I wouldn' ask 'er ou'."

"Wha' is yer type then?"

"Dunno. I fink someone li'e you is my type."

She tilted her head the other way. "Wha's tha' suppose ta mean?"

I waved the subject off. "Don' worry."

"No, tell me."

I moved away from her, playfully. "No."

She moved closer. "Please."

I moved away some more. "No."

She moved closer again. "Why no'. C'mon 2D, jus' tell me."

I moved away a bit more, but was stopped by the end of the sofa. "No."

She moved closer to me. "Ya hafta."

I didn't move this time, there was no room. "I said no."

She put her feet up on the sofa and sat on them, facing me. "Please."

I moved my head close to her ear, but I didn't whisper, I spoke loud, but not too loud. "No."

She pushed me playfully. "You bitch. Tell me." She moved a bit closer.

This was my chance, I could either kiss her, or use this as blackmail for her to tell me what she meant by her liking to think she was a virgin. "Okay, I will. Bu' only if you tell me wha' you mean' by likin' ta fink yer a virgin."

She took her feet of the sofa, moved a bit away, but not too far and crossed her arms. "Fine, be li'e tha', 'cus you ain' gettin' anyfink outta me."

"Fine, then. I will tell you."

She smiled at me.

"Bu, firs'." I put my finger up into the air.

Her smile faded into a blank expression.

"Ya hafta le' me call you Stace." I smiled at her, showing my toothless grin.

She shrugged. "'Kay. Now tell me."

"Well, there ain' much more ta tell." I lied. I wanted to tell her that she was the one for me.

"Yeah there is. 'Cus you kep' sayin' don' worry. So don' give me tha' shi'."

I sighed. "Well. There _isn't _akchually anyfink more ta say, 'cep'." This was it. I was going to tell her. "I kinda." I paused, trying to reword my sentence. "Sorta-"

The door cut me off. Orianna was back.

Why now? I thought. Was it not meant to be or something?

She walked into the living room. "Hi Stace." She turned to me. "Hi 2D."

I nodded a reply.

Stacie half waved. "Hi Orianna."

"I have decided never to drive there on my own again. I was bored outta my life." Orianna came and sat down beside Stacie.

I laughed a bit.

"So, tell me then? Howwa you?" Orianna was facing Stacie.

"Well, er...can we go ta yer room ta talk." Stacie turned to me. "Sorry 2D, bu' I kinda need ta talk ta Orianna."

I didn't mind if she didn't want to have the conversation without me. I nodded again in response.

"Ya can turn on the tele if you want." Orianna stood up and so did Stacie.

I nodded once again. They walked out of the room and into a room down the hall.

I sighed to myself. Why did Orianna have to come back at that second? Why not another 10 seconds later so that I could at least tell Stacie how I felt. I didn't mind what Stacie's reaction would be, I just wanted to get it out of my system to tell her.

They were in there for about 10 minutes. I didn't turn the television on; I was too caught up in my thoughts to bother.

When they came into the living room, Stacie was wiping her eyes. She had obviously been crying. Stacie came and sat down beside me and Orianna sat down beside her.

Stacie turned to me. "Er...I kinda hafta stay a' yours fo' a bi' longer, 'cus Claudia has someone stayin' 'ere. Issat kool wif you?"

Of course it was. "Yeah."

"Wha' 'bou' Murdoc?"

I shrugged. "Don' worry 'bou' 'im. Noods likes yew, so don' worry."

"'Kay. Fanks." She leaned in and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, but not as tightly.

"I's kool Stace. Don' worry 'bou' it."

She let go of me and I did the same. "Er...I need clothes. Which would mean goin' 'ome ta Mary an' George."

"We'll get some for you." Orianna looked at me.

I nodded back. "Yeah. We don' min'."

"But then we have ta go out tonight." Orianna demanded.

"Where?" Stacie had a smile on her face, she looked happy.

"Dunno. To a club or somethin'? You can't use work as an excuse 'cus we got the week off." Orianna was looking at Stacie.

Stacie shrugged. "Don' min'."

Orianna looked at me. "You comin'?"

I shook my head. "No fanks."

"Sure?" Stacie spoke up now.

I shook my head again. "No, 'm fine. Don' worry 'bou' me."

"'Kay. Let's go and get you some clothes." Orianna stood up.

"Yeah." I stood up as well.

Stacie stood up but didn't say anything.

We walked out the door and got into Orianna's car. I sat in the back, Stacie in the front passenger seat and, obviously, Orianna driving.

It was a silent car journey to Stacie's 'old home'.

* * *

When we pulled up to the house, Stacie stayed in the car. So it was just me and Orianna going in. I didn't know what I was going to say I was to her. I think they already knew Orianna, but only George had met me. I couldn't just say that I met her a few days ago and know we are really good friends and she is staying with me in Kong studios with another two men and a 12 year old girl. Could I?

We walked to the front door through the front garden.

Orianna knocked on the door and we waited.

The door opened to the same man who I met the other night, George.

"Hello Orianna." He turned to me. I found it so annoying that everyone would say hello to the other person with me and then say hello to me, but I _was_ the stranger. "And hello...who was it?"

"Stuar'." I almost said 2D. Again, I didn't want him to think that I was some weird guy with black eyes and blue hair called 2D, which I was.

"Yes, Stuart. Come in." He moved out of the door way to allow us in.

We walked into the house. It was cosy, sort of like my parents house. We followed George into the living room were a women sat on the couch.

She stood up. "'Ello Orianna." She looked at me. "Sorry, I don' believe we've met. I'm Mary." She stuck out her hand for me to shake it.

I shook it while introducing myself. "'M 2D." Whoops. I knew I would do something like that. "I mean Stuar', sorry." I let go of her hand.

George walked out of the room and went somewhere in the house.

"Stuar', nice name." She smiled.

"Um, Mary." Orianna caught her attention. "We came here to get some'a Stacie's things. Just so you know."

Mary nodded. "An' where is she now."

Me and Orianna shared glances. Orianna spoke up. "Err...she's in my car. So we can' be long."

Mary's eyes widened. "Can I go see her? Is she alrigh'? Where is she staying?" It was strange that she didn't react like that when Orianna told her that she wanted to get some of her things.

I didn't want to say that she was staying with me, but I had to, so that Mary wouldn't worry. Come to think of it, she would probably have her stay out on the street than stay with someone looking like me. "She's...um...stayin' wif me."

She looked shocked. She turned to Orianna. "Why isn' she staying with you? You're her bes' friend, aren't you?"

Orianna nodded. "Yeah, but Claudia has someone already crashin' on the couch, so t-Stuart said that she could stay with him."

She looked at me. "Who are you to Stacie then? Her boyfriend? She changes from man to man everyday by the looks of it."

Was this true? Was she some sort of whore? No. She couldn't be. She doesn't act like a whore, she acts timid. Her dad thought that I was her boyfriend, so maybe the two of them just presume that every boy Stacie talks to is her fellow.

"No. 'M no'. Jus' 'cus she 'angs 'roun' wif differen' boys, don' mean they're all her boyfrien's. 'M jus' 'er frien'."

Mary smiled. "Do you live on yer own then?"

Damn. I wanted to just tell her that I live with a 12 year girl and not with two other men as well and one of them is a sex and drug addict. "Er...well. I live in this buildin' called Kong studios."

Mary gave an impatient smile. "I didn't ask you were you live. I asked you who do you live with?"

I was hesitant. "Um...well. I live with three other people." I gave a smile hoping that would enough to satisfy her.

"And what are they like?"

"Erm...there's Noodle. She's twelve and she's li'e my li'le sista. There's Russel...'e's twen'y six, 'e's li'e a dad ta Noodle an' a big brotha ta me. An' then there's Murdoc. Well...he's li'e the pries'." I lied. "He's the one who took me inta his 'ome. 'E helped Russel ou' a lo'. An' 'e said tha' 'e would allow Noodle ta stay wif 'cus she's an' orphan. He is li'e the one 'oldin' us all tagetha." Somehow, I made Murdoc seem kind and good hearted without lying (apart from the priest bit) about how we came together, strange.

Mary smiled. "Well, I think that it is okay for Stacie to stay with you. But tha' really isn't up to me, is it?" she started to cry.

Orianna gave her a hug and Mary sobbed. "Don't worry Mary. She'll come 'round."

Mary let go of Orianna, "Please, tell her I still love her like she was my child."

"I think she knows tha'. I think she's just mad 'cus of the David thing." Orianna smiled.

Who was David? I thought. I didn't think to ask.

"Yeah, prob'ly." Mary gave a faint smile. "You can go ge' her things."

Me and Orianna nodded and I followed Orianna up the stairs to Stacie's room.

Orianna opened the door. "Surprised it isn' locked."

I looked at the room. It had one wall black, on wall silver, one wall white and the wall behind her bed was dark purple. The white wall had writing and red (what looked like blood) marks on it. Her bed sheets were aqua blue and so were her curtains. The room was messy and full of magazines, CDs and clothes all over the floor.

"Can you pick her CDs up from the floor an' I'll get her clothes." Orianna had already walked over to the wardrobe.

I nodded in response and picked up all the CDs from the floor. I picked up blur, Biffy Clyro, U2, Coldplay and a few other bands. I hadn't heard of some of them, but they looked good.

When I had finished picking up the CDs from the floor, I saw the CD rack. There were so many, I already had towers in my arms.

"Er, shall I go pu' these in yer car an' then come back fo' the res'?" I pointed at the CD rack.

Orianna nodded in response.

I walked downstairs and nearly fell over. I managed to get to the bottom safely and walk out the door to the car. Stacie got out and opened the boot for me to put the CDs in.

"You 'ave so many CDs, i's unbelievable."

Stacie nodded enthusiastically. "I know. But I don' 'ave any Gorillaz albums. Soz." She smiled.

I started to laugh. "Soz?"

"Shu' up, yeah." Stacie rolled her eyes and I stopped laughing.

"Well, 'm gonna go ge' the res' of yer CDs."

Stacie nodded and I turned on my heel, but tripped over my other leg. I fell forward on to the pavement. I let out a whimper. I heard Stacie laugh aloud. I felt someone's hand on my waist and my shoulder, pulling me up. I turned around to see Stacie once I was up. I said thanks and started to walk to her house.

I got up to her room and Orianna had a bag full of clothes and was packing another. "She has so much shit, it's, like, oh my God."

I laughed and walked to the CD rack. "Shall I jus' ta'e the whole fing, or take 'em ou'?"

She shrugged. "Just bring the whole thing."

We got into the car with all of Stacie's clothes, CDs and other stuff in the boot. Orianna put the keys in the ignition and started the car up to drive.

"I don' know what you want an' what you don't want. So I brough' all your clothes." Orianna kept her eyes on the road; she didn't take them off it. Unlike Murdoc, he would drive with his eyes shut at top speed and not care what happens.

"Fanks." Stacie sighed out.

"Oh, yeah. I got your black and grey bed covers." Orianna smiled, but didn't look at Stacie.

"Yessss." Stacie hissed. "Fanks again."

"Um, Stace?" I said from the back.

She turned around and looked at me.

"If yer gonna stay fo' a lon' time, d'ya wanna pain' yer room?"

Stacie looked at me with a smile.

"Yanno, you could pain' one wall black, the other silva, 'nother whi'e an' one dark purple." I smiled at her.

"Don' min'. Bu' I don' wan' purple, it can be whi'e." She smiled.

"If ya wan'."

Orianna stopped at a red light. "Wait! How do I get ta where ever this Kong place is?"

I was no use with directions. Hopefully Stacie was.

"Keep goin' straigh' an' 'll tell ya where ta go." Stacie said. Thank God she knew, otherwise, there would be no way we would be getting there any time soon.

* * *

Stacie directed Orianna where to go, with a few mistakes. So we would be going back and forward through roads, but we got there eventually.

Orianna drove the car up the hill to the car park in Kong. Orianna parked in one off the many parking spaces.

We got out the car and opened the boot.

"'Ll ta'e the clothes." Stacie picked up the three bags as soon as she spoke. She vanished in the corridor.

I struggled to pick up the CDs, but managed to bring them to Stacie's room. The door was open so I walked in. Stacie was shoving the bags in a corner.

"Here's yer CDs. Where shall I pu' 'em?"

"Jus' pu' 'em on my bed. I'll deal wif 'em afta."

"There's the CD rack in the car. Where shall I pu' tha'?"

She shrugged. "In a corna somewhere?"

I put the CDs on her bed and walked out the room leaving her in it.

There didn't seem to be anyone home. They must have left to go somewhere.

I got to the car park and saw Orianna with the CD rack. She put it out in front of her for me to take it. I took it from her and turned around to get back to Stacie's room.

Stacie's POV

I sighed to myself and sat on the floor, because my bed was occupied with CDs. Why did I have so many? I needed a night out. I thought that I had work tonight, but Orianna told me otherwise, so I just went along with that. I didn't care if Charlie sacks me. I could always find something else to do.

2D came into the room and put the CD rack in a corner of the room.

"Are you awrigh' Stace?" He came down and sat next to me.

"You can' call me Stace." I said it in a playful voice. I remembered that he needed to tell me something.

"Why no'?" He looked at me in confusion.

"'Cus you still need ta tell me wha' you mean'." I looked back at him.

He looked away from me. "Oh, righ'. It weren' my faul'. Orianna came in when I was gonna tell you."

"So? You can tell me now, can' you?" He looked back at me and I smiled at him. Oh, how I hoped he would say he liked me.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He moved a bit forward and turned his body to face me. "Wha' was the las' fing I said ta you?"

I put my finger on my chin and thought. "Er...somefink 'bou' kinda an' sorta?" I was sure that was it, but not 100%.

"Yeah, tha' was it." He looked down then back up at me. "Well, I kinda...sorta...um...ya see...the fing is...I-" he was cut off by the door.

"Stace?"

I sighed and looked at the door to see Orianna hanging on the door handle. "Yeah?"

"No' disturbin' anything, am I?"

I sighed again. "No."

"Okay, good. D'ya wanna leave then?"

"Where?"

"Ta go ou'."

I gave her the are-you-thick-or-something look.

"What?" She let go of the door handle.

"I ain' goin' ou' li'e this." I moved my hands up and down my body.

"Oh, ge' ready then."

"Ge' ou' then." I pointed to the door, even though she was there.

"Yeah." she walked out the door.

I turned to 2D. "You too."

He stood up. "Don' you wanna know wha' ui was gonna say."

I shrugged. "No' any more. I'll talk ta ya la'a."

"'Kay." 2D walked out the door and closed it.

I walked to the door and locked it with the keys. I turned around, picked up a bag and put it on my bed on top of the CDs. I opened it and looked through the contents. I took out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black over sized t-shirt, but it had the look that the neckline had been cut off so that it falls over one shoulder. It had a print of a white rose on it, which had scratches through it, making it look old, but it wasn't. I found my makeup bag in a pocket on the side of the bag.

I picked up another bag and put in on my bed over the CDs. I opened it hoping it was shoes, which it was. I chucked each pair out of the bag until I found a pair black and white converses. I turned around and to see all the shoes scattered all over the floor.

I put on the clothes, took the bags off my bed and chucked them in the corner of the room, where they were before. I opened my makeup bag and took out the mascara, eyeliner and black eye shadow. I took out the small mirror and put on my makeup. I don't really like using makeup, but I was going out, so I didn't want to look like a trap.

I walked out of my room with a small black jacket with a grey hood coming out from the back. I didn't bother doing anything to my hair, I just left it out. It looked almost straight anyway.

I got to the car park to find Orianna talking to 2D.

"You decided ta come then 2D?" I asked when I got to the car.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why no'?"

He shrugged. "Can' be bothered."

"Fine. Be li'e tha'."

"I will."

I started to laugh. I turned to Orianna. "We'll go then?"

Orianna nodded. "Yeah."

"'Kay. See ya 2D." I opened the passenger door.

"Yeah, bye 2D." Orianna opened the driver door.

"Bye guys." 2D walked away.

Orianna started the car and we drove out of Kong to wherever it was we could go to hang out.

* * *

End of chappy 14 :)

Sorry its late guys. I wasn't allowed on the computer because my mother saw a conversation of mine of facebook, which was full of swearing, so she told me that I can't go on it for a while. I'm passing this off as homework. So don't expect there to be frequent updates. Sorry. Hehe. Smiles.

Oh Oh Oh. I was thinking about writing a rape flashback, because Stacie was abused in her past and you all must have guessed that she was raped. So, tell me if I should or shouldn't. Please.

Oh Oh Oh. And you need to review. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the delay guys. I kind of told my mother this was my homework. So I did this and my actual homework over the few days.

I haven't read over this. Sorry if it gets a bit confusing with the left and right, I had to keep changing them. :)

* * *

My head ached. The curtains in the room were open and the light was blinding as I opened them less than a millimetre. I moaned as I rolled over to have my back facing the light. Every bone in my body ached as I moved. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. My left eye pained as I opened it. My vision was blurry, but that was normal with a hangover. I stretched in my bed, but flinched at the pain I got in return. I scratched my head as I sat up. What did I do last night? I thought. I don't normally get hangovers. Alcohol doesn't have much of an effect on me, unless I have an unbelievable exceeding amount of it. The last thing I remembered doing was sitting in the club with Orianna waited for Gary to show up. The last thing I remember drinking was a vodka martini.

I got up out of bed and started to walk to the door. I didn't look at my room at this point, or the floor for that matter, causing me to slip over a CD that was on the floor. I fell forward on the floor and on a few other CDs. I looked up. A pulse of pain shot through my body. I couldn't ignore it. I let out a whine from the pain and lowered my face back to the floor.

When I thought that it was all right to get up, I attempted to do so. I lifted my head up and used my arms to support me in my attempt. The same pain shot through every muscle in my body. I ignored it and got to my feet. I looked around at my room and noticed that it was terribly messy. From what I could tell, I had chucked all the CDs off my bed onto the floor. I didn't do a very good job of it, because there was still a few on my bed. I didn't sleep in the duvet covers , I must have just fell on my bed and slept. I looked down at my feet and saw that I still had my shoes on. I had the same pair on and the same pair of jeans on, so I hadn't got change(I only saw the bottom half of my jeans). I didn't look at my clothes, I just knew that I was wearing clothes. Just to double check, I used my hand to check if I was wearing something, which I was.

I turned to the door. I needed something to stop the pain. I would usually take some of George's painkillers, because anything else would be too weak. I would get terrible hangovers. The reason being, I don't usually get drunk on booze. I could take a lot and walk on the curb of the footpath and not step an inch out of place. The only way I would get drunk is on so much vodka or anything stronger. Hence the unbearable hangovers.

I decided to go to the kitchen to see if anyone was there who might have any form of strong painkillers. I stumbled on the way a few times, but got there. I hadn't looked in the mirror but I had my hair down, so that would cover my face. I hadn't checked what I was wearing either, just my shoes and the bottom half of my jeans.

* * *

I got to the kitchen and walked in. The door was open so I didn't have to face any pain doing that. The pain from walking was unbearable enough. I used my hand to rub the right side of my face as I walked in (the left side was covered by my fringe so I couldn't see).

"I feel li'e shi'." I sighed out as I removed my hand from my face.

2D was sitting on the table eating cereal. Murdoc had his back pressed up against the side of the counter top, puffing away at a cigarette and not paying any attention. Russel had his back to the door from which I entered and was doing something that I couldn't see, because his large body covered almost the whole side of the room. Noodle was nowhere to be found in the kitchen.

2D looked up at me and spat out whatever was in his mouth back in the bowl of cereal. This caused Murdoc to look at 2D then at me.

"You look like shit, luv." Murdoc took his cigarette out of his mouth.

I gave him a confused expression. Russel turned around and gave me a shocked look. 2D just stared at me with a blank expression on his face. What was wrong with me?

"What were you a' last night, Stacie?" Russel folded his arms.

"Wha-Wha'?" I was seriously confused. I looked down at my top, to find it ripped down the middle, but not fully. Whatever was left of the printed rose was covered in blood. I looked at the top of my jeans. They had a little tare on the left side and had dark patches on them. I looked up at everyone in shock. What _was_ I up to last night? "Wif Orianna...an'...Gary." God, that guy pisses me off! "When did I come back?"

"Well ya came in pretty late. I had jus' decided ta go ta sleep." Murdoc had the cigarette in his mouth as he spoke.

"An' tha's pre'y la'e." 2D still had a blank expression on his face as he spoke to me.

"Did you ge' into a fight or some'in', luv?" Murdoc had smoke coming out of his mouth as he talked.

I really couldn't remember. I was so confused. I wouldn't normally get into a fight. Did I? I shook my head. "No...well, I don' fink so."

"I think it's time you looked in the mirror Stacie." Russel looked serious. He acted like George when he was fathering me.

To be honest, I really didn't want to. I was scared of what the reflection would be. If I had gotten in a fight, was drunk and couldn't remember anything, it must have had a huge impact on my face. I wasn't pretty or anything in the first place, but what if I looked worse?

I nodded and turned on my heel to walk to the bathroom without saying anything.

* * *

When I got there I hesitated to look at my reflection. I tried to look from the corner of my eye, but I didn't want to. I had to. I faced the mirror, but didn't look at my face. I looked and the top of my jeans, which had a rip on them and a bit of dry blood. I looked up at my top, which was ripped in half and showing my black vest, which was covered in dry blood as well. I stopped looking at the mirror and looked at my fists. They were bruised and bloody. Oh my God! I had killed someone! No...no. that wasn't it. I had definitely gotten into a fight. I looked back at the mirror. I looked at whatever part of my face which was not covered by my fringe. There was dry and fresh blood all over it. My lip was cut and had dry blood on and under it. My nose had dry blood under it. I had a cut on top of my right eyebrow, which had dry blood and fresh blood pouring out from it. My right eye had been hit or something, because it had been bruised pretty badly. I moved my hair out of my face, but felt blood on whatever pieces of hair I had touched. Disgusting. I looked at my whole face. There was more blood, but I didn't know where from. I had purple bruises in different parts of my face. This definitely wasn't a bitch fight.

I opened the tap and let cold water pour out. I took some in my hands and splashed it over my face. I flinched at the sting. The sting was burning through my cuts. I watched the blood mix with the water as I ran down the sink. I carried on rinsing my face even though the sting was painful. I closed the tap and looked up at the mirror. More blood started pouring from my cuts. I sighed and opened the tap again to wash my face.

* * *

I ran back to the kitchen to get some plasters or something to cover up the cuts to stop the bleeding. I stopped half way because I got a shock a pain, but I carried on after about 2 seconds.

I got to the kitchen to find just 2D sitting at the table, not eating anything, just sitting there with the same bowl of cereal sitting in front of him. I stared at him as I walked in.

"Yer still bleedin'." 2D spoke and knocked me back from totally zoning out.

However, it took me a while for my brain to process what he was talking about. My headache got worse. I pushed my hand on my forehead to try to stop the pain. Not only did it make it worse, I had put my hand on my cut above my eyebrow, which hurt. I made a face of pain.

"You okay Stacie?" 2D got up and walked over to me.

I shook my head. "Yeah, bu'...d'you 'ave any painkillers or somefink. My 'ead aches li'e mad." I looked up at 2D, who was now standing in front of me.

He smiled. "That...I have." He put his hand in his pocket and took out an orange see-through tube full on pills. "Are these wha' you need?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Please."

He took the white cap off and tipped it into his hands allowing two to fall into his palm before closing it. "'Ere you go." He put the two pills into my palm.

"Fanks." I put them into my mouth and swallowed them without anything to drink.

2D had a confused look on his face, "Aren' you gonna 'ave anyfink ta drink?"

I shook my head. "No. D'you 'ave any plasters for my cu's?"

"Yeah, bu' there in my room 'cus no one else uses 'em."

I shrugged. "C'mon then." I turned and started to walk.

I turned around to see 2D still standing in the kitchen. "D'ya no' know wha' 'appened?" he started to walk up to me.

I shook my head, but did wonder. "No. Bu' i' defina'ely weren' a bitch figh'."

"Don' look li'e one. As' Orianna."

That was a good idea. "Yeah, bu' my phone in my room, so le's go there firs'."

2D shrugged. "Yeah awrigh'."

* * *

We got to my room. Wow, it was a mess. I noticed clothes on the floor this time. I looked around the room for my phone, because it wasn't on my bed. 2D just stood there looking around at the mess.

"Your room's one o' the only rooms wif a wooden door, yanno." I turned around to look at 2D who was staring at the door.

I didn't answer, I just turned back around to find my phone.

"I fink tha's yer phone." I turned around to see 2D pointing at the corner of my room at a pile of broken pieces of plastic on the floor. My phone.

"Shit!" I picked up the pieces. I must have been really pissed last night to decide to chuck my phone at the wall and break it.

"Here, use my phone." I turned to 2D who had his phone in his hand and was handing it to me.

"I don' know her numba." How was I going to call her? I had an idea. "Can I pu' my SIM in your phone ta call 'er, please."

2D nodded and gave me his phone and I sat on my bed and fiddled around with the two phones – or one and a few pieces of what used to be a phone.

Once I had finished I called Orianna.

After a few rings, she answered. "Hello?" she sounded like she had just woken up.

"Orianna? I's Stacie."

"Oh, hi Stace."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke up about five minutes ago but stayed in bed 'cus I'm tired."

"Okay, good. Wha' did I do las' nigh'?"

"Oh...well...me you an' Gary were doin' shots."

"An' then?"

"Well...I went to the toile' and when I came back...you were...kinda...on top of Gary."

My eyes widened. Did I make out with him? No. I couldn't have. I hated him and no amount of alcohol could change that. "Wha' do you mean I was on top o' Gary?" I raised my voice a bit unintentionally. I looked over at 2D and gave him a cautious smile.

"Not in that way…you were jus'..." Why was she being so cautious? If I did do anything with Gary she wouldn't pick up the phone. So what did I do?

"'Urry up, will you?" I was growing impatient.

"Well…I thought you were…kissin' him…But when I walked over to see what was happenin'…you were…like…punchin' him in the face."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Why did I do this?"

"I don' know. But it was a good fight."

"Well, it would be a good fight if I was involved. Who won?" I was more interested if I beat the crap out of Gary then to why I did so.

"You, but then Gary got up and pulled you back and you slipped and fell onto the table face first."

"An' then I presume Gary decided ta punch an' kick me?"

"Yeah, then you somehow go' up and smashed his head into the wall and then kick the crap out o' him."

I smiled. "An' then I walk ou'?"

"Yeah…and it was all ova, 'cus Gary passed out. He's fine now."

"'Kay. oh yeah. I smashed my phone up so I'm gonna ge' a new one wif a new numba."

"Well, I gotta go. I've got a terrible headache."

My headache had eased a bit. Those pills had started to kick in. "Righ'. bye."

"Bye."

I turned the phone off and took my SIM out and put 2D's SIM back in. I gave him the phone.

"So wha' 'appened." 2D was looking at me.

"Oh, well, apparently, we was doin' sho's an' I 'ad a figh' wif Gary. I fell onto a tab'e an' tha's when he star'ed ta punch an' kick me. Bu' I go' up an' won the figh'. Accordin' ta Orianna." I gave him a cheesy smile when I told him I won.

"D'you figh' li'e a man?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, 'specially when 'm drunk." I gave another cheesy smile.

I stared at 2D and he stared back at me. Oh, how I wanted to kiss him, but something told me that I didn't want to.

2D lifted his hand up to my eye, but didn't touch it, he let his hand hover over my eye. "Does i' hur'?"

I shrugged. "I've 'ad worse."

"Le's go ge' yer plasters, then." He turned around and started to walk out the door and I followed him.

* * *

"Here you go." He handed a bunch of plasters. His room wasn't messy, it was clean, unlike mine.

"Fanks." I took them and held them in my hand.

"D'you wan' me ta ge' some wipes?" he had already turned around to walk.

"Um, yeah?"

He came back with a pack of wipes in one hand and a wipe in his other hand. "D'you wan' me ta do it fo' you?"

I nodded.

He lifted the wipe up to my face and gently dabbed it on my cut above my eyebrow. I hissed a bit at the sting.

He took his hand away. "Sorry. D'ya wan' me ta carry on?"

I nodded again slowly.

He lifted his hand up with the wipe in again. Again, he gently tapped the wipe above my eyebrow. I hissed a bit again. He took his hand away, but then put it back. I looked into his eyes as he did so. He kept glancing down at my eyes, but moved them back up to concentrate on what he was doing.

He took his hand away. "I fink tha's clean."

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying. I heard him and took in his word, but didn't react. I just stared at him. I just imagined what it would be like to kiss him. His lips were perfect. They looked smooth.

His started to move closer. Was he going to kiss me? If he was, I wouldn't' reject it. I wanted it to happen.

He was practically a millimetre away from me when I realised something. I had a cut on my lip, which was still bleeding.

I turned my head to the left so that our lips wouldn't meet. "I-I fink I should t-take a shower."

2D moved back.

"Ta wash my cu's."

"Stacie?" He looked confused.

"Fanks fo' the plasters." I turned around and made my way to the door as quickly as I could.

I closed the door behind me and leaned on the wall beside it. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You flippin' idio'." I whispered out. I was mentally kicking myself.

* * *

I finished my shower with a few screeches and whimpers. I plastered myself up and got changed. I had to through my clothes away because they were ripped and bloody.

I came back to my room. I didn't close my door, I left it a little bit open, I had no reason, I just didn't want it closed. I couldn't stop thinking of 2D and that I didn't allow him to kiss me. why didn't I let him. It couldn't have been just because of a bit of blood. Was I still using the excuse of the rebound?

I needed something to take my mind of things. I took another look at my room. It looked messy, so I decided that I should tidy it up. I picked up all the CDs of the floor and my bed and put them in the CD rack, which was in the corner of the room. They didn't all fit, so I piled the rest of them up beside the rack. I folded all of my clothes and put them in the cupboard beside my bed. I would usually just chuck them in, but I needed to stop myself from thinking about _everything._ I had to stop myself from thinking about the thought of being adopted and the thought of my biological parents being dead.

I finished putting my clothes away so I put all my shoes under my bed. I was considering redoing the laces, but I couldn't be bothered.

The white bed sheets had blood marks on them, so I changed them to my black and grey sheets which Orianna decided to bring.

My room was tidy. There was nothing else I could do and I didn't want to leave my room. I didn't want to go see 2D. I didn't want to do anything.

I walked to the window and looked out. It was raining. I don't like the rain. It made me feel sad. I felt tears form in my eyes. Why was I crying? I shouldn't be crying. I wiped my eyes. I felt more form and fall. I didn't wipe my eyes. I had to cry. I noticed how well I was taking my whole situation. How well I was taking me being adopted. That my real parents were dead. That I had no idea who they were. I didn't know if I had any siblings. Why was everything bad happening so fast?

I turned around and kicked the CD rack to the floor. I kicked the CDs that were piled up and they ended up scattered across the floor. I carried on kicking the CD rack until it broke. I walked to my cupboard and took all the clothed out and chucked them across the floor. I tipped the cupboard over, it broke, and wood pieces flew up in the air. I grabbed my duvet covers and threw them on the floor. I walked to the door, but slipped over something and fell face first to the floor. I cried even harder. I rolled into a ball on the floor and sobbed.

"It's no' fair!" I cried out. I rolled around on the floor like a child who wanted something, but couldn't have and decided to perform a tantrum to get it. However, nothing would come while I sobbed. Only tears and weeps. I looked at the door. It was still a little bit open. Now, I wanted it closed. I got up and slammed the door, but I didn't close. I swung back open. I did the same thing, but it swung back open again. I did the same thing repeatedly like some sort of retarded animal. It just wouldn't close.

I got angry again. Nothing would cooperate with me. What was it about me that was not compatible? I walked backwards from the door. I planned it all out in my head; I would run up and kick it as if I would kick a football; then, I would force my body on it, which should close the door. It all seemed perfectly fine in my head, but not perfect in performance. I ended up breaking the door down. I fell forward into the hall with my face buried into the floor. The door was wood. I didn't pay attention to what 2D said, but it came to me when I didn't need it.

I tried to lift my head, but I couldn't. It felt heavy and sore. I managed to looked to my left. I saw a blurred figure moving fast towards me. I presume it was 2D, because it was tall and had a blue patch on the top. I felt a patch in my right arm. I turned my head to look, but it didn't reach my right side, it fell to the floor. The pain hurt really badly. I don't normally cry at pain, but I couldn't stop myself. I cried in the floor.

* * *

My head ached. I groaned a bit and slightly moved my head to the left.

"Yo, Muds. Ge' 'D. She's wakin' up." I heard Russell's voice.

I tried to lift my right hand up to rub my right eye, but I felt a shock of pain go though my muscles. I felt a small hand pushed down my right arm gently.

"Careful, Stacie." It was Russel again.

I slightly opened my eyes to find two shadows hovering over my head. I opened them a little wider to see Russel and Noodle looking down on me, then Murdoc's head came into view and then finally 2D.

I breathed out loudly. "W-Wha' happened?" I managed to breathe out.

"'D found you on the floor on the hall. You broke down your door. A piece of wood cut through yer arm." Russel said.

I looked down at the top half of my right arm to find it bandaged up.

"The doctor said that you tore through a muscle. So it will be difficult and sore to move it around." Russel continued.

I nodded weakly. I looked to my right to find that I was in the living room on the couch. The back bit of the couch was on my left.

"W-wha' time is it?"

"'Bou' half 'eigh'." 2D said.

"You were out fo' abou' six hours." Murdoc had walked away, out of my eye line.

"The doctor gave you some pain killers." Russel shook a bottle of pills, which were in his hand.

I nodded weakly again.

"D'ya wan' anyfink, Stacie?" 2D asked.

I shook my head in response. "No fanks."

Noodle pointed to my eyebrow. "Doctor extra plasta." She said it loudly, but I didn't mind, even though it affected my headache.

I attempted to sit up, but felt too weak and almost fell back on the sofa, but Russel put his hand on my back to help me sit up right.

"There you go." He said as I sat up right.

"Fanks Russel."

"I'm going to my room, so ask 2D or Muds if you need anything."

I nodded and Russel walked out.

Murdoc stood up. "Just ask the dullard if you need anything. I'm goin' to my Winnebago." He walked out the room.

Noodle came and sat on the right side of me. "How you, Stacie-chan?"

I attempted to shrug, but my right shoulder felt a pulse of pain, so it just looks like a retarded baboon. "Awrigh'."

2D came a sat down beside me. "D'ya wan' a glass o' wa'er fo' your pills."

I nodded.

He got up and left to get me a drink.

Noodle took a few pieces of my hair and started to plat it. "I like hair."

I smiled. "I li'e your's too Noodle."

She smiled, "Arigato," and carried on plating my hair.

2D came back with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. "Go' 'em." he gave the glass of water and opened the bottle of pills. "'ow many are you 'spose ta take?"

"I dunno. I only go' 'em five minu'e ago."

Noodle let go of my hair. "Noodle bored. Bye." She got up and walked out.

"Bye." I said, but I don't think she heard me.

2D read the sticker on the bottle. "Two if in severe pain or one if jus' sore." He looked at me questionably.

I put my left hand out. "Two."

He tipped the bottle into his palm and let two fall out. He gave them to me and I put them in my mouth and took the glass from 2D. I took a small sip and gave it back to 2D.

"Fanks." I said. "When did the docta come?"

2D shrugged, "Dunno, bu' 'e didn' stay fo' lon'." He put the glass of water and the bottle of pills on the table beside the sofa. He sat down beside me, to me left.

I nodded, "Oh."

"We changed yeh door. I's me'al this time."

I chuckled a bit. "Sorry 'bou' tha'."

"Don' worry. We changed yeh cupboard as well, bu' it's wood still."

I chuckled a bit again. "Sorry 'bou' tha' too."

2D shook his head. "Don' worry." It was silent for a few seconds. "Are you 'ungry?"

I shook my head. "No. You can ea' if you wan', though."

"No, don' worry 'bou' me."

"Sure?"

He nodded. "'M sure. D'ya wanna watch a film?"

I attempted to shrug again, but, again, I looked like a retarded baboon because of the sudden pain. "Don' min'."

"We'll watch i' in my room. Yeah?"

I didn't really want to, but nodded anyway. I didn't want to kiss 2D. I was on the rebound. I still was. I would just have wait for everything to pass then see if I feel the same way about 2D as I do now.

2D stood up. I tried to do the same, but couldn't. 2D ended up helping me.

"Are you awrigh' walkin'?" he asked.

I knew I wasn't, but I wanted to try anyway. I nodded. "Yeah. I fink so."

I walked to the door with a little help from 2D.

"You sure you awrigh' ta ge' ta my room?" he asked again.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Jus' a li'le dizzy, is all." I carried on walking slowly but stopped with some sort of head rush. I lift my left hand up to my head. Next thing I knew, 2D had decided to pick me up bridal style. I screeched and fidgeted, but stopped when I felt a pain in my right upper arm. If my arm didn't hurt, I would fidget until I got out of his arms, because I hated people carrying my. It make me feel uncomfortable. I gave up and let him carry me to his room. The top of me was on his right side and the bottom of my was on this left side, that way my right arm was not being touched.

* * *

"Fanks." I said as we – well, _he -_ stepped into the lift.

"I's awarigh', Stace. Yur really ligh' anyway."

I chuckled a bit. "I know." I put my nose in his shirt. It smelt of butterscotch, again.

We got to his room in silence. 2D put my on his bed and helped me to sit up properly. He walked over to pile of DVDs. He picked a few up and then out them down on the floor. He turned around to look at me. "D'ya wanna watch a scary one?"

I didn't, but I nodded anyway. "Bu' no' too scary."

"There are only scary or no' scary, I fink. Sorry Stacie."

I shrugged, "'Kay."

"Is a zombie one okay?" he had picked one out.

I nodded. "Don' mind." I did. I didn't like scary movies. I don't know why, I just didn't.

He put the DVD in the DVD player and sat down on the bed beside me.

The film started to play. The title read 'The Evil Dead'. 2D lay down on his bed. I did the same, but with some help from him.

The movie seemed pretty normal, until a zombie showed up. I screeched.

2D looked down at me. "Are you awrigh'."

I nodded. "Yeah. 'Ave you seen this before?"

2D nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I's grea'."

I didn't answer, I just screeched as I looked back at the television. It had a zombie's face up at the screen.

"You're no' awrigh', are ya?"

I nodded my head. "'M fine. Don' worry."

I stared at the screen in horror. It was an hour since the movie had started.

"There's gonna be loads o' zombies now." 2D was still looking at the television screen.

I swallowed and scared at the screen. I screeched a few times. Everything in the movie went quiet. I knew something scary was doing to happen, but I let out a sigh of relief anyway. Then, out of nowhere a zombie shows up. I screeched again. The zombie started to eat a person. This scared the shit out of me. I screeched even louder than I had. I buried my head in 2D's chest.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! 2D!" I shouted into his chest.

"Okay, okay." 2D got up and turned the DVD off. He came back to me.

I hugged him tightly. "I'm neva watchin' tha' fing again."

"Okay." 2D lifted me up again and brought me to his door. "I'll ta'e you back ta your room. 'Kay?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He opened the door to my room. He sat me down on my bed.

"Good nigh', Stacie." He said.

I nodded to him. "Good nigh'."

He walked out of my room and closed the door. I looked around at my room and it looked clean. Someone must have cleaned it up for me. I started to get scared. I was on my own, in my room. I started to think of the movie. I didn't know how it ended. Did the people make it out alive? Of did the zombies kill them all?

That was it. I had had enough. I didn't want to be here on my own. I ran to my door and twisted the door know with my left hand. It opened. I ran, even though it hurt like hell, to the lift and pushed the button. The doors opened and I stepped inside.

* * *

I got to 2D's room and banged on the door. I was scared out of my skin. 2D opened the door. He was wearing only his boxers. I didn't care, I just wanted to stay in his room.

"Stacie?" he looked confused.

"'M scared ou'a my skin." I replied shaking.

"Oh, sorry 'bou' tha'." He scratched the back of his head.

"'M sleepin' in your room tanigh'." I said.

2D stepped aside to let me in. "'Kay." he closed the door.

I sat on his bed. He came and sat down beside me.

"D'ya wan' the lam' on?" he asked.

I nodded. "Please. I don' li'e the dar'."

"I know." He got up off the bed, turned the lamp on, and then turned the main lights off. He came back and sat down beside me.

"Fanks." I said.

2D gave me a hug. I hugged him back (with one arm).

"You can talk ta me if ya wan'. 'M a good lis'ena. 'Kay?" he said.

I nodded in his shoulder and pulled away from the hug. "Fanks, 2D." I smiled at him.

"Righ', ge' some sleep. I go' a suprise fo' yoy tomorrow." He got into the covers of the bed.

I did the same without any questions. Soon, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Finito. Please review :)

Wow! 6049 words! Shit!


	16. Chapter 16

^Isn't that like...well cool? ^

Anyways next chapter :)

The surprise isn't big, it's just something 2D thought Stacie would like.

Oh, and sorry for it being a crap beginning, I had no idea how to start it. :L

And sorry if i keep getting my left and right mixed up.

* * *

2D POV

Waking up being face to face with Stacie felt awkward, but I didn't mind it. Her hand was on my waist and my hand was on hers. There were only a few centimetres separating my face from hers. I smiled a bit. I snatched my hand away from her waist, because I didn't was to get a punch in the face or something. She probably gave a harder fist to the face than Murdoc.

I left her hand on my waist, just in case it would disturb her. She felt cold. I realised that whenever I touched her skin, it was always cold. Was she actually cold, or was it her average body temperature.

I rubbed her right arm (only the bottom half, I didn't want to hurt her) to see if it would warm her up. Her skin was so soft. I looked at her arm. I looked at the purple slits on her wrist. What did she mean by 'bad childhood'? I figured she would tell me eventually.

I stared at her face. Her fringe was lying on the pillow and not covering her face. She looked better that way. Her right black eye had gotten worse. It was black today; it was an ugly purple yesterday. Her cut above her right eyebrow was bright red, with white stripes from the miniature plasters that the doctor put on. The cut on her lip was fading now; it wasn't a big cut, it just let out a lot of blood yesterday. There were several other bruises on her face, but nothing major; they were just a bit purple. I noticed a small strand of hair over her nose. I brushed it past her nose and eyes. I took a longer piece of her hair and smelt it. I loved her smell.

I stayed staring at her. She didn't let me kiss her yesterday, so this was probably my only chance to see her this close. Even though she could wake up any second now, I moved my face so closer to hers. I took the chance.

* * *

Stacie POV

I felt something warm on my right forearm. The warmth moved up and down, but not going near my upper arm, which hurt like hell. It hurt worst than pulling a muscle, but not as bad as breaking a bone, it was somewhere in the middle. My right hand was also resting on something warm. I don't know what, but it was warm.

I felt something tug on a piece of my hair lightly. I didn't react. I let my breathing remain even.

I felt a pulse of pain in my right upper arm. I frowned as a reaction. The warmth moved from my forearm to where the pain was. It made it better. The pain went away at the heat.

"There ya go Stace." I heard. It sounded like 2D voice.

My eyes flickered open, with fear of the light that would affect them. I saw 2D's black eyes. There were only a few millimetres separating our faces. My nose was practically touching his.

My eyes widened. I threw myself off 2D; hurting my arm, falling off the bed and whacking my head off the bedside cupboard thing in the process.

"OWAH!" I shouted. I didn't know if I should hold my head or my arm. Instead, I just rolled around on the floor like a child.

I heard 2D scramble of the bed. He got off and sat down beside me, helping me up as he spoke, "Stacie. A' you awrigh'?" he helped me to sit up.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I jus' hi' my 'ead."

"Okay." He stood up. "Bu' you need ta ea' somefink befo' you take the pain killas." He helped me stand up.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, wha'eva." I felt an itch on my right eye. I used my left hand to scratch it, but hissed at a sudden pain. I had forgotten about my bruise.

2D gently grabbed my hand to pull it down. He was like Mary, being an annoying mother, when I knew exactly what I had to do. "You fo'go' bou' tha', didn' you?"

I nodded timidly. "'s [it's] no' my faul' 'm fick." I whispered, somehow 2D heard.

"You're no' fick, jus'...slow." he smiled.

I raised an eyebrow at him (my left one). "Comin' from you," was my snob reply.

2D sighed. "C'mon." He started o walk out the door.

I followed, but he was walking to fast. "Slow down. 'M tired." I limped along behind him, slowly.

* * *

We ate cereal for breakfast in the kitchen; I sort of limped there with 2D. I ate as fast as I could, because I needed the painkillers to stop the pain.

I took the pills after the cereal and hid in my room. I was half dressed when I started texting Orianna. She kept on texting me that I fancied 2D and she knew this because a drunk girl's lies is a sober girl's truth. I kept on texting back saying that I didn't, but she kept saying that I did. I ended up teasing her that her boyfriend was beaten up by a girl, which made her stop teasing me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is i'?" I shouted.

"I's me. Can I come in?" It was 2D's voice, but I still asked.

"Who's me?"

"2D. Can I come in."

"Yep. Hold on." I got up off the bed, texting Orianna at the same time, telling her :

I can't be bothered to text anymore, so you can fuck off.

You may think it was harsh, but it wasn't. Me and her are as tight as a knot. Therefore, we can call each other whatever we want and not cry about it.

I finished the text in lightning speed and chucked my phone on my bed. I opened the door and 2D was standing in the doorway, as expected.

He went a bit red. "Nice...Nice socks."

I was a bit confused at his statement. "Wh-wha'?" I looked down at my knee-high socks. I didn't have and trousers on. Even though I had a long over-sized t-shirt on, I went red. I looked up at him. I tried to say something, but the only thing that came out of me was my hand reaching for the edge of the door. I slammed the door in his face and locked it. I turned around and face palmed. I winced a bit. Again, I had touched my right eye by mistake.

I fell onto my bed and lay on my back. Before I thought of anything else, I put on the tracksuit bottoms that lay on the bed beside me. I wore an Ireland rugby top, but it was a sort of plain one, just black and green with a small logo, not a proper one, the proper one isn't my sort of thing. Black tracksuit bottoms and black and white trainers.

I walked out the door and found 2D leaning back on the wall on the other side of the hall.

I gave him the what-are-you-doing-here look.

He didn't clock on.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Gotta show you where the studio is." He said, starting to walk.

"Wha' if I know where i' is?" I shouted at him.

He stopped and turned around. "Um...then...d'you wanna come wif me?"

I shrugged, but again, looked like a retarded baboon. "Why?"

"Well, ar[our] managers a' comin'. An' I fough' you migh' wanna mee' 'em." he walked towards me.

"Why would I wanna mee' 'em."

He shrugged. "Dunno. Jus' come an' see." He did the hand gesture telling me to follow him as he turned to walk.

I followed him in my limping swagger.

2D pushed the button to call the lift.

2D turned to me. "I really did li'e yer socks."

I felt my face turn hot. I was sure I was bright red. "Fuck off."

2D shrugged. "Fine. Bu' 'm tellin' the truf."

I tutted at him. We didn't say anything after that.

* * *

The lift doors didn't open once they stopped on the studio floor.

I turned to look up at 2D. "why aren' the doors openin'?"

He shrugged. "Jus' give i' time."

I rolled my eyes. "Have you eva tried givin' i' a bang?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Don' wanna ge' stuck in 'ere, do we?"

I sighed. "Well, we're awready stuck, so this won' make a diff'rence." I kicked the doors. They opened. I gave a cheeky smile to 2D. "Ha. See, tol' you."

We walked out of the lift and into the studio.

There was a man with light brown hair, standing beside Murdoc with their backs to us, beside the panel thing with lots of buttons on.

"We're 'ere Muds." 2D called out to get Murdoc attention.

Murdoc turned around. "Oh-oh 'ay 2D. Jamie couldn' come taday, just Damon." Murdoc turned to me, but didn't say anything.

I gave him the 'sup' nod and Murdoc did the same.

"Oh, yeah. Stacie, tha's Damon Albarn ova there." 2D whispered and pointed to the man with his back to us.

My eyes widened. I looked up at 2D. "Wha'? really?"

2D nodded. "Yep."

The man turned around to face us. Oh my God! It _was _Damon Albarn! He was like...the guy out of blur! The guy who was like...so cool. Oh my God. I had posters of them all over my walls - as well as oasis - but that doesn't matter. I was in the same room as _Damon Albarn_.

My eyes grew even wider. I looked back up at 2D. "was this the surprise?"

He nodded. "I's no' a big one, bu' i's somefink."

I hugged him. "Fanks anyways. You make my day 2D." I let go off him before he had a chance to put his arms around me. I felt a bit awkward around him for some reason.

"Can you guys pay the alternative version, then?" Damon was looking at 2D, but directing it to the band.

2D nodded. "Yeah. Damon, this is Stacie." 2D put his hand on my back and pushed me a bit forward.

Damon walked over to 2D and me. "Hello Stacie." He put out his right hand for me to shake.

I smiled, but couldn't shake his right hand, I would have to shake his left, because the pills hadn't kicked in yet. "Um, hi. Can you – um – yeah. Hi." I lifted my left hand up to him to shake, instead of my right one as I spoke.

He nodded and shook it. He used his other hand to point at his eye. "Wha- um. Wha' happened?"

I broke the handshake. "Go' inta a figh'."

He pointed at his right arm. "An' this?"

"Fell frough the doo'." I smiled sheepishly.

"How did you manage that?"

I opened my mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Murdoc.

"I wouldn' suggest you catch 'er off gaurd or touch her waist. You might get a punch in the jaw or ge' elbowed in the stomach." He was plugging his bass into an amp.

I gave Murdoc a smug look. "I migh' acciden'ly brake your jaw nex' time."

Murdoc chuckled. "Calm down, luv. I ain' the one who adopted ya."

"Bitch." I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

Damon had a confused look on his face. "wha' was tha' about?"

"Oh. Um...my paren's tol' me I was adopted."

"An' your boyfrien' chea'ed on yew." 2D stuck his nose into the conversation.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, an' my boyfrien' chea'ed on me."

"Oh. I don't know how to react to that...um...Did you 'ave a fight with the women?" Damon looked curious, but embarrassed to ask.

I shook my head. "No. Tha' was wif my frien's boyfrien'. I weren' a bitch figh'. If it was, I wouldn' 'ave this." I pointed to my eye.

Damon nodded. "Oh. Wha' was the fight abou'?"

I shook my head and put a curious look on my face. "D'ya now wha', I really don' know. Bu' I know tha' I won the figh'."

Damon chuckled.

Oh my God, I thought to myself. I made Damon Albarn laugh.

"We're ready, Damon." Murdoc shouted.

Damon turned around to face Murdoc. "yeah, awrigh' ma'e." He turned to me. "Let's take a seat."

I followed him in my limping swagger to two spinney chairs in the corner of the room. We both took a seat.

The band played the version of 19-2000 that I said was better a couple of days ago.

"Murdoc told me tha' you said this version's better." Damon was still looking at the band as he spoke.

I looked at him. "Yeah. This one soun's betta than the one tha' they use ta do."

Damon looked at me. "Have you been ta many concer's?"

I was about to attempt to shrug, but remembered that I couldn't. So instead, I raised my left shoulder and tilted my head to the left. "Not there's, bu' I've been ta Oasis...an' Blur," I pointed at him. "I've been ta Blur." I stopped pointing at him, "I've been ta Muse. I fink tha's it. Bu' I've seen Oasis a couple o' times."

"Who d'ya like better; Blur or Oasis?" he asked.

I had a curious look on my face. "Dunno. I fink I like 'em bof the same. Or should I say blur 'cus your here? Dunno. I li'e 'em bof the same amoun'." I smiled.

Damon shrugged. "Fair enough."

The band finished playing. Everyone looked over at Damon, except for noodle, who was staring up at the ceiling.

Damon nodded. "This one's better than the firs' one. Keep it li'e this." He stood up.

"Good. I prefer the first one myself, bu' whatever suits ya." Murdoc unplugged his bass.

I heard an Oasis tune. My phone! I didn't even remember picking it up. I stood up and fished around my pockets for it. I pulled it out. The caller ID read Orianna. I rolled my eyes. I pushed the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"'Ello?" I asked into the phone, even though I knew it was Orianna.

"Hi Stace. Jus' thought I'd say hi." She sounded exited.

I felt a pulse of rage flow through my vains, but tried my best not to show it (I get frequent mood swings and get annoyed easily). "We were jus' tex'in'!" I said rather loudly. I turned around to see everyone looking at me. I smiled sheepishly and turned around to go to the lift.

"I know, but I need ta tell you somethin' quite exitin'."

I rolled my eyes again, anything to Orianna was exiting. "Wha' is it?" I sighed out, pushing the lift button with my right hand, which was close to my body, because I didn't want to hurt it. I didn't really want to go in the lift on my own, I really don't like them. The night before was an exception, I was scared out of my skin to care. I turned around. "One sec'." I said into the phone. "2D." I called out.

He turned around to face me. "Yep?"

"Can you come in the lif' wif me. I don' li'e goin' on my own." I smiled shyly.

2D nodded. "C'mon then." He walked towards me.

"You goin' then?" Damon called out, unexpectedly.

Oh my God! I thought to myself. He's asking if I'm leaving. This is so cool.

I nodded. "Yeah. Phone call." I pointed to my ear. "She says i's impro'an'."

Damon nodded. "Okay then. Bye."

I smiled. "Bye."

The lift doors opened.

2D stepped in first and I followed in after him.

"You wen' in the lif' on yer own yestaday, when yew came ta my room." 2D turned to look down at me.

I gave him the are-you-thick-or-something look. "Tha's 'cus I was terrified from the movie. Which was your faul'." I poked him in the shoulder. "Still there?" I asked into the phone to Orianna, who should have still been on the other end.

"Yep," was her reply.

"So wha' was so exi'in'?" I sighed out.

"Oh, well. Your mu-*sigh* Mary gave me your post."

I felt my eye twitch. Was this what was so exiting? I thought to myself. "Post?"

"Yeah, but thats not all of it. There was a hand written envelope."

I sighed, frustrated. "What is so int'restin' 'bou' this letter?"

"It was dated twenty years ago."

My eye grew wide. 20 years ago...

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished. Sorry if it's too short for you. But, it's not my fault...I think. :L

I'm not going to tell you what the letter is about or who it's from, but if you have an idea, it is probably right.

Please review. Smiles. :)


	17. Chapter 17

Omg! Thank you so much for your reviews.

I luuurrrrv the support :)

Oh, oh, oh...be warned, this contains rape, so this should be read by mature people, even though I'm not :P. So I think this is rated M or MA?

Okay, here goes...

* * *

"D-Does it say who i's f-from?" I couldn't believe what I was listening to. The letter was dated 20 years ago. Could it be from – no, no it couldn't be.

"No, but I have an idea who." She still sounded exited. I don't think she understood that this was a bit too much for me to take in. "I think its from-"

"NO!" I shouted. I didn't want to know who she thought it was from, it might jinx it. "I don' wanna know. I'll come 'roun' ta ge' the letta now."

"Okay, fine. Wha'ever you want. I'm at home. So, come here, yeah?"

"Okay. Bu' when do we have ta go back ta work?" I asked. I was worried if we had work today, because I had a bad arm, so I don't know what Charlie will make me do.

"Tomorrow. What time are you comin' to my house?"

"Now." I hung the phone up before she could answer. Whatever that letter was, I knew that it was important. I turned to 2D who was looking at me with a questioning face. I smiled at him. "She 'as my pos'."

He gave a slow nod, looking confused. "I don' fink post is very importan'."

"Neifer do I. Bu' there was a le'a which was apparen'ly wri'en twen'y years ago. So she go' all hyped up."

2D nodded. "Wha' is so importan' 'bou' this letter?"

"Dunno. Bu' if you've go' any ideas, keep 'em to yerself." I smiled at him.

The lift doors opened and we walked out. We walked in silence to my room. I thought about what had just happened. But how did Murdoc know about me being adopted?

I turned to look up at 2D. "Did you tell Murdoc tha' I was 'dopted?"

2D scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah. Muds wan'ed ta know why you were 'ere. Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don' worry. Jus' wonderin'."

I opened the door to my room and walked in. I sat down on my bed.

"You goin' ta Orianna's 'ouse, then?" 2D sat down beside me.

I nodded my head.

"Do you know wha' the letta is 'bou'?"

I shook my head in response.

2D shrugged.

It was silent for a few awkward moments.

"Um...sorry abou' this mornin'." 2D tried to make eye contact with me, but I wouldn't let him.

I got up off the bed. "Don' worry 'bou' i'."

"I mean, I jus' woke up then, bu' you looked diff'ren' an'-" he stopped talking for a second. I presumed he was looking at me, but I acted as if I didn't care.

I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder, pretending that I didn't care, but I really did. According to everyone else, he fancied me, but I didn't believe them. I think he was just feeling sorry for me.

"You sor' a' hissed a bi', so I fough' i' was 'cus a' yer arm."

I wanted to let him carry on, but I didn't. I also wanted to get to Orianna house as soon as possible and get the letter off her. "I'm gonna go ta Orianna 'ouse."

He nodded. "Yeah, bu' Stacie, tha' ain' the poin'-" I cut him off.

"'Kay, good. Bye." I started to walk to the door.

"Stacie." 2D called trying to get my attention.

I carried on walking.

"Stace."He called again.

I was out the door, but called, "Bye."

* * *

"Hold on! I'm just tryin' ta find the keys!" Orianna shouted from the other side of the door.

I sighed. "Hurry up, will you!" I shouted.

I heard the keys jingle and then the door opened.

"Found them." Orianna was standing inside the house on the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Well done Orianna." I walked in.

She closed the door. "You look better than the las' time I saw you."

I chuckled, "I know. I woke up and was like ah!" I said, holding up my left hand for affect.

"But that's knew." She pointed to my right arm.

"Yeah, um. Broke the door down...an' then fell frough it."

"Honestly. You need to be under twen'y four hours care from me."

"Yeah, piss off." I rolled my eyes.

"So, d'you want the letter then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, please."

She walked into the kitchen and I walked into the sitting room. Inside the house was a third person, Gary.

"Oh 'ello Stace." He was sitting on the sofa. He had cut marks all over his face and purple bruises on his arms as well as face.

He got beaten up by a girl, I thought to myself.

I gave him the 'sup' nod, but one that showed that I really didn't want to see him, but he was too thick to know that. I wasn't bothered to tell him that he can't call me Stace. I sat down on the other sofa. The television was on playing Friends.

Orianna came into the living room, holding about 8 letters and 2 cans of beer. She gave me the letters, and a beer and the other to Gary.

"Fanks." I said under my breath. I opened the beer and took a sip.

"Cheers luv." Gary opened his can and took a big gulp.

Orianna sat next to him.

I looked down at my letters. Most of them were rubbish, but one caught my eye. It was hand written on the envelope. The stamp was dated 20 years ago. It was the one Orianna was talking about. I stared at the letter. I didn't want to open it. What if it was from them? Then there was the down side, it could just be a normal letter, but for some reason, sent 20 years ago.

"You goin' to open it then?" Orianna said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at her, then down at the letter. I don't know how long I was looking at it for, but Friends was over and there was something else playing. I lifted my can up to my lips, but it was empty.

I didn't know how to answer. Should I open it? I didn't want to, but then I did. I folded it in half and put it in my trouser pocket. "No. I don't wanna open it. I'll prob'ly open i' afta." I sighed.

"D'you know why I wanted ta go ou' with you, Orianna?" Gary was looking at Orianna.

I pulled a face, but they didn't see. I hated Gary. Why did he have to go out with my best friend? I listened closely. If he said anything inappropriate, I was going to leave.

"Why?" she questioned, playfully.

"Because you have matured so much since I saw you last, you have a lovably personality and you are just so God damn beautiful." He kissed her.

I pulled another face and looked away.

She kissed him back and they started making out on the sofa. It was like they didn't even notice me being there.

"Well, I fink you two need some space." I got up and started to walk.

"No, you don' 'ave ta." Orianna called, just as I was about to walk out the sitting room.

"Oh, I fink I do." I said, turning around to face them (they had stopped).

"Don' worry Orianna. She's jus' annoyed that she don' have a boyfriend to make out with."

"Fuck off, yeah?" I gave him a smug look.

"Oh, yeah. Has anythin' happened between you and Stuart?" Orianna sat up properly.

I shook my head. "No, why would there be? An' call 'im 2D, Stuar' don' really sui' 'im."

Orianna pointed at me, looking like she had an idea. "I knew it! You so do fancy the pants off him! Or there _is _somethin' happenin' between you two!" she said it louder than she was talking before.

I sarcastically laughed at her. "Oh, ha ha ha. Your boyfrien' 'ere go' bea'en up by a girl." I pointed at Gary.

"Oi. You sure you're even a girl?" Gary didn't really move, he just looked at me.

"Are you sure you don' secre'ly dress up li'e a women ev'ry now an' then?" I gave the either-answer-properly-or-don't-answer-at-all look.

"No, I don'. Stop being a moody git."

"Don' call me a moody fuckin' gi'! Bare in min' I can ta'e you wif a dead arm!" I shouted at him pointing a finger. I couldn't deal with his shit right now.

He stood up. "Oh, yeah? I'd like ta see you try." He tried to look intimidating. I don't think he did, but maybe that was just me because I knew that he couldn't take me down.

Orianna stood up and put her arm on Gary's shoulder standing in front of him, in between him and me. "Look, stop it. No one is goin' ta have a fight in my house."

"Don' worry, like I said, I'll give you two some space." I walked for the door.

"Stace." Orianna called for me.

I turned around to see her facing me. She was the same height as me, about an inch taller, but I didn't have to look up to her.

"You are okay, though. Aren't you?"

I tilted my head to the left and raised my left shoulder, my substitute for a shrug. "Yeah. why wouldn' I be?" I knew what she was going to say and look like next.

She folded her arms and gave me the I'm-not-that-thick look. "You know why there would be somethin' wrong."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "'M fine. jus' alo' ta take in."

"I know. You can stay yanno. I'll explain ta Gary and then he'll leave." She suggested.

I shook my head. "No fanks. I'll be fine. I'll read the letta when I ge' 'ome an' then tell you wha' it was 'bou'. 'Cus I know tha' is the only reason you wan' me ta stay."

She smiled sheepishly. "You saw right through me. Fine then. Bye."

I turned around and opened the door. "Bye." I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

It was dark outside. I looked at my phone to see the time. It read 22:48. How long was I looking at the letter for? I didn't get there late, I didn't get there early either. I was so confused.

I started to walk out the gate and onto the footpath.

Somewhere on my journey back to Kong, I passed an alley. I usually go down that way anyway, but something stopped me from going there this time. I was walking in the direction, but stopped half way and walked the other direction, noticing a white guy who I didn't know with his hood up.

Now, there were these two gangs in this area. I don't know what their called, but I only talk to the one that Luke is in. The two gangs hate each other, but they try not to cross each others path.

This guy was not from the one I knew. I figured he was in a gang, because he looked like the type of person in my opinion. I decided to go in the other direction from him.

He noticed my change in direction.

"Hello." I heard him say.

I turned around to look at him, but I kept on walking. "Ya'righ'." I turned my head back around and carried on walking.

I heard footsteps behind me.

I didn't speed up, otherwise he might take the hint that I was scared.

Something grabbed my left arm. It was the man. He forced me to turn around. He had a sickening smile on his face.

It had been a long time since I had seen someone look at me like that.

_-FLASHBACK- _

"Why did you 'ave to wal' me 'ome?" I looked at Gary as we walked down the road.

"Well, Orianna wasn' in and I know tha' she alsawys comes wif you." He didn't look at me.

"Bu' Orianna don' _need_ ta walk me 'ome." I looked straight ahead of me.

"I always see you wif a bruise somewhere on you, so I fough' that I would ask you abou' i'."

"Well, I'm jus' clumsy." I looked at him.

"An' this happens ev'ry day, does it?" he looked at me with a concerned, but annoyed expression.

I looked away from him. "Y-yeah." I hesitated to answer.

"This has all happened since your paren's wen' ta hospital. Your, not hurtin' yourself are you?" I didn't look at him, so I didn't know what sort of look he was giving me.

"No!" I snapped, but realised that I was getting aggravated. "I jus' end up walkin' inta fings."

"It's no' your uncle, is it?"

I looked at him was in worried expression.

He looked worried too.

I wanted to just tell him there and then that I didn't like David and that he always hits me for no reason. I wanted to tell him that I was being abused by a drunk gardian. But a rush of objection came over me. "NO! IT ISN'T! HE IS THE ONE WHO IS LOOKIN' AFTA ME AND YOU'RE ACCUSIN' HIM OF HITTIN' ME?" I shouted, stopping in my tracks. My eyes widened at the reaction I just let out. I put my head down and carried on walking.

It was silent for the rest of the walk back.

Just as we turned the corner to my road, Gary spoke up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I was mentally kicking myself at what I had just done. I could have stopped everything from happening, but instead I just let it carry on. "No, I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta snap li'e tha'. Jus' there was too many questions."

We got to the gate of my house.

"Can I come in?" Gary stood beside the gate.

My hand automatically slammed on the gate. "No!" I answered a little too quickly. I took my hand down. "S-sorry. I's just a mess." I looked down at the floor. I tried not to make eye contact with him, that would just give away that I was scared.

"Okay, d'you wan' me to wait here, jus' in case you come back out to ask any more questions?"

I shook my head. "No fanks. I'm done with the science."

Gary nodded his head. "Okay. Bye."

I opened the gate and walked to the door. I put my keys in the door and unlocked it. I turned around and half waved to Gary. "Bye."

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I pressed my back on the door. I sighed to myself. Why didn't I just tell him that I didn't like it here? That I was being abused.

"Why a' you so late?" I heard the voice from the kitchen.

My breathing got heavy from fear. "I was gettin' help from someone." I choked out.

He came visible in the hallway, shaking his head. "I don't see why you're gettin' help. Your paren's say you are such a smart child." He stood in front of me, smiling. This made me feel sick. He would always have a smile on his face, even when he would hit me.

"I was gettin' help wif revision." I made the sentence without a stutter.

"And you didn't think ta tell me?" he gave a calm smile.

"Why would you care?" my voice grew louder. I don't were this came from, but I somehow stood up yo him.

He smiled and looked to his left, he wouldn't seem annoyed, but any second now, he would lash out.

Something jabbed into my stomach. I bent over in pain, my arms hugging my middle. I groaned at the pain.

"Now you can WAIT there!" he walked into the kitchen.

This was my chance. I managed to stand up. I opened the door as fast as I could and ran out. I hoped that Gary would still be there. I got into the front garden and looked from left to right. No sign of Gary. I felt my throat clog up. No one was there. No one could help me. This would leave Gary the person who had let me down. The person who had left me when I needed him. He was not ever going to be my favourite person.

I felt something cold on my shoulder. Hot air came in the direction of my ear. "Le's go back in." That voice sent a chill down my spine.

I turned around calmly with my head down. I had done wrong. I walked past the figure that was David and walked into the house. I heard the door slam behind me. I jumped a bit at the sunned noise.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he shouted, loud enough to wake my parents up from their coma.

I started shaking. "S-sorry."

He grabbed my arm and forced me to the wall behind me. "Sorry? Is that all you can give me?"

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm s-sorry. I didn'-"

"Don't give me your tears. I want something far more important."

He pulled my arm, forcing my whole body to move. I ran into the wall beside the bottom of the stairs. David still had a good grip on my arm. He used his free hand to pull my tie, forcing me to move closer to him.

"Get up those stairs." He said it at a normal noise level, but he still sounded aggravated. He yanked my tie off my neck and grabbed the top of my shoulder. He pushed me towards the stairs.

I ran up them as fast as I could as soon as he let go of his grip on me. I stood at the top of the stairs in fear.

He got to the top and grabbed onto the back of the collar of my shirt. He pushed me in the direction of my room.

I walked in and stood in the middle of the room, ready to take a beating. The tears had stopped. I was use to being hit by now. I would only cry at the pain, not at the thought of it. He yanked at my forearm, causing me to fall on the floor. I scrambled to get the support of my arms, sting down on my arse.

"Now, I'm not going to hit you. But what I am _going_ to do is going to leave you scared for the rest of your life. It will keep happening for the rest of your life, since your parents are not going to be around for long...and neither are you." He bent down in front of me.

I was not scared of his death threats. I was scared of the threats to my parent, but not me. I was use to it.

He grabbed my shirt collar and brought my face close to his. Using one hand, he reached for the buttons of the shirt. He undid them and pulled my shirt aside, revealing what you could of my bra and breasts. I had realised what he had just done.

"What the fuck-" my face was forced to the left. My cheek burned from the slap I had just received.

"Jus' shut up and don't you _dare_ swear at me. You should be thanking me that you ain' gettin' hit." He reached for my tracksuit bottoms.

I tried to get out of his grip, but his hand was grabbing onto my arm and was building up a bruise. He grabbed onto them again and pulled them off.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It wasn't meant to happen like this. I wanted this to happen with someone I loved, not a psycho uncle.

He pushed my head back and forced it to the ground, hard. I moaned at the pain of my head, but screamed at the pain I was receiving down below.

I looked up at David with teary eyes. He looked at me with that sickening grin.

"Just keep your trap shut and no one gets hurt." He put his hand on my head and pushed it down on the ground.

My head hit the ground again and hurt. I didn't moan at the pain from my head, I screamed at the pain from in between my legs.

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

"I'm fine, how you doin'?" he looked at me with that smiled.

I shook his grip off me. "Ge' lost." I turned around and walked away from him.

Something grabbed my left arm again. This time the grip was tighter and pulled me in a direction.

I found myself in the alley. I looked around and there were another few men there. They all had their hoods up. Some had hats as well. There were black, white and mixed race men there. They all started walking in towards me, closing off any escape.

Oh my God! I thought to myself. I'm going to get raped.

The one who I dumped into first took a piece of my hair and started stroking it. He spoke. "So, wha's a pretty girl like you doin' 'ere walkin' all by yourself?"

I didn't answer or react. I thought that if I didn't say anything, they wouldn't do anything to me.

Wrong!

He grabbed my right arm, where the bandage was.

I screeched at the pain. "Ge' off me!" I shouted.

"Stacie?" I heard a familiar British accent. No, not 2D, it was, in fact, Murdoc.

The boys turned around to see who it was, clearing enough space for me to see Murdoc and for him to see me.

"Murdoc, go. You don' know wha' they'll do to you." I pleaded with him. A part of me didn't want him to be there because I didn't want him to get hurt and the other part of me didn't want him to be there was because I didn't him to see me naked.

He walked up to us. His Cuban heeled boots echoed in the alleyway. "Get away from 'er." He sounded demanding, but there was 7 of them and 2 of us, you do the odds.

The men laughed.

One of the spoke. "What you gonna do?"

Murdoc shook his head and was about to say something, but one of them grabbed his collar and forced him to the wall.

"Oi! Watch it! Wha' d'you think your doin'?" Murdoc looked like he was in pain.

My arm was still in the grip of the one who was talking to me. He pushed my arm against the wall and my body went with it.

"OI!" a very familiar voice called. No, it wasn't 2D, it was Luke.

I looked at the group of men behind look. There were definitely more than 20 of them.

"Ge' away from them." Luke shouted.

The guy who was holding me let go of me and walked up to Luke. He grabbed Luke's collar.

"Wha' you gonna do Luke?" he asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, there's 'bou' ten a' yous an' 'bou' fir'ey of us."

The man let go of Luke's collar and pushed him back in the process. He walked past us and carried on walking out the alleyway. The rest of his bum-chums followed.

I turned to Luke, rubbing my arm. "Cheers Luke."

He nodded. "'s[it's] cool." He waved his hand, telling us to go. "Go on, ge' ou'a 'ere."

I nodded. "Yep. Fanks again." I turned around and pulled Murdoc's arm, telling him to come on.

We were walking down the same road.

"So what exactly 'appened?" Murdoc asked.

I looked at him. "I don' know. Tha' prick jus' decided ta grab me an' pull me inta tha' alley."

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Well, you shouldn' be out this late anyway."

My mouth dropped and I gave him a shocked look. "'Ow could you say tha' Murdoc? Your no' my fatha."

"No, I'm not, I was just sayin'-"

"Wha'eva Murdoc. Le's jus' ge' back."

It was quiet for a while, until Murdoc asked me a question.

"S'why were you ou' here anyway?"

"Ta ge' some lettas off of Orianna. Why were you 'ere?" I did wonder, but I couldn't be bothered to ask until now.

"I went to the pub."

I nodded in response.

"D'you like Damon, then?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Course I do. I love Blur. They are li'e...well good."

"Better than Gorillaz?"

"Obviously."

"Right, when we ge' back, your packin' yer bags."

I jumped in front of him. "Sorry Murdoc. I was jokin'. Gorillaz are miles betta."

Murdoc smiled, "Yeah, we are."

We carried on walking.

His shoes make so much noise.

"Do you 'ave ta wear those shoes. They're really loud."

"What? They shoes are my favourite pair. They're expensive. It ain' my fault that you go 'round in trainers and all this emo shit." He turned around and pointed at my shoes. "You could try wearin' something more...womanly."

I gave the fuck-off look. "I li'e wearin' trainers. A' leas' I don' soun' li'e a woman when I walk on the paf."

He tutted at me. "But you are a girl. So your jus' hypocrite."

I shook my head. "Bu' I ain' a woman. I ain' twen'y one ye', so I can do wha' the fuck i wan' fo' another few monfs from now."

Murdoc rolled his eyes and tutted at me again, but didn't say anything.

We carried on walking in silence.

* * *

"And then-" Murdoc was having a drunken laughing fit. "He...*laugh*...he...*laugh*...he was in fro-...*laugh*...in front of the bumper...*laugh*...with his eye...*laugh*...his eye was black...*laugh*...and pushed back into 'is 'ead." He was holding his stomach laughing and had fallen on the floor in terrible fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

The table was full of empty bottled of alcohol - all drank by Murdoc. There was an empty beer bottle in my hand, which I had been sipping from.

Murdoc got himself back up on his chair. He sighed. "D'you want another?"

I shook my head slowly. "No fanks." I stood up. "well, 'm gonna go back ta my room. Fanks again fo' attemptin' ta save my life."

"Naaa, stay. Sit down and 'ave another drink with me." he pointed to the chair which I had been sitting on.

I shook my head. "No. I'm jus' gonna go sleep. 'M shattered."

Murdoc scoffed and walked over to the bed. "Well, there is an empty side on my bed which you can sleep on." He tapped one side of the bed. "An' I do fink I deserve a little reward for attempting ta save your life."

I shook my head at him. "Your drunk. Piss off." I walked towards the door and opened it.

A hand slammed against doorframe. "You do know that 2D is neva going ta want you. I'm the closest thing to him tha' you can get."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him with an angry look.

"Yanno. I 'ave done virgins bafore, an' in my opinion, they are usually by far the best."

I gave him a disgusted look before pulling his arm off the doorframe and ran out of the Winnebago as fast as I could.

* * *

I got to my room and found someone standing outside the door leaning against the wall. As I got closer, I noticed it was 2D. He was attempting to light a cigarette.

"Are there fire 'larms in this place?" I asked, startling him.

He jumped and stopped leaning against the wall. His grip on his lighter had loosened and he was trying to catch it in mid air, but he would flick it higher up and keep missing it. He did eventually catch it. "Oh, righ'. Yeah there is, jus' no' very sensitive."

I nodded at him, slowly. The atmosphere seemed a little awkward in my opinion.

"You don' smoke, do you?" he asked, breaking the silence that fell upon the both of us. He had lit up his cigarette and too and small drag from it. The smoke was coming out from his nose and mouth as he spoke.

I shook my head. "No."

He took a long drag from his cigarette.

"But I wan' to." The words spilled out of my mouth.

He took the cigarette away from his mouth and shook his head. "No you don'."

I nodded at him. "Yeah I do."

He shook his head again. "No you don'."

I tutted at him. "Yes I do."

He shrugged. "Okay." he said, hesitantly.

He walked over to me. He lifted the non-lit up end to my face.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

He slowly put the cigarette up to my lips. I inhaled the smoke. I moved back at the burn that filled my throat. I covered my mouth and coughed.

"Told you, you didn' wan' to." He brought the cigarette up to his lips and took a quick drag.

I sighed at the relief of the end of my coughing fit. "Yeah, you did."

It was silent for a few moments.

Did I just do that? I asked myself. Did I just inhale smoke from a cigarette? Why would I do that? This isn't me. I hate the thought of cigarettes and drugs.

"Wha' was tha' letta 'bou'?"

It took me a minute to register what he was saying. "Um...Oh! Nofink importan'."

"So why did Orianna make such a big deal 'bou' it?"

I gave my substitute shrug. "Dunno."

2D shrugged. "Well, 'm goin' ta bed. You awrigh' ta change-" his hand flew across his mouth, embarrassed from the words that had left his mouth.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I fink so."

He took his hand away from his face. "'M so sorry. I didn' mean it li'e tha'. I was jus'...um...I didn't mean...I wouldn'-"

I shook my head. "Look, 2D, its fine. Your words jus' came ou' wrong. I'll be fine."

He gave a relieved sigh. "Good. 'Cus yanno I didn' mean it li'e tha'."

I nodded in response.

"Okay. Good nigh'." He gave me a hug, his left arm was loose against me fight arm, trying not to hurt me. I hugged him back. The scent of smoke was there, but the butterscotch smell was still there. I pressed my nose into his shoulder, inhaling the smell.

"Good nigh' Stuar'." My voice was muffled in his shirt.

He pulled me away from the hug. "You called me Stuart." He smiled at me.

I thought for a second. I _did_ call him Stuart. Where did that come from? Long day, that's all.

"Yeah. I guess I did." I smiled back at him. "Bu' 2D sui's you betta."

He shrugged. "Yeah, prob'ly does."

"Well, good nigh' again." I walked to my door.

"Yeah, nigh'."

I walked into my room and fell on my bed. I stood back up and changed my clothes. I lay back on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review (it's the button right under this sentence!)


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! Today's the day...

I sort of forgot to right that 2D gave her one of his old phones for the time being. Sorry.

* * *

Everything was blurry when I opened my eyes. I looked to my left to see a strange, but not mysterious, long stick-like figure with a blue spiky thing at the top.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the figure. It was 2D. I sat up with the support of my left arm. I was scrunching my eyes and had one closed because of the light. I sniffed. "Mownin'." I said in a tired voice.

2D sat on the bed beside me. "Mornin'." He put his hand on my right shoulder. "How'a you?"

I shook my head and scratched my neck with my left hand, sitting up straight with no support. "Fine." I ruffled my hair to try to flatten it a bit and let my fringe fall forward. "'Ow'a you?"

"'M good. We jus' 'ad rehearsal." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to act interested.

"Yeah. 'Ows yer arm?" he asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"'S [it's] fine. Jus' 'urts, bu' it will, ini'?"

2D nodded. "Yeah, it will. D'ya wan' ta take ya pain killas?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Well, le's go ge' somefink ta ea'." He stood up and held out a hand for support for me to stand up.

I held his hand and stood up. I wore a black over-sized tee and dark blue very long pyjama bottoms. I left my socks on overnight, so I put my trainers on. I looked up at 2D. "Why were you 'ere anyways?"

He shrugged. "You loo' nice when you sleep an' I was gonna as' you if you wan'ed ya pills." He smiled at me.

I gave him an odd look, with my eyebrow raised as well as smiling. "Ok...grea'." I was going to say stalker, but 2D might take it offensively. I walked over to the door and opened it. I turned to 2D. "Why do I keep fo'g'in'[forgetting] ta lock my doo'?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Bu' you don' 'ave to."

I did my substitute shrug. "Bu' I orways [always] use ta lock my doo'."

I walked out into the hall way and 2D followed. We got to the lift and 2D pushed the button to call it.

"Why did you star' smokin'?" I was looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Bu' I star'ed wifou' tellin' ma paren's."

The lift doors opened and we both walked in.

I tutted at him. "How ol' was you?"

He shrugged. "I fink I star'ed when I was twelve, when I star'ed ge'in' bullied."

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Aw. Why was you bullied?"

He started stroking his hair. "'Cus my 'air turned blue."

"I fough' you was born wif blue hair?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I' changd 'cus I fell off a tree an' then my hair all fell ou'. I' grew back blue 'cus of the pain killas."

I nodded my head slowly. "Ooooohhhh. So if you 'ave kids, they won' 'ave blue 'air?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. My hair use ta be black, bu' some nex' women say tha' I go' 'em pregnan' an' tha' their kids hair's blue."

The lift stopped and the doors opened. We walked out into the corridor.

"Did you 'ave ta pay 'em?"

"Yeah, bu' 'm sure they're all lia's."

I nodded. "Prob'ly."

We walked into the kitchen and poured ourselves some cereal. We sat at the table and ate.

"So wha' was tha' letta 'bou'?" 2D asked.

I sighed. He had asked me this yesterday and I said that it was nothing. "Nofink."

"Really?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, really. It was some nex' stoopid shit."

"Only...there was a letta on the floor in yer room."

Busted. "Really?"

"Yep. It was no' open an' it was han' written."

I dropped my spoon in my bowl of cereal, causing it to splash everywhere. The perfect distraction. "Oh, shit. Sorry." I got up off of the chair and ripped off a piece of kitchen towel from the roll.

"You don' 'ave ta do tha'."

I walked back to the table. "Yeah I do." I wiped the milk from the table and put the paper in the bin. I sat back down in my seat and carried on eating.

"So why didn' you open it?" 2D asked.

Why does he have to ask? I thought. "Don' wan' to."

"Why no'."

I sighed in frustration. "I jus' don'."

He shrugged. "Are you scared?"

My head snapped in his direction. "No. Why would I be scared?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Jus' 'cus Orianna made a big deal 'bou' it."

I raised my voice. "Well, I'm no' scared. I jus' can' be bothered ta open a stoopid fuckin' letta! Wha's the big deal?"

"I'm jus' sayin'-"

"Well don't!" I snapped. I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

I turned around to find an empty bowl with just a spoon in it on the table, no 2D. I picked his plate up and put it in the sink. I turned around again to find Murdoc sitting down at the table, putting an aspirin in his mouth.

I sighed and filled up a glass of water. I picked up the bottle of my painkillers from the table and tried to open it. I couldn't. It was one of those stupid bottles with the child resistant lids. I kept on trying to open it.

"'Ere, I'll do that for you, luv." Murdoc suggested.

I shook my head, still trying. "No fanks. 'M fine."

He stuck his hand out, opening and closing it, expecting the bottle. "No your not. Jus' give it here."

I sighed and turned around to face him. I nodded and gave him the bottle. "Fanks." I didn't really want to talk to him because of what he said to me last night. I hated suggestive people.

He twisted the top of the bottle and the lid came off. He put his hand out with the bottle in it giving it to me. "Here."

I took it from him. "Fanks." I tipped the bottle into my palm allowing two pills fall into my hand.

"Sorry 'bout last nigh', Stacie."

I nodded at him. I put the pills in my mouth and drank the water.

"Yanno, I didn't have anyone 'round last nigh'. I would usually have someone over from a pub, but I didn't. I mean, I haven't had anyone 'round in _ages_. So you were my las' resort. Sorry."

I nodded at him again. "Jus' don' do it 'gain."

He shook his head and put his hands up defensively. "I won'."

I nodded at him once again.

"I mean, I woudn't want to sleep wif you, anyway. You don' reach up to my standards. An', for the record, I don' really li'e virgins."

I rolled my eyes. "'Zac'ly[exactly]."

"Bu' I was lying about the dullard. He does fancy you."

I rolled my eyes. "Does he?" I sighed out, not looking remotely interested. I didn't believe Murdoc, he was obviously trying to wind me up.

"Yeah, he does. An' you like him."

I looked at Murdoc with wide eyes. "No I don't."

He nodded. "Yeah you do an' the only one thick enough not to notice it is two dents. Tha's why he's a dullard, see."

I waved my hand lazily at Murdoc telling him to get off the subject as I walked out of the kitchen. "Wha'eva."

I walked out of the kitchen and went to my room.

I got changed into a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a black Muse over-sized tee. I put on black and white checked converses and walked out of my room.

I went to the bathroom to brushed my teeth and wash my face.

I looked around the bathroom to make sure no one was there. I bent over and allowed all my hair to fall forward. I grabbed them all in one bunch and tied them up. I stood up straight with my hair tied up in a bun, including my fringe.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then walked out of the bathroom.

I got to my room, but didn't walk in. I thought about what I had said to 2D. I had obviously been a bit rude.

Should I apologize? I asked myself. What if he starts acting weird around me now that I shouted at him. What if he starts shouting at me.

I decided that I would go and apologize, even if he didn't want to talk to me. I turned around and headed for 2D's room.

I stood outside the door waiting to knock. I didn't want to go in. I sucked up enough courage and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

I knocked again.

This time I heard slight movement inside the room and the door opened.

I looked up at 2D. "Sorry fo' shoutin'." I smiled awkwardly at him.

He smiled back at me. "'s [it's] fine. I lef' jus' 'cus I didn' wan' you ta be annoyed wif me. Sorry fo' makin' you fink you did somefink wrong."

I nodded. "Oh."

"Your hair looks nice li'e tha'." He was still smiling at me.

I gave him a confused look. What was with my hair? I thought. There was nothing different - oh no! I did let it out again, didn't I?

Put my hand on my head and felt the bun of hair. "Shit!" I turned around and ran to my room.

I ran into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the window and looked out at the graveyard. I just stared at what looked like a picture, trying to take my mind off things. Nothing was moving. There was no wind moving anything. There was nothing to distract my eyesight. I just stared.

There was a knock on my door.

I froze. I didn't know what to do. I pulled the hair band out of my hair and ruffled my hair.

"C-come in." I ruffled my fringe to allow it to fall over my eyes.

The door slowly opened and the blue haired vocalist walked in. "Stace?"

I sniffed and rubbed the bottom on my nose. "Yeah?"

He walked towards me. "Are you awrigh'?"

I bit one side of my lip and looked to the right, in thought. "Er...yeah."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn' I be?"

"Dunno, bu' I really did li'e yer hair li'e tha'." He was standing in front of me.

I shook my head and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "No you didn'."

"Yeah I did."

I shook my head again. "No you didn'. Stop lyin' ta me. My hair don' look nice li'e tha'. _I_ don' look nice li'e tha." I looked up at him.

"Yeah you do. Why would you say tha'?"

I looked back down at his left shoe. "I jus' said don' lie ta me."

"I'm no' lyin' to you Stacie. You're no' ugly."

I looked up at him. "Yes I am ugly. I fough' I jus' tol' you twice no' ta lie ta me."

"No, you're no'. Why do you fink tha'?"

"'Cus ev'ryone says tha'."

2D shook his head. "No they don'."

I nodded at him. "Yes they do. You don' know me 2D. You don' know wha' people say ta me. You haven' been wif me all my life."

2D frowned. "But yer no' ugly."

"Yes I am."

"Stacie, I fink our gorgeous." He brushed my fringe to the side with his finger and put it behind my ear. It didn't work properly though, it just fell back into my face.

I stared at him, my eyes locked on his. I broke the eye contact. I shook my head and looked down at my shoes. "No you don'. You jus' feel sorry fo' me."

His finger touched the bottom of my chin and forced my head up to look at him. "'M no' lyin'."

My brain didn't register what he had said. I heard it, but didn't take it in. My brain was caught up in the thought of 2D. I so _did_ fancy him. I stared at his eyes, then his lips. They were perfect. They looked smooth. They would be perfect to kiss. Oh, how I imagined kissing him. Even if I wasn't going to get another chance, I could still imagine it.

I didn't have to imagine anymore. His face was moving closer to mine. I didn't know how to react. Shall I just kiss him, or let him kiss me? I didn't realise that his head was so close to mine. I still didn't know what to do. I moved back a bit, but then moved back to neutral position. His lips pressed against mine. I kissed him back. His left hand touched the back of my neck, going through my hair. I laced my left hand in his right hand. I lifted my heels up to be standing on my toes.

I heard the door barge open. I pulled myself away from 2D, but he didn't do the same. He let go of the back of my neck and stood up straight when he noticed that Murdoc was storming into my room. He literally had steam coming out of his ears.

He came up to me and grabbed the top of my shirt. He pulled my closer to him and lifted me off the ground.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK- _

"D-do you love him?" I had to make sure I knew this before I told her.

I needed to tell someone. This was going on long enough. Charlotte was the only one who could calm David down. He would never hit me when she was over. He never did anything to me when she was coming over or just after she left. If she loved him, then he would obviously love her back, right?

"Of course I do." She didn't seem hesitant, but she did look concerned. "Why do you ask?"

I inhaled a deep breath. "Then, there's somefink you need ta know."

Her eyes widened. "Is he cheating on me?"

I shook my head. "No. Bu'...does he tell you ev'ryfink?"

She nodded her head slowly, thinking. "I think so. But, he can't tell me _everything_."

"Bu', do you know wha' he does when you're no' here?" I fought back tears. This was the first person I was going to tell.

"He says that he doesn't like it when I'm not here. He says that there is nothing to do."

I inhaled again. "He does a lot of fings when you're not here. He...he doesn' treat me well."

She smiled and shook her head. "Sending you to bed sometimes without a meal is not exactly not treating you well. It's called discipline."

I shook my head at her. "It's not that."

"If it's the fact that you're not allowed to go out with your friends, I'm not allowed to give my opinion on that. David told me you were grounded for being caught in school smokin' pot." She was still smiling, but I was sure she was forcing it, trying to reassure herself that thing was wrong.

I shook my head. "It's still not that." I sniffed, trying to fight back my tears that were on the edge of outburst.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "What is it, sweetheart?" I'm pretty sure she noticed my eyes turning red.

Charlotte pulled me into her and rested her head on top of mine.

"He...he hur's me. I tell people tha' I walk into fings, bu' I don'. It's him." My tears had not started to fall yet, but my eyes were beaming the colour red.

"What do you mean he hurts you sweetie? Is it just a slap on the wrist?"

I shook my head. "It's more like a fist to the face." I couldn't hold on any longer. A warms tear fell down my cheek.

"Does he do this every day?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. He has no' done it as much since you came, bu' 'e still does it."

"Does he just hit you...or does he...do other stuff to you?" she started rocking me back and forth.

I nodded and sniffed. "Yeah...*sniff*...he...he star'ed hittin' me firs'...then...he dragged me...up to my room...an'...he-" I was cut short by the sobs that escaped my throat. The word wouldn't come out of my mouth. It was caught in the back of my throat.

Charlotte stroked my hair. "Don' worry anymore, I'll protect you."

Her words made me feel safe and secure. "So...you'll stay? Even though I tol' you 'bou' that?"

She nodded. "I'll talk to him. I have lost some respect for him, bu' I still love him."

I sniffed and looked up at her. "Will you tell him to stop hurtin' me?"

She pulled me away from her to look at me. She had teary eyes and her nose was red. Her straight blonde hair was sticking to her face because of the tears that had fallen.

"Of course I will. When I'm finish with him, he won' do anything to hurt you. Trust me." she smiled.

I forced a smile back at her, knowing that her words won't change anything. I sniffed. "Fank you."

"Heh, like tha's gonna work." The voice sent a chill down my spine. Why did he have to listen in on the conversation?

Me and charlotte both turned around to face him.

David walked towards us and grabbed the top of my shirt. He heaved me up and forced me to the wall.

I let out a whimper when I hit the wall. I had teary eyes and tried not to show him. I hid my face behind my hair and looked to the left.

"David!" Charlotte shrieked. "You can't do that to her!"

David looked behind him at Charlotte. "Shut up Charlotte! I'll do whatever I like with her." he looked back at me. "Why did you tell her?" He let go of my shirt with one hand, but was still holding it with the other. He slapped me, which forced my head to hit against the back wall.

I cried at the pain I received from the force of my head hitting the wall.

"David!" Charlotte shrieked again. "What do you think you are doing? Put her down! You've hurt her now! Does it make you feel better?" She grabbed his arm, which was holding onto my shirt and pulled it, causing his hand to let go of my shirt and letting me fall to the ground.

I sat on the floor crying. My legs were lying flat on the ground and the top of my body was slumped on the wall. The left side of my face was still pressed against the wall with my hair covering the right.

"What do you think you're doing?" David was shouting at Charlotte.

She looked scared and angry. "You can't go 'round hurting children! Especially if she's your niece! It's called abuse!"

David looked angry. "Shut up! She's not my niece! She has no relation to me!"

Good. I thought to myself. I didn't see him as anything to me.

"How could you say that?" Charlotte looked at me. "Stacie, you wouldn't mind going to your room. I have things I need to discuss with your uncle." She spoke in a warm, calm voice, despite the fact that she was not feeling anything like that.

I nodded slowly. I got up as fast as I could and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me.

I sat on the floor hugging my knees, rocking back and forth and humming to myself. I was trying to get the noise of shouting away from my ears. I looked like one of those mad people in mental hospitals who don't make any noises.

There was so much banging and shouting outside of my room. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then, there was a scream and a final bang. I heard nothing after that. I opened my door slowly and stalked out.

David was standing at the top of the stairs. He was breathing heavily.

I walked slowly behind him. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs. There was a woman's figure there. Her head of blonde hair was pressed against the wall behind the stairs, covering her face. Her legs were going up the stairs. It was a pretty awkward position considering where her hands were. One was behind her back and the other looked like it was out of place. I suddenly came to reality. That figure was Charlotte.

I pushed David out of the way and ran down the stairs. I lifted her head up took a look at her face. Her eyes were open and there was blood all over her face. I tried to find out where the blood was coming from. I found the source of the blood. It was the top of her head.

She isn't dead. I thought to myself. She said that she'll stay. She said that she'll look after me. She can't be dead.

I checked the pulse on her wrist. My fingers pressed against everywhere in her wrist, but I couldn't find anything. Nothing.

I dropped her hand and gently put her head down on the ground. She was gone. There was no one to protect me. The one person who believed me was gone.

There was something in me that took control of my actions. I stood up slowly and walked to the kitchen. I opened the draws and took out a big chopping knife. I turned around to face the doorway. There was David in the doorway. I wasn't shaking. I was not scared. I stood my ground. I had no expression on my face. There were no tears falling.

"You're not seriously gonna do that to me?" he looked a tad scared, but the rest of him found this somewhat humorous, in my opinion. "I'm your uncle. You wouldn't do this to me."

"You killed Charlotte. She loved you, even when I told her what you've been doing to me." I had no tone in my voice.

"Stacie, that wasn't my fault. It was all you. You told her what I was doing to you. If you didn't tell her, none of this would have happened. There is blood on your hands. Quiet literally." He looked like he knew what he was doing. He acted as if he had practiced this moment all his life. He was looking at the knife, concentrating.

I stared at the knife. Then I noticed my hands. There was blood on them. This was all my fault. I slowly walked towards him and put the knife on the kitchen counter and walked passed him. I was still showing no emotion.

Then I felt something hit my neck. It felt like a punch. I felt myself go dizzy. I looked down at my body. There was blood falling everywhere. I slowly turned around to face David. He had a smile on his face and a knife on his hand. There was blood covering the knife.

Then, I felt my head go light. Everything turned blurry.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding me. Then, everything went black.

_-END OF FLASKBACK-

* * *

_

"Ow! Murdoc this top is huge. It's gonna come off if you don' le' go." I kicked my legs in the air, squirming, trying to get out of his grip. It was no use.

He jerked me. "Well, you'd better talk quickly then." He jerked me again. "Who'd you tell you were here?" his voice was raised.

"Wha-? N-no one. Jus'-" I was cut off by 2D.

"Muds, I fink you should pu' Stacie down." He was slowly stalking closer to us.

Murdoc snapped his head in 2D's direction. "Shu' yer face." He turned to me, looking like was waiting for an answer. "Just who? Hhmmm?"

"Jus' Orianna, bu' she's my bes' friend. I need ta tell her these fings." I was still squirming.

Murdoc jerked me. "Well, this guy doesn' look like a girl. Who else?"

My arm was killing. "Murdoc my arm!" I shouted.

He let go of my shirt and dropped my on the floor. Somehow, I fell on my feet, so I didn't fall over.

"I'll go ge' this guy." Murdoc stormed out of the room.

I looked over at 2D, who was already looking at me.

"You 'kay?" he looked concerned.

I nodded slowly.

There was a bang on the door. I turned around to find someone standing in the doorway.

Phil. That bastard.

* * *

End of chapter.

Not a very good ending or cliffhanger, but an attempt. I personally think that this chapter was SHIT! Even though the kiss happened, I still think that I could have done better. :L

I was listening to Eminem - Not Afraid near the end of the flashback, so that gave me a good idea of how Stacie would react.

Anyways, I am going to make two stories of this, otherwise, this is just going to on forever. It's either called Consequences of a Letter or The Future is Coming on. Not sure. Someone could say which one they like better.

Yay! ! ! ! It's my birthday on Saturday! ! ! ! I'm not as exited as the exclamation marks suggest.

Reviewing always makes my day. Hint hint, nudge nudge ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Right, first things first. Sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in aaaaaaaagggggeeeeeeesssssssss! I just kept on changing things in this. I was going to make it all boo hoo and crying on a shoulder, but I changed it when it was finished. Such a waste of time. I also had soooooo much homework to do. So I had to do that.

Thank you for all your reviews. They make my day – but I have been having a pretty boring week, with homework and shit like that. So I looked at my emails and found like 100 emails from facebook and a few fanfiction emails poked through I was like, yay!

The sequel thing to this story is going to be called 'Consequences of a Letter'. There is not going to be any time difference, I just don't want this story to drag on.

Oh, and did any off you see Gorillaz at Glastonbury? Well, I did, and they were WELL good!

Anyways, next chapter is up... [ooooooooos, I put the name of the pub that Stacie works in in this. Yays!] and I haven't read through it, so soz for any mistakes and shit like that.

* * *

That bastard. What was he doing here? He cheated on me! I can't believe that he has the cheek to come and look for e after what he had said to me last time I saw him. He was the reason Murdoc came in and disturbed 2D and me. Bastard!

I said the first thing that popped into my head. "Get out."

Phil walked up to me and spoke. "Stacie, I'm sorry. It won' happen again. "

"Get out." I said firmly, again.

"I didn't mean to. Chelsea was jus' a one off. I swear I won' do it again."

"I don' care if you've been seein' 'er since befo' I me' you, le' alone 'er name. Jus' piss off, Phil." I said in a toneless voice, trying to calm myself. I had the chance to rip his head off, but I couldn't do it in front of anyone.

"Stacie. You're mad, I know that. Bu' can we at leas' talk?" he started moving closer to me.

I moved back, not caring what he had to say. He had told me what he wanted to say, nothing would change that. "We talked, Phil, 'memba? You said tha' you didn' care an' I called you an' your mother fat." I moved back a bit more, just as a reaction to what I was saying.

"Yeah, I rememba, but tha' isn' the point." He moved closer to me. "This isn' fair." He put both his hands on my upper arms.

It hurt my right arm. "Ow." I shouted. I kneed him in the crotch area. He bent over in pain and I gave him a left hook across his cheekbone. He fell to the floor. I started to shout. "D'YOU WANNA KNOW WHA'S NO' FAIR? HAVIN' SOMEONE TORTURE YOU AS A CHILD AN' 'AVE NO ONE BELIEVE YOU. BU' THEN, WHEN SOMEONE DOES, THEY DIE RIGH' INFRON' OF YOUR EYES!" I turned around and rubbed my temples. I was so fucking frustrated.

"Stacie, wh-" I cut Phil off.

I turned around and looked at the ground, still with my hands up to my temples. "Will somebody GET HIM ou' of here before I RIP his head off?"

I saw Murdoc come back into my room and tug on Phil's collar, pulling him up. "I knew you'd be trouble." Murdoc dragged Phil out of the room. I heard him and Phil bicker on the way, but Phil didn't come back.

I turned to 2D and stared at him.

Don't cry, I thought to myself, don't cry.

However, before I knew it, I was in 2D's arms crying my eyes out. I bit my bottom lip hard, trying to stop any sobs from escaping, but it was no use, it just made me spit stupidly. I wasn't upset because I saw Phil again, I was upset because I had basically just told him, 2D and Murdoc that I was abused as a child.

2D pulled me with him as he walked to the bed to sit down. I stayed with my head buried in his chest and allowed tears to fall.

2D kissed my hair on the top of my head and stroked my hair.

I sniffed a bit and pulled away from him. I looked down at the bed sheets, trying to avoid eye contact with 2D, because that would suggest convocation, as if I want that.

"Wha's wrong, Stace?" I felt 2D's eyes burning holes in my head. I knew he was looking at me, but I didn't want to look at him. Now he would thing that I wasn't over Phil and just pretend that he didn't kiss me. I didn't want that to happen. I was over Phil. I just hate admitting to people that I practically hated life.

I just sniffed again and stared at the bed sheets.

"Was i' 'cus of Phil?"

I shook my head slowly. "No." I barely whispered.

"Then wha's wrong?"

I bit my lip hard. I didn't know what to say. I shook my head and looked up, rubbing my eyes in the process. "Nofink. Don' worry. 'M fine." I had totally changed my state. I was acting as if nothing was wrong. I decided to myself that nothing _was _wrong. I was just crying over nothing. Maybe it was my time of the month or something. I didn't know, but I knew that nothing was wrong. "Well, I'm goin' ta Orianna's 'ouse." I walked to my bag to picked it up.

"Wha's wrong Stace?" I heard 2D plead at me. "I know there's somefink wrong."

I sniffed and shook my head, trying to zip my bag up. "Nofink's wrong 'D. Jus' need ta see Orianna. Bu' then I gotta go work an' tell Charlie tha' I can' do work."

"Stace, you can tell me. Wha' did you mean when you shou'ed?"

That made me stop half way through putting one strap of my bag on my shoulder. I looked up at 2D. I knew my face looked sad and hurt, but my words didn't. "N-nofink. Jus' somefink said in the hea' a' the momen'." I lied.

"Stacie, I know there's somefink your no' tellin' me." 2D raised his eyebrows and slightly pushed them inwards, in a worried manor.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. smiling to one side. "Well, I can' tell you everyfink." I knew what he was getting at, but I tried to block that out of my mind. I didn't want to tell him. Maybe he might get the hint, or except my stupid excuse.

"Stace, you can tell me."

I shook my head. "No. There's nothin' ta tell." I sniffed, looking down and talking slowly and quietly. Damn! I thought to myself. Don't talk like that, you idiot. Now he knows there's something wrong.

2D stood up and walked towards me. He stretched his arms out and bent them around my neck. I allowed my bag to slide off my arm and fall on the floor. I didn't move my arms up, I just let him hug me.

"Wha' did you mean?" he whispered. He pulled back a bit, but still had his arms around me. He looked down at me with a worried look.

I shook my head in response. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I put the left side of my head in his chest. "Don' worry. I don' really wanna talk 'bou' i'."

"Stace, I can' do anyfink ta 'elp you if you don' tell me." He rested his chin on my forehead.

I sniffed. "Don' worry. I don' wanna say anyfink."

"C'mon, Stacie. Please tell me." he kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on top of my head again.

I shook my head. "Jus' leave i', 2D. Please." I felt my eyes tear up. I knew that I was going to end up telling him.

"Why no'?" he whispered.

I was getting annoyed. Why did he always do this? Why does he never stop asking questions? Is he that thick that he doesn't realise that I don't want to talk about something when I say I don't want to talk about it. "'Cus I don' wan' to." I sniffed and blinked the tears away.

"I' won' ma'e you feel any betta." He suggested.

He was getting me aggravated. I knew that I was going to flip out and have a mood swing. I didn't want to. I didn't want to start to shout at him. I hated shouting at my friends, but he was just really annoying me. I inhaled and exhaled very loudly. "Jus' drop i', yeah?"

"Wha's wrong. You 'ave jus' basically tol' me half of it, so why no' tell me the rest?"

I let go of him quickly and backed away from him. I had to get as far away from him as possible if I was going to start shouting at him. If I were standing next to him, I would probably punch him in the stomach and leave him on the floor struggling to breathe. "For FUCK SAKE 2D! Why don' you jus' FUCKINGG leave IT?" (A/N I know that there are 2 G's, just emphasising the G on the end)

He took a step back and had a concerned look on his face. "Stac-"

I cut him off. "Do you REALLY want to know WHAT I've BEEN THROUGH? Huh?Well, Firstly," I put my right index finger on my left one. "The people who I THOUGHT were my PARENTS had a car CRASH and were left in a COMA! SecondLY!" I put my right index finger on my left middle figure. "I was FORCED to live with my PSYCHO of an UNCLE, who was now my LEGAL GUARDIAN! THIRDLY!" I put my right finger on my left just-before-the-pinkie finger. "He turned out to be A DEMENTED FUCKING CHILD ABUSER! The FORTH and FINAL thing is." I put my right finger on my left pinkie. "I ONE person who I THOUGHT could ACTUALLY save me from this PAEDOPHILIC uncle of mine DIED all BECAUSE of ME!" I rubbed my right eye, the sore one, but didn't react to the pain. I was too busy to react to anything. I took away my hand from my eye and wacked my leg. "AND _THEN! _D'YOU know WHAT? It turns out that HE WAS NOT. EVEN. MY. UNCLE!" I shouted the last bit at the top of my voice.

2D was moving backwards in fear. He had that worried look on his face.

"Yeah, that's right 2D. I was BEATEN! RAPED! STABBED! As well as MENTALLY TORTURED! I have even seen someone with NO LIFE in their EYES!" I picked up my black zip-up hoodie from the floor and put it on.

I looked back at 2D, who was just staring at me. From what I had just said, I was pretty sure that it was in disbelief.

"Tha's why I'm so frigid. That's why I have mood swings. That's why I was so pissed off with my parents! And that's why I'M SHOUTING AT YOU!"

I was about to bend down and pick my bag up and then thought, fuck it! I kicked it and stormed off out the door. I heard 2D call my name faintly, but didn't repeat it. I think he figured that I needed time to cool off.

Murdoc was standing outside my door. I didn't take much notice of him. I just walked straight passed him and walked down the corridor. I am pretty sure he was eavesdropping on us. I think he went into my room to talk to 2D. not sure. Wasn't paying attention.

* * *

"ORIANNA!" I was banging on her front door.

I knew she was in. I heard shuffling but then it stopped.

"FOR FUCK SAKE ORIANNA, OPEN UP!" I was shouting at a closed door.

I heard a faint voice come from inside. "No. You're angry. Come back when you're not."

Why did she always do this? She was so annoying in this way.

"Orianna, please. Jus' open the door." I had toned down my voice. I hated shouting at her, but I did.

I heard a little more shuffling, and then I heard the key in the door and the lock clicking. The door slowly opened up.

"Sorry." Orianna was slightly smiling. She was facing the floor, but was looking at me. She looked like a child who had just stole a cookie from a cookie jar without being allowed, but was trying to act innocent while admitting to the crime.

I looked to the right and then back at her. I started shaking my head in questioning way. "Why'd you tell Phil where I was?" I said in a quiet voice.

Orianna sighed. "Come in. I hate havin' conversations in a doorway." She stepped aside to allow me in.

I was thinking about not going in, but then rolled my eyes and stepped in to the house.

Orianna closed the door and walked into the living room.

I followed her into the room and sat down on the sofa, repeating her actions.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Why did you, though?"

She shrugged. "I know you told me you hated him, but he looked really upset. I know I don't like him, but if you not gettin' anywhere with 2D-"

"I don' care if you didn' like 'im or on'. I 'a'e[hate] 'im now an' you decided ta tell 'im where I was." I didn't want to tell her that something happened between me and 2D. I don't know why, I just didn't.

"Sorry. I'll try to keep my nose out of your business." She smiled, looking like she wanted me to say something like 'oh, please keep your nose in my business' or 'don't say stuff like that'.

"You can know wha's goin' on, jus' make sure you know wha' I wan'. Jus' be sure." I gave her a forced, reassuring smile.

She gave me a huge smile. "Okay! Now that's sorted, we should get going to work." She stood up.

I stayed down, looking up at her. "Now? Really?" I whined.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. But you don' need ta do anything. Dunno what you're whinin' about."

"Bu' I'm sure you're gonna make me si' down at the bar an' keep you com'ny[company]." I rolled my eyes and lay back into the sofa. My body melted in soft cushions of the sofa.

She gave a big smile again. "Exactly."

She grabbed my arm and pulled my disappearing body out of the sofa.

I stood up lazily and then followed Orianna to the door.

* * *

Something was nudging me. It was pushing my shoulder back and forth, shaking me. It felt like someone was trying to wake me.

Wait. Someone was trying to wake me.

My head slowly rose from the table.

I saw Orianna looking at me, with a curious face on. "Water, this time." What was she talking about? Water?

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in The Bell. Why was I in the pub?

I glass of water came into my vision. I looked at it, then Orianna and back at the glass.

"Drink it." she said firmly.

I slowly stuck my hand out to pick the glass up, but my lack of coordination kicked in. My hand went straight past it and fell down on the table. I frowned at the strange reaction. I tried again. I lifted my hand back up and brought it back to pick the glass up again, but knocked it over. The water spilled out off the glass and onto the bar top. I brought my hand back from the glass and started to giggle.

"Whoops." I managed to giggle out.

Orianna sighed and rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." She breathed out. she turned around and picked up a cloth. She turned back around and whipped the mess with the cloth she had picked up.

I was still giggling. "Sorreh, ma'e." I said in an Australian accent.

Orianna rolled her eyes at me and filled the glass up again with water. "Gimme your hand." She said.

I stuck my hand out and she put the glass up to it. I closed my hand over the glass and Orianna let go of it. I drank the water slowly. For some strange reason, it tasted disgusting. Which is weird, because water has this taste that you can't describe.

I put the empty glass back on the counter and sniffed. "There you are. Time fo' me ta go." I got up off the stool, but forgot how high the stools beside the bar top are, and fell on the floor. I jumped back on my feet and leaned on the bar. "'m fine."

Orianna gave me the yeah...-...whatever look.

I giggled again to myself. "Gonna say sorry ta 2D fo' shou'in' a' 'im." I turned around to walk, but stopped when I heard Orianna speak.

"Why did you shout at him for?" she called.

I turned around and looked at her. "'Cus I told 'I'm 'bou' David."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"

I sighed and wobbled over to the stool, which I was sitting on before. "'Cus 'e as'd[asked] me."

She gave me an angry frown. "You can't just tell someone because the asked. This is something you're very sens'tive about."

"I know, bu' I kissed 'I'm firs', then Phil came. I tol' Phil tha' I was tortured as a kid, then shou'ed at 2D, tellin' 'im ev'ryfink." Everything seemed totally harmless. Before it seemed such a big deal, but now it seemed like I could tell anyone.

Orianna's mouth literally on the floor. She was in so much shock.

"Oh. Then i' turned ou' Murdoc was eave'droppin' on us." I smiled at her, satisfied with my well wording.

Her mouth closed, then she smiled. "So you finally kissed 2D?"

I shrugged. "I don' fink i' mean'[meant] anyfink ta 'I'm anyways." I turned around and walked to the door. I stopped and turned around to Orianna. "Bye Orianna. 'Ave a nice time workin'."

I turned back around and walked into something big and soft. Whatever it was, it bounced me back off it and I stumbled back. I looked at what was in front of me. it turned out to be a huge fat guy. I looked up at his face and saw he was black. He was wearing a yellow cap on, so I couldn't really make out his face.

He gave me a worried frown.

I looked to my left and right, then gave an odd smile, to no one in particular and stepped out of the fat guys way. I carried on walking out the door.

* * *

Orianna's POV

She was pissed. There was no doubt about that. I knew I shouldn't have let her have so many drinks. It was very rear to catch Stacie so drunk that she had lack of coordination, but it would usually be me beside her when she was.

I watched her wobble towards the door, when she stopped and turned around. I thought she was going to say something saying that she was lying and she didn't tell 2D about Gary, that would mean that she wasn't as pissed as she seemed, but she didn't.

"Bye Orianna. 'Ave a nice time workin'." She was defiantly pissed out of her head.

I noticed a big guy behind her. I knew she was going to walk into him. I opened my mouth to warn her, but she had already turned around.

She walked into the guy and nearly tripped over her own foot as she wobbled backwards. She walked passed him and out the door.

I shook my head at her. She would usually say sorry and be really embarrassed if she walked into someone, but she was drunk, there was no way she would say sorry to anything. She would turn very aggressive to someone if they got suggestive or annoying.

The guy walked towards the bar and sat on the stool. He leaned over the bar and looked at me. "I knew I'd find her here." He had a strong New York accent, well, I think that was it.

I looked at him blankly. Was he talking about Stacie? "Who? Stacie?"

He nodded. "Yeah. 'D said she wasn't too happy with him when she left. He didn't want to go look for her just in case she would shout at him. Honestly, that man's a wuss." He didn't look at me, he looked down at the counter.

Who was he? There were four people living at Kong. There was 2D, Murdoc, Noodle and...Russel. yes! That was Russel! "So, you're Russel?" I asked. I was sure, but I still needed to ask. She said the Murdoc was green, not black. She said Noodle a girl, not a boy. And she said that 2D...well, 2D was 2D.

He nodded. "Yeah, and you're Orianna. 'D told me you'd be here with Stacie."

I nodded. "Don't be offended if she didn't notice you, she's drunk. She wouldn't even notice her own mot-" I stopped myself before I could say anymore. I had to get use to calling her Mary. "Mary."

I gave me a tired nod. "Well, I'm gonna go check up on her." he stood up.

"Don't act like your checking up on her. I suggest you sort of hide. She hates being treated like a child."

He nodded in acceptance of the advice. "Well do." He turned around and walked out the doors of The Bell.

* * *

Stacie POV

The ground started to wobble. I could see the footpath twice, crossing over each other. I stopped and closed my eyes tightly. I opened them again to see that everything had gone back to normal. I carried on walking into the ark night, hoping to reach Kong studios before 2D goes to sleep.

There was a man walking in the other direction as me, but on the same path. I couldn't be bothered to move to the side, he could just do it.

He didn't move and neither did I. My left shoulder bashed against his.

I turned around to the man, who was still walking. "Oi! Watch it, yeah?"

The man turned around to face me. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him anywhere. He tilted his head to the side in a sort of creepy way. I didn't notice it then, because I was drunk. "I take it they haven' told you then?"

This guy was weird. What was he talking about? I gave him a mocking laugh. "You're more pissed than me ma'e." I turned around and carried on walking.

I felt something grab my left arm. I turned around to confront what had decided to stop me from getting home. It was the same man.

I gave him the what-do-you-want look.

He looked at me curiously. "Why aren' you scared of me?"

Right, this guy was on drugs or something. I tugged my arm away from his grip.

"Carry on walkin', yeah?" I told him. I turned around and carried on walking.

I kept checking behind me, in case that strange guy was following me, but he wasn't. Thank God. I was sure that no one was following me after I knew that that weirdo had left me alone.

* * *

I stumbled into the living room, noticing that the television was on. I looked at the sofa and found a spiky blue head on hair sticking out from the top.

I carried on stumbling into the room. I think 2D heard me, because he jumped up and faced me.

"Stacie." He said surprisingly.

I turned my head to the side, but kept eye contact with him, giving him the what-the-fuck look. "Yeah, tha's me."

He walked towards me. "Sorry fo-"

I cut him off with my figure in the air, telling him to stop. "Shut up." I looked down at the floor then back up at him. I blinked hard, because my vision was fucking up again. I looked back up at him. "I fink tha' I need ta say sorry fo' shou'in' a' you." I smiled at him.

He gave me a curious look. "Are you drunk?"

I nodded at him. "Yes." I looked down and then back up at him. I felt myself wobbling. "Bu', I 'memba[remember] kissin' you bafore. Now," I poked him in the shoulder, "If tha' didn' mean anyfink ta you, then i' didn' mean anyfink ta me." I poked him again and looked down at the floor. "Then Murdoc came in and the whole Gary fing 'appened. And _then_ I tol' you tha' I was havin' a bad time as a kid." I looked up at him lazily. "So, if you tell anyone 'bou' that. I will kill you." I smiled at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it and looked back down at the floor. I lightly punched him on the shoulder and turned around. I wobbled to the door of the living room.

"Sorry." I heard 2D call.

I stopped walking and turned around.

"F-for makin' you tell me 'bou' your uncle." He looked at me sheepishly.

I shrugged. "I figured I was gonna tell you anyways." I turned around and laughed a bit at myself, for no apparent reason, then stumbled into the corridor.

I collapsed on my bed. I was tired. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't able to sleep. I was lying there for what seem like forever, with no sleep coming to me.

I sat up. I gave a frustrated sigh. Why was I so tired and not able to sleep?

I lazily got off my bed and stood up on the floor. I stumbled to the door and opened it.

I felt a headache creeping up. Why did I have to drink so much? I couldn't even remember drinking, but that must have just all been blacked out from the alcohol.

I walked out of my room and closed the door. I started to walk down the corridor when I bumped into something. I bounced off it and stumbled backwards.

Was it just me, or did this seem familiar.

I looked up at what I had walked into. It was Russel.

I smiled at him. "Hey Russel." I poked him in the stomach. "D'ya know, I saw someone who looked jus' like you taday."

He frowned at me. "That was me, Stacie."

I looked to my left, then back up at him. "Probably, yeah?" I nodded to myself. "Oh, righ'. Sorry fo' bumpin' inta you twice taday, then. Lack a'[of] coordination." I walked past him.

I heard him chuckle. "G'night, Stacie." I heard him call.

I turned around. "Nigh' Russel."

I carried on walking.

The television was still playing in the living room. I walked in and saw 2D sitting there. He looked like he was sleeping.

I walked towards 2D and crouched down in front of him. He was slouching on the sofa. He was definitely asleep.

Maybe it was just me being drunk, but that kiss did feel like it meant something. Even if it didn't, I wanted some more of that.

Definitely me being drunk.

I considered kissing him, but that would just be wrong. He was asleep and he didn't feel like it meant anything. But he was asleep, he wouldn't know.

I just wanted to kiss him again. His lips were so soft, so perfect.

I brushed his hair away from his closed eyes. He inhaled loudly, and then shifted his position.

I waited for a minute, to see if he would wake up. He didn't. He was still sound asleep.

I stared at him. He looked weird when we was sleeping. I don't know why, but something about him look different. Maybe it was just the affects of alcohol still taking place, because everyone looks different when the sleep.

I narrowed my left eye at him, wondering whether to kiss him or not.

I felt myself moving forward. He wouldn't know, so it would be alright. I stopped when I was close enough to hear and feel his light breaths. Should I? No, I shouldn't. What if he wakes up? What would I say then?

I stared at him once more. He was definitely not going to wake up.

I pressed my lips on his. First, I thought that I felt him react, but then it stopped, he didn't react. Then, I noticed how wrong this was. What was I doing?

I pulled myself back, but something touched the back of my neck and forced my forwards. My lips pressed against 2D's again. However, this time, he was definitely kissing me back.

I repositioned myself to be sitting on the sofa as well. He forced me to the edge of it and sat opposite me. His hand ran through my hair and mine was running through his. He forced me to lie down on the sofa and he lay on top of me, but he also had the support of his legs to hold him up. His hand was on my back and hepulled me up, to my body was closer to his.

I felt a sudden urge to stop. I started to get the frigid feeling. Th alcohol was wearing off. I took my hand away from his hair and put it on his chest. I pushed him off me and our lips parted.

I sat myself upright and he did the same.

"D'you usually do tha' in your sleep?" I asked him, not knowing what else to say.

He gave a slight chuckle. "No. You jus' woke me?"

"Really?"

He shook his head. "No, I was awake when I 'eard you come in."

My eyes widened. "What?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Bu- I mean- why would you do tha'?" I was lost for words. Was he really awake?

"'Cus if I didn', then you wouldn' 'ave done tha'." He smiled at me.

I stared at him and thought. Did this mean that he liked me? Because I knew I liked him. If he did like me, that would mean that that kiss before did mean something to him.

"You look a bi' sexy li'e tha'." 2D brought me out of my thoughts.

I noticed that I had been biting my lip while I was thinking. My tooth let go of my lip and I frowned at him.

He slapped his head. "Shit. Sorry. I fo'go' you don' li'e stuff like tha'."

I smiled at him. "No' so early on."

He looked confused. "So, d'you wanna like, go ou' sor' of fink wif me?"

I smiled at him. I looked to my left and shrugged, not looking interested, but i really was. "Don' mind. Only if you do."

He smiled evily. "'Corse I do."

I bit my lip again and stared at 2D.

2D looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Er, you're doin' it again." He looked back up at me.

"So, wha' are you gonna do if I don' stop?" I was still biting my lip and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, i don' fink I'll be able to control myself."

I shook my head. "You will. Don' worry 'bou' that."

"Bu', I don' fink I can now."

I moved closer to him. "You sure 'bou' that?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "I would jus' love ta make ou' wif you righ' now."

I frowned at him.

He shrugged. "Told you."

I stared at him. Then, without warning, he kissed me and forced me down. I fell on my back on the sofa with 2D on top of me. I ran my hand throught his beautiful blue hair. One of his hands was tangled in my hair and the other was resting on my arm. But, the hand which was on my arm moved onto my waist.

This was me being frigid when I pushed him back a bit. He made a noise when our lips seperated.

2D looked at me, confused.

I sighed. "Hand." Was all I said.

2D looked down at his right hand, which was till placed on my waist. "Oh." He took his hand away from my waist.

I smiled at him. "Sorry. It's jus'-"

"I know." He sat himself upright and helped me to do the same. "Jus' fo'go'. I need ta ge' use to that." He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled to one side. "Sorry."

He smiled back. "Don' feel like you've done somefink wrong. You 'aven', Stace, 'kay?"

I nodded slowly. "'Kay. Bu' you 'aven' done anyfink wrong either. I's jus' me an' my stupid frigidness." I laughed a bit.

2D laughed a bit too. "C'mon. I'm tired." He stood up and I did the same.

We walked to my room and went inside.

"Well, g'nigh' Stace." 2D hugged me.

"Nigh'." I whispered.

He let go of me and smiled.

I kissed him on the lips. I think he wasn't expecting it, but he didn't reject it. He kissed me back.

I pulled away from him and smiled to myself.

2D turned around to leave.

"Stu?" I called.

2D turned around. "Yeah?"

"Er, you can sleep 'ere ta nigh', of you wan'." I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Okay." He walked over to the bed and i did the same.

"Jus' don' expec' anyfink ta happen."

We both lay in the dovet covers. I had to turn face away from him, because of my arm.

I felt something warm on my shoulder. 2D was hugging me.

"Nigh' Stace'." He whispered.

"NIgh' Stu." I whispered bacl. I don't know why I was calling him Stu, But I did know I was going to like this relationship.

* * *

Right, keep your eyes out for Consequences of a Letter. It will be up soon.


End file.
